Les rondes du dimanche soir
by Em974
Summary: Pour rendre service à Drago, Pansy accepte de faire sa ronde ce dimanche soir. Errer dans les couloirs désert n'est pas vraiment son passe temps favoris, mais quand elle tombe sur Hermione, elle se dit que finalement sa soirée n'est pas forcément gâché. Une histoire d'amour sans prétention entre 2 jeunes femmes que tout semble opposés. *Publication quand je peux en fait *
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Bien que j'ai deux fictions en cours, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire celle là. Elle n'a rien à voir avec ce que je lis en ce moment (SWANQUEEN), mais c'est un couple que j'affectionne énormément! Ici, pas de Hermione qui a subit une transformation physique exceptionnelle et pas de Pansy complètement cruche!**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, j'ai un peu d'avance dans les chapitres! Pour une fois!**

 **Bonne lecture! Et surtout, n'hésiter pas pour les reviews! ;)**

Le soleil brûlait sa peau. Son teint naturellement halé faisait qu'elle ne craignait pas les coups de soleil, elle resta donc les yeux fermés, à subir la morsure des rayons. Elle était dans le parc, allongée dans l'herbe, proche du lac. Elle était seule et laissait ses pensées suivre leurs courts. Elle avait seize ans, et son corps bouillonnait plus que jamais. Cette entrée en sixième année marquait un tournant décisif.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle se rappelait sa première fois. Ça n'avait rien eu de romantique, de beau ou même de passionnée. Elle revoyait distinctement les toilettes étroites, le corps de Blaise collé au siens, ses mains pressées sur ses courbes. Elle avait quatorze ans et une envie totale de découvrir ce qu'était le sexe. Elle se rappelait ses propres doigts maladroits sur la ceinture du jeune homme.  
Après quelque ajustement et baisés fiévreux, elle s'était laissée glisser, à genoux devant lui. Elle avait découvert sa virilité en la prenant directement à pleine bouche. Elle avait toujours voulut savoir quel effet cela faisait et quel gout cela avait. Les gémissements du jeune homme l'avaient encouragée à continuer.  
Elle se souvenait n'avoir trouvé rien d'exceptionnel dans la fellation, par contre, quand il l'avait pénétrer, elle n'avait pas pu retenir un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Il l'avait possédé de manière maladroite, mais qui ne l'est pas à quatorze ans ? Ils étaient tous les deux trop jeunes, mais trop impatient pour attendre encore. Leur amitié s'était transformée en taquinerie pour aboutir dans cette cabine du deuxième étage.

Elle gardait un sentiment mitigé de cette expérience. Mais cela n'avait été que le début. L'année dernière elle avait fait l'amour avec quelques autres garçons de Serpentard, gardant cette idée à l'esprit « Toujours un sang pur ». Mais avant la fin de l'année, juste avant le départ de Poudlard, elle avait eu un orgasme. Le premier, l'unique. Le plaisir le plus brut et le plus intense qu'elle n'ait jamais ressentit lui avait été procuré par une jeune femme.

Les souvenirs de la soirée étaient d'une clarté limpide. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil à lire pour la énième fois son ouvrage préféré quand sa meilleure amie était venue s'assoir sur elle.

\- Bouge Greengrass.

\- Pansy Parkinson ! Changez de ton immédiatement !

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Daphné prit le livre des mains de son amie et commença à lire à haute voix. Pansy se laissa aller dans le fauteuil en écoutant la jeune fille lire. Daphné s'arrêta soudainement et fixa sa meilleure amie.

\- Pansy ?

\- Mmmm ?

\- C'est agréable.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tes caresses sur mon bras.

Pansy rougit violemment et arrêta aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas prit conscience qu'elle s'était mise à caresser du bout des doigts le bras de son amie. Elle n'osait pas bouger, trop gênée par la proximité de Daphné.

\- Je suis désolée !

\- J'ai dis que c'était agréable ma belle.

Pansy lui sourit, détendue. C'était sa meilleure amie, pas de gène entre elles. Mais soudain, Daphné lui prit la main et l'entraina dans le dortoir en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Une fois dans la chambre déserte, Daphné la poussa sur son lit. Pansy ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise. Elle n'eu pas le temps de se redresser que son amie était déjà à califourchon sur elle.

\- Tu aurais fait preuve de cette affection plus tôt, nous aurions gagné du temps ma belle.

\- Qu'est ce que… ?

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les lèvres de Daphné étaient déjà sur les siennes. Son contact était doux, délicat. Bien plus doux que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque là. Ce n'était qu'un chaste baiser, mais il procura un frisson terrible chez Pansy. Quand Daphnée se détacha d'elle, Pansy reprit son souffle, se rendant compte qu'elle avait retenue sa respiration. Elle était perdue, jamais elle n'avait envisagé une relation de la sorte avec sa meilleure amie. Mais elle ne pouvait niée, qu'à cet instant précis, avec le poids du corps de la blonde sur elle, sa proximité et sa chaleur, elle était plus qu'excité. Elle planta son regard dans celui azur de la blonde, y cherchant la moindre hésitation. Elle n'y lu que du désir pur. Elle ne pu retenir un sourire et d'une voix plus rauque qu'habituellement elle dit :

\- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais touché une femme.

\- Je sais et moi non plus. Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer. Et tu es la personne parfaite pour ça. On se connait assez bien pour pas qu'il n'y ait de malaise et… Je te trouve excessivement sexy.

Pansy rougit légèrement au compliment et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Daphnée. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Elle n'allait pas nier le fait qu'elle y avait déjà songé. Cela était toujours resté dans un coin de son cerveau, comme une chose à faire, mais sans en avoir réellement le courage. Une expérience de vie, ce n'était que ça.  
Elle se redressa légèrement et initia le baiser. Les mains de la blonde étaient dans ses cheveux de jais. Ce baiser n'avait, lui, rien de chaste. Directement, Pansy avait légèrement forcé l'accès afin d'approfondir leur échange. Elle en avait embrassé des mecs, mais là, ça n'avait aucun équivalent.

Daphnée avait un gout sucré, comme si elle venait de manger une sucette à la fraise. La douceur dont elle faisait preuve était en contradiction avec la pression qu'elle exerçait avec ses mains sur la crinière de la brune. Pansy sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer sous le désir. Elle reversa sa meilleure amie et se retrouva allongée sur elle, entre ses jambes.  
Ses mouvements avaient amené son chemisier à se soulever, dégageant son ventre. Celui-ci lui était tout près de l'intimité de la blonde, elle pouvait sentir contre sa peau la chaleur qui en émanait.  
Elle sentit son propre corps réagir à ce contact. Elle commença à embrasser la nuque de Daphnée qui ne retint pas un gémissement qui surprit et excita Pansy. A partir de cet instant elle perdit tout contrôle sur la situation.

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Pansy se sentit rougir. Elle se rappelait le moment exact de sa jouissance.

Elles étaient nues, l'une contre l'autre, quand Daphnée commença à embrasser son corps tout en descendant dangereusement vers le centre de son désir. Son premier réflexe fut de placer ses mains dans la magnifique chevelure blonde. Elle n'exerçait aucune pression, elle ne faisait qu'accompagner les mouvements de son amante.

La sensation de la langue de Daphnée sur son clitoris était sensationnelle, comme le prouvait ses gémissements assez bruyant. La blonde caressa délicatement ses cuisses avant d'introduire deux doigts en elle. Pansy hoquetât de surprise mais sous la douce torture de la blonde elle se laissa aller. Et c'est à ce moment précis que cela arriva. Les caresses de la langue de Daphnée, ses légers gémissement de plaisirs, le vas et viens de ses doigts en elle, sa main agrippée à sa hanche et ses cheveux d'ange qui glissait sur son corps au rythme de ses assauts. Toutes ses sensations la percutèrent de plein fouet et lui procurèrent son premier orgasme.

Pansy secoua la tête, elle était excitée à présent. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de se redresser et de voir Daphnée se diriger vers elle.

\- Pansy ! Je te cherche depuis une heure !

\- Je suis là. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Toi qu'est ce qui t'arrives, tu es toute rouge.

\- Je repensais à avant les vacances, toi et moi.

\- Oh ! Et ?

\- Et j'aimerai vraiment trouver un homme capable de me donner autant de plaisir.

Daphnée s'effondra à ses côtés avant de prendre la parole.

\- C'est pareil pour moi. Quand j'y repense, je me dis que tout ce que j'ai connu n'était qu'une pale imitation de sexe. Parce que cette nuit là, j'ai vraiment ressentit un plaisir d'une intensité incroyable. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà.

\- Rappel moi pourquoi on ne recommence pas ?

\- Parce que tout ce qui est unique est inestimable ma belle.

\- Et je pense que tu as peur que si on fait ça, on se mette ensemble.

\- C'est ce qui arrivera inévitablement.

\- Tu es réellement plus sage que moi D. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu, pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

\- Ah oui, euh… J'ai un peu honte maintenant.

\- Daphnée…

\- Je… J'ai des sentiments pour Drago.

Pansy éclata d'un rire franc sous le regard vexée de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi Pansy !

\- Mais non ma belle, je ne me moque pas. Tu sais que Drago et moi nous avons une relation particulière ?

\- Particulière ? Vous êtes perpétuellement en train de vous chamaillez ! Au début, je pensais que vous étiez amoureux mais trop stupide pour vous avouez vos sentiments.

\- Oh, tu donnais bien trop de profondeur à nos rapports. Entre lui et moi ça a toujours été simple. Drago c'est comme un jumeau agaçant ! Très agaçant, mais assez attachant dans le fond. Enfin bref, tu l'aimes ?

\- Ne vas pas trop vite ! J'ai eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui durant les vacances, et c'est vraiment quelqu'un de cultivé. C'est un vrai gentleman et je garde un souvenir magnifique de notre partie d'échec.

\- Sérieusement ? Une partie d'échec ?

\- Ne te moque pas, c'était un beau moment !

\- En quoi ? Tu l'as battu au moins ?

\- Tu m'énerves ! Enlève-moi ce sourire moqueur de ton visage ! C'est un garçon tellement spirituel et distingué !

\- C'est un parfait crétin, mais c'est bien qu'il te plaise pour une seule raison…

\- Je t'écoute ! Parle.

\- Tu fais plus que m'écouter, tu es suspendue à mes lèvres.

\- Pansy !

\- Il en pince pour toi aussi.

Les yeux de Daphnée s'agrandirent de stupeur et un sourire béat naquit sur son beau visage. Elle lança un regard à la brune qui voulait dire « réellement ? ».

\- Oui, réellement. Il m'a dit que jamais il n'avait passé un moment aussi agréable avec une fille. Enfin a part moi, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il me voit réellement comme une fille.

Daphnée éclata de rire avant se lever et d'entrainer Pansy à sa suite. Alors qu'elles marchaient en direction du château la blonde ne pu retenir ses questions.

\- Et toi, belle brune, sur qui as-tu des vues ?

\- Moi ? Je pense que je vais te surprendre mais j'aimerai bien sortir avec une fille. Physiquement, je sais déjà que ça me plait et j'aimerai vraiment approfondir ça.

\- Je pense que tu l'as approfondit comme il faut déjà non ?

\- Je t'ai approfondit toi, c'est tout !

\- Par Merlin ! Tait toi Pansy Parkinson !

\- C'est bon, j'arrête, mais c'est toi qui a commencé !

\- Mais sinon, tu penses à quelqu'un ?

\- Absolument personne. Mais tu seras la première au courant, ne t'en fait pas. J'espère juste que tu ne seras pas trop jalouse !

\- Ca ne sera pas facile, mais je vais prendre sur moi. J'avoue que l'idée de te savoir avec une fille ne me réjouis pas vraiment. Tache de ne pas oublier que JE suis ta meilleure amie.

\- Oh, j'aurai du mal à l'oublier ça !

Elles étaient arrivées devant les hautes portes du château et se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Pansy vit les joues de Daphnée se colorer légèrement, elle ne fut donc pas surprise de voir que Drago les avait rejoints. C'est en silence qu'ils gagnèrent la table des Serpentard et s'installèrent pour ce repas dominical.

Daphnée et Drago discutaient paisiblement quand le regard de Pansy tomba sur la table des Griffondor. Elle faillit recracher son jus de citrouille devant ce spectacle peu ragoutant. Weasley était en train d'embrasser, enfin d'engloutir, Brown. C'était répugnant. Son regard glissa sur la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard qui regardait elle aussi cette boucherie. Mais elle semblait plus énervée que dégoutée.

Pansy la détailla rapidement, elle avait un peu changé durant les vacances. Ses cheveux étaient toujours indisciplinés, mais elle faisait des efforts pour les coiffés, peut être pour attirer le regard du roux ? Ses traits s'étaient affinés et durcis, son enfance semblait derrière elle. Le regard de Pansy glissa malgré elle vers la poitrine de la préfète des Griffondor et elle en apprécia les courbes. Oui, réellement, son enfance était définitivement derrière elle. Elle secoua la tête afin de chasser cette image et se tourna vers Daphnée qui avait posé sa main sur son bras.

\- Pansy, je m'excuse mais pour ce soir, je crois que ça ne va pas être possible pour la soirée pyjama de fin de week-end.

\- Mais enfin, c'est une tradition ! Bon, ça fait deux fois seulement qu'on le fait, mais c'est stimulant de papoter toute la nuit avant d'entamer une semaine de cours !

\- Drago veut sa revanche aux échecs.

\- Et tu vas attendre qu'il revienne de sa ronde ? Ca va faire tard.

Drago se pencha légèrement afin de capter le regard de la brune avant de prendre la parole.

\- En fait, je comptais sur ta générosité et ton altruisme légendaire pour me remplacer ce soir.

\- Ah non ! Drago, non ! Et puis, je ne suis ni généreuse, ni altruiste ! Tu oublies que tu as toutes les rondes du dimanche suite à un service rendu ? J'ai respecté ma partie, à toi d'en faire autant !

\- Ce n'est que pour ce soir Pansy.

Elle ne voulait pas et n'allait pas changer d'avis mais le regard de Daphnée eu raison de sa détermination. Elle acquiesça et Drago lui adressa un franc sourire avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Si tu croise Granger, balance-lui un ou deux pics pour moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

 **Alors? :)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, la fameuse ronde du dimanche soir!**


	2. 1 Ronde du dimanche soir

**Bonsoir, bonsoir,**

 **Je n'ai pas pu attendre! Voilà la suite, avec la fameuse ronde.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Merci à Link02 et Ticlo! :)**

Pansy marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres et déserts de Poudlard. Les bruits inhérents à un vieux château étaient pour elle familier. Ces grincements et crépitements avaient quelque chose de rassurant. Elle inspira profondément, se laissant envahir par ces odeurs qu'elle connaissait et qui l'apaisait.

Elle n'avait vu personne pour l'instant, à croire que les élèves avaient décidé d'être sage cette année. Un hoquet de surprise la contredit et elle se retrouva face à une Serpentard de quatrième année. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et la fixait avec appréhension. Pansy remarqua ses lèvres légèrement gonflés et elle secoua la tête avant de prendre la parole.

\- Rentre aux dortoirs rapidement, sans te faire prendre. Je ne t'enlève aucuns points, mais la prochaine fois, fait attention à l'heure.

\- Mer… Merci Pansy.

\- Aller file, et j'espère que tu n'étais pas avec un Poufsouffle ou pire, un Griffondor.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire avant de détaler et de disparaitre au détour d'un couloir. Pansy se surprit à sourire et à secouer la tête devant cette jeunesse. Etait elle ainsi à quatorze ans ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Un raclement de gorge la tira de ses pensées. Elle leva la tête et vit Granger la fixer avec un sourire. Le sien s'évanouie rapidement quand la Griffondor prit la parole.

\- C'est interdit de couvrir des élèves de sa propre maison. Mais c'était gentil.

\- Miss compassion, je n'ai pas besoin d'un débriefing de mes actions, merci.

Hermione ignora ses paroles et regarda dans le vide derrière Pansy.

\- Il n'est pas là ton décoloré ?

\- Et ton roux ?

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma instantanément et elle tourna le dos à Pansy, dont le regard tomba directement sur la chute de rein de la Griffondor. Elle en apprécia les courbes avant de se ressaisir. Elle avait bien vu ce midi que la jeune femme semblait très mal vivre l'idylle de Weasley avec Lavande. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, poussa un énième soupir, elle prit sa décision. Elle s'approcha de Granger, qui lui tournait toujours le dos, et lui prit doucement le bras.

\- Aller, suis-moi.

\- Quoi ? Mais attends !

Malgré ses paroles, la Griffondor se laissa entrainer par la sulfureuse brune à travers les couloirs. Elle ne reprit la parole qu'une fois assise sur une chaise, dans une salle vide.

\- Pansy, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Ouh, tu connais mon prénom !

\- Arrête, qu'est qui t'arrives.

Pansy fixa la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la réponse à cette question. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait agit suite à une pulsion. Elle trouvait la Griffondor attirante, et en ce dimanche soir, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire des rondes dans le château désert. Elle avait envie de parler, de se détendre avant de reprendre une semaine de cours. Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre mais fini par prendre la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de faire mes rondes, c'est chiant. C'est plus sympa d'être là non ?

\- Avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle voyait la rouge et or réfléchir, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle pensait et elle s'empressa de la détromper.

\- Ce n'est pas un piège, il n'y pas une horde de Serpentard qui va débarquer.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas Malfoy qui est là ? J'ai remarqué qu'il faisait les rondes du dimanche soir seul.

\- Il ne pouvait pas.

\- Ah. Tu sais que c'est notre plus longue conversation ?

\- Erreur, c'est notre première conversation.

Elles se fixèrent avant d'éclater de rire. En effet, elle se détestait par procuration mais ne s'était jamais réellement adressé la parole. Pansy vit que les yeux de Granger étaient encore légèrement rouges.

\- Tu as pleuré à cause du roux ?

Le sourire d'Hermione s'évanouie d'un coup. Elle fixa Pansy, semblant prendre une décision.

\- Si on reste dans cette salle, qu'on discute, sincèrement, rien ne…

\- Rien ne sortira de cette salle Hermione. Ce n'est pas un piège, je ne vais pas répéter ce que tu vas me dire à Drago.

\- Ne m'en veux pas mais je ne te fais pas confiance.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est même normal. Aller, je vais te prouver ma bonne volonté, pose une question, j'y répondrais en toute sincérité.

\- Tu es avec Drago ?

Pansy ne pu retenir un éclat de rire qui sembla vexer Hermione. Elle se contrôla et reprit sa respiration.

\- Je te propose de me poser une question, et c'est celle là que tu choisis ? Enfin, la réponse est non. Ce n'est pas mon copain. Et j'irai plus loin en disant que ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- Mais, vous avez l'air tellement ensemble !

\- Tu es avec Harry ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! C'est un ami !

\- C'est la même chose, nous sommes toujours ensemble parce qu'on s'entend bien, c'est tout. On est ami.

\- Je vois. Pansy… On peut réellement se parler ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi ?

\- Bien trop de chose !

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin et Pansy lui répondit avec un sourire avant de reprendre.

\- Mais c'est vrai. Tu es intelligente mais tu ne vois pas l'évidence. Tu es jalouse de Brown parce qu'elle sort avec Weasley, mais ce que tu n'as pas vu c'est que lui, c'est toi qu'il veut. Il s'est juste fait harponner par cette cruche, c'est tout. En plus, c'est typiquement masculin le fait de vouloir prendre de l'expérience avant de se mettre avec la femme qu'on désire réellement. Brown, c'est son gallot d'essais.

\- Tu parles toujours autant ?

\- Toujours.

Hermione lui sourit avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- Tu penses que c'est ça ? C'est stupide !

\- Il a seize ans, la plupart de ses décisions sont dictés par son entre-jambe.

\- Classe.

Pansy remarque qu'Hermione avait violemment rougit à ce mot, elle écarquilla les yeux avant de dire :

\- Tu es vierge !?

Hermione sursauta et la fixa, devenant encore plus écarlate.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je ne te permets pas !

\- Tu as rougit au mot « entre-jambes », il n'y a qu'une vierge pour être aussi prude !

\- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Pourquoi tu as l'air surprise ?

\- Je pensais que tu avais couché avec Krum.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'éclater de rire. Sa relation avec le joueur de Quiddich avait fait l'objet de nombreuse spéculation.

\- Comme tu l'as deviné, je n'ai couché avec Viktor. Dis-moi, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que Ron veut de moi ?

\- La manière dont il te regarde ?

\- Et comment tu aurais vu ça, toi ?

Pansy sentit le rouge lui monté aux joues, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre à ça ? Mentir ou dire la vérité ? Elle fixa Hermione.

\- Si je te réponds, tu me promets de le garder pour toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Depuis la rentrée, je… Je… Ah !

\- Oui ?

\- Je regarde beaucoup votre table, et je vois bien le regard qu'il pose sur toi. C'est limpide.

\- Pourquoi tu regardes notre table. Tu regardes qui ?

\- Je regarde plusieurs personnes. Je regarde… Je regarde les filles.

\- Les filles ?! Tu es…

\- Je ne suis rien du tout ! J'aime juste regarder les filles, d'accord !

\- Tu regardes qui à notre table ?

\- Ah non ! Là, tu vas trop loin !

\- Rien du tout ! Tu m'as demandé si j'étais vierge, tu peux répondre à ça !

\- C'est stupide ! J'aurai du rentrer au dortoir au lieu de discuter avec toi !

\- Ne t'énerve pas. Je suis juste curieuse, c'est tout.

\- Ginny Weasley, les sœurs Patil et… Toi.

En prononçant ce dernier mot, elle avait fixé la Griffondor. Et sa réaction l'avait grandement surprise. Hermione la regardait avec un sourire fier sur le visage et elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je te plais ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je dis juste que tu es belle.

\- Tu es attirée par les filles ?

\- Peut être.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse ça.

Un silence s'installa entre les jeunes femmes avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne la parole.

\- Pansy, est ce que tu veux bien m'embrasser ?

Sous le choc de la demande, la Serpentard avait sursauté. Elle la fixa cherchant la moindre moquerie dans ses yeux, mais elle n'y lu rien de tel. Elle poussa un soupir et dit :

\- Je veux bien, mais pose toi une simple question avant. Est-ce que tu le veux vraiment, ou c'est juste pour ton égo de femme blessé ?

\- Tu as les plus belles lèvres que je n'ai jamais vu, ne te pose pas trop de question quand à mes intentions. Après tout, j'ai seize ans moi aussi, et des hormones.

Pansy secoua la tête et sourit. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione, qui s'était mise debout, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches afin de l'attirer contre elle. La Griffondor se laissa faire et plaça ses bras autours de la nuque de Pansy. La Serpentard combla rapidement l'espace entre elle en posant ses lèvres pulpeuse sur celle d'Hermione. Elle fut parcourue par un frisson terrible.

Elle voulu mettre fin au baiser mais Hermione la maintenait fermement et voulu au contraire l'approfondir. Elle ne réfléchit pas et céda à la demande de la femme dans ses bras. Contrairement à Daphnée, Hermione avait un gout plus frais, plus mentholé. Leurs langues dansaient un balai magnifique qui leurs arracha un gémissement. Ce bruit sembla les ramener à la réalité et elles se séparèrent rapidement. Elles étaient gênées mais Hermione releva les yeux et fixa Pansy.

\- Tu embrasses vraiment bien. Bien mieux que Viktor.

\- Je te retourne le compliment. Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne nuit Hermione.

\- Attends !

Mais Pansy était partie. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce, proche d'Hermione. Elle avait encore la sensation de sa langue sur la sienne, de son corps proche du sien, de la courbe de ses seins. Elle sentit son corps réagir et se maudit. Granger ? Sérieusement ? Une Griffondor et qui plus est une… Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer, même mentalement, l'insulte. Elle avait embrassé Hermione, elle avait adoré ça et maintenant elle avait envie de recommencer. Elle pensa brièvement à ses parents, « toujours pur », ça allait être difficile.

 **Bon, cette fois ci je vais tenir jusqu'a jeudi avant de publier la suite!**

 **Ce sera un POV Hermione puis Pansy. J'ai pas mal d'idée pour cette fiction en prenant en compte la guerre et le post-Poudlard. :)**

 **Une petite review? Pour savoir si ça plait, si je vais dans la bonne direction!**

 **Biz!**


	3. Meilleures amies

**Un grand merci à Delphine03, Link02, LucileEvilRegal (ton pseudo déchire! EQ forever! :p), Natsu'eichi, OoO-RED-OoO et Ticlo!**

 **Red et Delphine, la voilà la suite! Avec un peu d'avance même! Et Guest du 1709, oui, ça va vite, une impulsion, un désir, la réflexion après est plus complexe.**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

Hermione se retenait afin de ne pas courir dans les couloirs du château. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait apprécié de discuter avec Pansy, enfin une fille avec un vrai sens de la répartie et qui n'était pas la sœur de Ron. Elle avait détesté Pansy rapidement, elle la voyait comme une extension de Malefoy. Les années aidant, elle avait commencé à voir la jeune femme différemment, mais il était plus simple de continuer à la détester, par habitude.

Elle avait changé de regard sur la Serpentard quand cette dernière avait montré un talent, qualifié d'Optimal, en métamorphose et en sortilège. Dès lors, sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'était mise en compétition avec elle. Mais se retrouver dans une salle vide, un dimanche soir, à parler comme si elles étaient de vieilles amies, ça elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Que dire donc de ce baiser ? Elle ne pouvait pas clamer que c'était la faute de Pansy, car c'était elle qui le lui avait demandé.

Elle soupira, pourquoi avait-elle fait cela. Quand la jeune femme lui avait avoué qu'elle la regardait et qu'elle la trouvait belle, elle avait été envahit par une sensation de chaleur. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit, elle avait posé ses yeux sur les lèvres magnifiques de Pansy, ses lèvres d'un galbe parfait et d'un rose tentant. Hermione passa une main sur sa nuque. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par une fille, mais ce soir, dans cette salle vide… Tout lui avait plu, sa voix un peu rauque, ses intonations légèrement moqueuses, la façon qu'elle avait de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres quand elle hésitait, le petit pli qui se formait entre ses sourcils quand elle était irritée, l'odeur de sa peau qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de capter.

Hermione laissa échapper un grognement, elle avait une capacité exceptionnel à analyser, mais dans ce cas précis, c'était un défaut. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose et surtout elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa réaction. Et encore moins celle de Pansy, qui l'avait planté là, après ce baiser fabuleux.

Elle sursauta à la voix de Grosse Dame qui lui demanda le mot de passe.

\- Vif d'Or.

Le portrait pivota et la première personne qu'elle vit fut Ginny. Et elle se précipita vers elle, ignorant totalement Harry qui voulut l'interpeller et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la rousse. Ginny leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie et su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle ne lui laissa donc pas le loisir de commencer à parler.

\- Avant que tu ne commences à parler, je tiens à te dire que, premièrement il est plus de vingt-deux heures et deuxièmement je dois terminer ce devoir de métamorphose pour demain.

Hermione regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la rousse et se rapprocha de son oreille.

\- Monte avec moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de parler. C'est facile ça, je crois que j'ai encore mon parchemin de l'année dernière. Tu montes tout de suite et il est à toi.

\- Tu es la meilleure ! Tiens, prends ça.

Ginny avait rassemblé ses affaires et fourrer une partie de ses livres dans les bras de la brune.

Elles étaient dans la chambre d'Hermione, chambre qu'elle ne partageait avec personne, privilège de préfet. Il avait fallut à Ginny moins d'un quart d'heure pour recopier les éléments qui l'intéressait dans le devoir d'Hermione. Elle était à présent assise sur le lit à attendre que la brune veuille bien se décider à parler.

\- J'ai embrassé Pansy Parkinson.

\- PARDON ?!

Ginny avait littéralement hurlé. Hermione avait rougit juste en disant cela à haute voix et soupira avant de répéter.

\- J'ai embrassé…

\- J'ai compris, mais comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

Hermione lui raconta toute l'histoire, à bout de souffle, elle fixa Ginny, qui était pendue à ses lèvres.

\- C'est incroyable comme histoire ! Franchement je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible, venant de toi ! Ne te vexe pas hein, mais toi qui embrasses une fille. Et quelle fille, la tombeuse de Serpentard ! Tu sais qu'elle a perdu sa virginité à quatorze ans ?

\- Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- C'était avec Blaise, c'est lui qui me l'a dit.

\- Blaise, tu le vois encore ?

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas question ! C'était comment ?

\- Génial ! J'ai honte de l'avouer mais elle embrasse divinement bien.

\- Donc après ce fabuleux baiser, elle est partie, comme ça ?

\- Comme ça, me laissant seule dans la salle, avec toutes mes questions en tête. Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça Ginny ?

\- Parce que tu en avais envie ! Ne réfléchis pas trop. C'était le moment, c'était elle, c'est comme ça. Parfois, certaines actions n'ont aucune justification. C'est une attraction. Et puis, je connais un peu la réputation de Pansy, elle ne fait rien sans le vouloir réellement.

\- Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? Pourquoi est-elle partie comme ça ?

\- Là, je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas me mettre dans vos têtes. Mais toi, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je n'ai qu'une envie, goûté encore à ses lèvres.

\- Ben voilà, pour l'instant ne te poses pas plus de questions.

\- Mais si de son côté, elle ne veut pas. Si ce n'était qu'une fois ?

\- Ah, mais arrête de te prendre la tête. Tu le sauras bien assez vite. Enfin, à un moment ou vous ne serez que toutes les deux. Je vous vois mal vous mettre à discuter en plein milieu de la Grande Salle !

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Merci Ginny ! Tu veux rester dormir là ce soir ?

\- Non, merci. J'ai trop peur que me confonde avec Pansy dans la nuit !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Ginny éclata de rire et s'effondra dans le lit de sa meilleure amie.

\- Détends-toi, je plaisante.

Dans les cachots, Pansy venait de pénétrer dans la salle commune. Elle balaya rapidement le petit salon des yeux et repéra Daphnée qui était en pleine partie d'échec avec un Drago qui semblait réfléchir ardemment. Elle poussa un soupir avant de rejoindre tranquillement ses amis. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au plateau avant de dire :

\- Laisse tomber Drago, dans deux coups tu es échec et mat, au mieux tu peux retarder l'échéance à quatre coups mais ça me parait difficile.

\- Raaaah ! Je le sais, elle est forte et je n'aime pas perdre ! Bon, je m'incline Daphnée.

La blonde lui adressa un sourire rayonnant avant de prendre la parole.

\- Mais tu as gagné deux parties sur les quatre. Donc le total est de trois victoires pour moi, contre deux pour toi. Je te proposerai bien une revanche, mais je sens que la brune à mes côtés n'est pas de cet avis.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Pansy et se leva. Drago se leva en même temps que Daphnée, galant, avant de leur sourire.

\- Filer donc faire vos trucs de filles, je vais ranger.

Une fois dans la chambre de Pansy, Daphnée s'installa dans le fauteuil en cuir, dans un angle de la pièce et fixa la brune. Elle n'avait eu besoin que d'un regard pour voir que sa meilleure amie n'était pas dans son état habituel. Pansy était affalée sur la méridienne proche de la cheminée et le regard planté celui de la blonde elle déclara.

\- J'ai embrassé Granger.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser seule une minute ! C'est dingue ça !

\- Je n'ai…

\- Si tu me dis « Je n'ai pas fait exprès » je me lève et je te gifle Pansy !

\- Ce n'est pas ça… C'est…

Pansy souffla d'agacement avant de tout raconter à la blonde. Le silence régnait entre les deux femmes. Silence auquel Daphnée mit rapidement fin.

\- Réellement ? Granger ?

\- Daphnée…

\- Non, mais c'est vrai ! C'est une sang-de-bourbe Pansy ! Ta petite histoire est très belle, mais… Par Merlin ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Elle est belle, incroyablement belle. Elle était là, à me faire des compliments, et dans ses yeux, je ne voyais que de l'envie. Je n'ai pas su me retenir d'accord ! Et franchement, si ça te dérange tant que ça, je ne te retiens pas !

\- Pansy, le fait n'est pas tant que ça me dérange ou non. C'est plutôt que ça ne te dérange pas toi ! Je te connais par cœur et je sais que la pureté du sang n'a que peu d'importance pour toi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de ta famille, ni de beaucoup de personnes ici. J'ai juste… Peur pour toi.

\- Pourquoi, je n'ai fait que l'embrasser, c'est tout.

\- Je vais me répéter, je te connais par cœur, et ce que je vois dans tes yeux, ce n'est pas juste un baiser. C'est plutôt « Daphnée arrête moi avant que je fasse la bêtise de ma vie, car je suis sous le charme de cette fille ». C'est ça, qu'il y a dans te yeux et dans ton cœur ma belle.

\- Tu m'énerves ! J'aurai du prendre Milicent comme meilleure amie !

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi la vérité !

\- Je la regarde depuis un moment. A partir d'un moment en particulier en fait. Tu te rappel ce jour ou j'ai eu un Optimal en sortilège et elle un Effort Exceptionnel ? Je pense que si un regard pouvait tuer, je serai morte ce jour là. Elle était tellement en colère ! Et en une fraction de seconde, je me suis perdue dans ses yeux. A partir de là, j'ai eu du mal à ne pas la regarder. Je la trouve tellement belle. Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui m'attire. Enfin, j'étais bien tranquille dans mon coin, à la regarder de loin. Mais en tombant sur elle ce soir je n'ai pas réfléchit. Pas une seule seconde, avant de l'entrainer dans une salle. Je me disais que c'était sans risque, qu'on ne ferait que s'envoyer des insultes ou au mieux discuter. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle me demanderait de l'embrasser !

\- Ton problème Pansy, c'est qu'en amour, tu ne réfléchis pas ! Tu sais ce que je vois moi ? Une petite brune qui va tomber amoureuse ! Et ça va être un carnage !

\- Je sais…

\- Je suis sérieuse Pansy, tu vas lui faire du mal, c'est certain ! Et toi… Toi, je vais devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère ma vieille !

\- Je sais que tu as raison, mais… A cet instant précis, je ne désire qu'une chose.

\- Recommencer ?

\- Recommencer.

\- Tu sais que tu vas faire une erreur. Mais tu vas n'en faire qu'a te tête… Tu m'exaspères parfois !

\- J'aviserai. Peut être que ce n'était qu'une expérience pour elle. Je te fais la promesse de ne rien entreprendre. Si elle ne vient pas vers moi, de manière explicite, je ne ferai rien.

\- Tu me prends pour Drago ou quoi ? Tu penses sérieusement que je vais te croire ? A l' instant où tu verras ses yeux tu oublieras toute promesse. Il ne reste plus qu'a espérer que Miss Granger soit plus raisonnable que toi.

Daphnée se leva et prit sa meilleure dans ses bras. Elle la serra aussi fort qu'elle pu.

\- Pansy, peut importe ce que tu feras, je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ce soir là, Pansy et Hermione s'endormirent paisiblement en revivant en songe l'intime moment qu'elles avaient partagé.

Daphnée, par contre, ne dormait pas. Elle regardait sa meilleure amie dormir, tiraillé par plusieurs émotions. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait protéger Pansy, plus que tout, c'était sa priorité. Elle poussa un soupir et se blottit sous les draps contre le corps brûlant de la brune.

 **Une petite review serai la bienvenue :)**

 **Qu'en pensez vous, comment voyez vous la suite, votre avis sur les réactions des filles?**

 **Bisous!**


	4. Mercredi soir

**Un grand merci à Delphine03, Link02, LucileEvilRegal, Natsu'eichi, OoO-RED-OoO, Ticlo, DanielaMauricio, Eejil34, argentlame35 et senvrillon.**

 **Merci pour votre soutient! Je suis inspirée, donc voilà le chapitre.**

 **Réponses aux review:**

 **\- RED: Voilà la suite! J'espère que ça va te plaire, tiens moi au courant!**

 **\- Delphine03: Difficile pour ces filles là de ne pas penser... Et oui, tu as raison pour Daphnée ;)**

 **\- RED (Merci pour ces 2 review): Il y aura des drama, il en faut. Sinon, je vais vous perdre rapidement si c'est trop facile pour elles. Et puis, leur relation est complexe de base ;). Pour le Happy End, je ne répond pas de suite. Sache juste que je ne suis pas du tout adepte de death-fic ou autre truc de ce genre.**

 **\- haruka: Merci beaucoup! :)**

 _ **POV Pansy**_

Pansy prenait son petit déjeuné en laissant son regard parcourir la Grande Salle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, croiser les yeux d'Hermione. Mais elle savait que Daphnée suivait le moindre de ses mouvements et s'abstint donc. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration avant d'engloutir le reste de son pamplemousse et de se lever. Elle quitta la salle en sentant le regard d'Hermione sur elle et eu un mal considérable à ne pas se retourner. Elle se consola en sachant qu'à partir de dix heures les Serpentard partageaient un cours commun de sortilèges avec les Griffondor. Daphnée étant en septième année, elle n'aurait pas à supporter ce chaperonnage.

Le cours de sortilèges arriva trop lentement à son gout. Elle arriva cependant tranquillement devant la porte, aux côtés de Drago et s'installa. Dès que le professeur Flitwik commença à parler, elle autorisa enfin son regard à se poser sur la Griffondor. Elle ne voyait que son dos, mais les tremblements qui agitaient ses cheveux lui indiquaient qu'Hermione écrivait à toute vitesse. Elle ne put retenir un sourire avant d'essayer de reprendre le fil du monologue du professeur. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre du retard.

Quand ils furent tous invités à prendre leurs baguettes pour un exercice pratique, Pansy leva de nouveau les yeux vers Hermione. Cette fois, la Griffondor c'était retournée, et elle la fixait avec intensité. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé de la sorte. Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer tout ce que semblait vouloir dire ces yeux noisettes. Mais une chose était certaine, Hermione n'avait pas envie d'en rester là. La voix de Drago la tira de ses pensées et coupa ainsi brutalement le contact entre les deux femmes.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a à te fixer comme ça Granger ?

\- Laisse, ce n'est rien. Surement encore cette histoire d'Optimal qui a du mal à passer.

Il n'insista pas, ce qui interpella Pansy. Elle était obnubilée par Hermione et n'avait pas remarqué les légères cernes de son ami. Elle le fixa, détaillant minutieusement son visage avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et comme Daphnée était avec moi…

Il évita son regard, portant son attention sur l'item devant lui qu'il devait faire disparaitre et réapparaitre sur le bureau du professeur. Il lança son sortilège et échoua. Pansy vit clairement ses traits se crisper et ses joues se colorés sous l'effet de ce qu'elle reconnu comme de la colère. Drago se leva et quitta le cours sans plus d'explication, laissant toute la salle pantoise. Personne ne réagit avant que la porte ne claque brutalement, signifiant le départ du jeune homme.

Pansy était interloquée. Elle n'avait rien vu, rien du tout. Pourtant son meilleur ami allait mal. Très mal même. Elle n'avait pas perçu le désarroi de Drago, elle aurait du lire entre les lignes. Il est vrai qu'il était quelque peu distant depuis la rentrée et elle s'était empresser de mettre ça sur le compte de son béguin pour Daphnée. Elle était tellement focalisée sur ses propres sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention à lui. Elle sentait plusieurs regards sur elle, dont celui du professeur qui la fixa avant de dire.

\- C'est inadmissible. Cinquante points de moins pour Serpentard. Dites à M. Malfoy qu'il est attendu dans mon bureau à la fin de la journée.

\- Je ne suis pas sa secrétaire. Transmettez le message au professeur Rogue.

\- Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard pour votre insolence mademoiselle Parkinson.

Pansy poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Evidemment, elle était insolente ! Etait-ce de l'insolence que de faire la remarque qu'elle n'était pas une extension de Drago ? Elle capta rapidement les yeux d'Hermione et sa colère se dissipa quelque peu. Elle savait ce que la Griffondor avait en tête. Elle la voyait venir si facilement. Donc, quand la fin du cours fut annoncée, elle rangea lentement ses affaires. Elle voyait Hermione faire de même, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Une fois la salle déserte, elle vit la jeune femme s'avancer avec une certaine hésitation vers elle. Elle lui sourit avant de prendre la parole.

\- Hermione, je me doute que tu veux parler d'hier soir, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je n'aurai pas du partir comme ça, certes. Mais là, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être vue à papoter avec toi et surtout je n'ai pas le temps.

Hermione la fixait, la bouche entre-ouverte. Pansy savait que ses paroles étaient brutales, voir blessantes. Mais elle ne pouvait effectivement pas être vue avec Hermione, en pleine discussion amicale. De plus, elle devait retrouver Drago au plus vite. Elle était plus qu'inquiète. Hermione se décida à parler, d'une voix légèrement enroué.

\- Bien. Je ne dérange pas plus. Je ne te dérangerai plus à l'avenir. Jamais.

Pansy sursauta, la jeune femme avait prit ses mots un peu trop à la lettre. Elle songea à Daphnée. C'était l'occasion de tout régler, d'éloigner Hermione définitivement d'elle. Mais quand la Griffondor avait prononcé le mot « jamais », Pansy avait sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière avant de fixer Hermione.

\- Tu ne m'as pas comprise. Là, tout de suite, on ne peut pas discuter. La ronde de mercredi soir ?

\- Evidemment, le soir, quand le château est désert.

\- On parlera de ça aussi. A mercredi jolie brune.

Malgré elle, Hermione rougit et cela arrache un sourire éclatant à Pansy qui s'en alla sans entendre les paroles d'Hermione.

\- A mercredi joli serpent.

 _ **POV Hermione**_

Hermione était anxieuse. Les battements de son cœur étaient désordonnés. Elle était littéralement perdue. Appuyée contre un mur glacial du château, elle avait du mal à calmer l'appréhension qui se distillait doucement en elle. Elle avait hésité avant de venir, voulant donner sa ronde à Ron afin d'éviter cette fille qui avait chamboulé sa vie. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Malgré les mots de la jeune femme, elle était là, dans ce couloir désert à l'attendre. Ce couloir où Pansy avait saisit son bras avant de l'entrainer dans une salle quelques jours auparavant. Elle jouait nerveusement avec la manche de sa robe tout en se maudissant d'être aussi émotive.

De quoi avait-elle peur ? Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se dire qu'elle était anxieuse car elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être là. Que tout cela, malgré ce que pouvait dire Ginny, n'était pas raisonnable. Mais elle ne pouvait plus être raisonnable concernant Pansy. Depuis qu'elle avait gouté à ses lèvres, elle avait perdue toute capacité à résister à la jeune femme. Trois jours, il n'avait fallu que trois jours pour qu'elle soit obsédée par une fille. Une fille, une femme… Une tombeuse comme disait Ginny. C'était un point qu'elle ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête. Une femme. Jamais elle ne s'était réellement posée de question sur son orientation sexuelle.

La découverte de la magie avait été une heureuse surprise pour elle et ses parents. Cela l'avait amené à repenser ce qu'elle était désormais, une sorcière et non plus une humaine quelconque, une moldue. Du haut de ses onze ans elle avait face à une première crise existentielle, qui n'avait de crise que le nom. Car dans cette étape de sa vie, ses parents avaient été présent et d'un soutient sans faille. C'était grâce à leurs paroles et à leurs lettres qu'elle avait pu faire face à des rejets et des discriminations comme celles des Serpentard. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Elle était là, à attendre une femme pour qui elle représentait théoriquement une espèce à éliminer. Elle soupira en repensant aux lèvres de Pansy. Une femme. Elle était sous le charme d'une femme. Elle se croyait pourtant amoureuse de Ron. Aurait-elle confondu une forte amitié avec de l'amour ? Car l'attrait physique que représentait pour elle la Serpentard n'avait pas d'équivalent. Que ce soit Viktor ou Ron, aucun d'eux n'avaient réussi à provoquer ce frisson si particulier en elle. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait déjà regardé des filles. Elle pensait qu'elle ne faisait que se comparer, qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Mais vu sa réaction face à Pansy, elle devait admettre qu'il y avait plus.

Sa haine envers Pansy avait toujours été disproportionnée. Leurs querelles d'adolescentes ne justifiaient pas une haine aussi viscérale. Peut-être cela était-il un moyen pour elle d'éviter de faire face à l'attirance qu'exerçait la jeune femme sur elle. Depuis sa courte conversation avec la Serpentard, elle avait attendu et redouté cet instant. La réaction de Pansy quand elle était allée lui parler l'avait blessée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme soit aussi franche. Elle comprenait aisément que le fait de discuter tranquillement ensemble n'était pas possible, mais l'entendre à haute voix avait été difficile. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et sursauta en entendant la voix de Pansy. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivée.

\- Bonsoir Hermione.

\- Bonsoir Pansy.

Elle pouvait aisément voir que Pansy la détaillait des pieds à la tête. Une fois de plus, elle fut trahit par sa pigmentation. Elle vit la brune aux yeux verts se rapprocher d'elle et elle ne dit rien quand elle lui prit la main afin de l'entrainer de nouveau dans la même salle de classe vide.

Le silence entre les deux femmes n'avait rien de pesant. Chacune profitait de la présence de l'autre. Une fois Hermione appuyé sur une table Pansy prit la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie aussi soudainement ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit avant d'accepter de t'embrasser. Après l'avoir fait, je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je suis partie. Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de faire ça ?

\- Parce que j'en avais envie.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Le silence était cette fois pesant. Elles se fixaient, sans qu'aucune des deux ne veuillent baisser le regard. Au même moment leurs yeux glissèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre. Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et Pansy passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Ce fut comme un signal et il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour se jeter l'une sur l'autre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement dans un baiser qui ne laissait pas de place au doute. C'était un baiser qui n'exprimait qu'une seule chose, le manque. Puis, elles prirent le temps de se dompter et de s'apprendre. Les baisers se faisaient plus doux, moins fiévreux. Hermione repoussa doucement Pansy afin de la fixer. La Serpentard la fixa, essayant de comprendre ce geste. Hermione ne se dérobait pas devant les yeux inquisiteurs de Pansy, elle attendait qu'elle parle. La burne aux yeux verts prit donc la parole.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu… ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Hermione sentit tout son être réagir devant la confusion de Pansy. Elle était si craquante avec ses joues légèrement rouge, ses lèvres gonflées et sa voix chargée d'hésitation. Elle prit son temps avant de répondre, c'était à elle de mener la danse cette fois.

\- J'aime beaucoup, beaucoup trop même. Si je t'ai écarté c'est parce que j'ai une question. C'est très important pour moi.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être pas vu avec moi ?

Le visage de Pansy se ferma instantanément. Elle regarda le plafond avant de pousser un soupir. Hermione la voyait réfléchir et su qu'elle lui dirait la vérité quand Pansy planta son regard émeraude dans le sien.

\- Tu es intelligente. Brillante même. Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, tu le sais déjà.

\- C'est parce que je suis la fille de moldues.

Pansy acquiesça et Hermione poursuivit.

\- Beaucoup pense que vous vous donnez un genre à Serpentard, mais ces idées sont réellement ancrées en vous. Je ne pense pas que tu m'embrasserais de la sorte si tu étais persuadée que je suis répugnante. J'en déduis que tu ne les partage pas totalement, mais que tu prétends le contraire pour rester dans le rang.

\- C'est une partie de la réponse. La situation actuelle est aussi un facteur important. Tu sais, cela dépasse les querelles de Maisons. Je pense que tu ne réalises pas la pression que nous subissons. Etre née dans une famille de sang-pur représente des obligations et surtout une certaine… Loyauté… A apporter. A nos parents, à d'autres personnes…

\- A Voldemort.

Pansy baissa la tête et d'un geste tendre mais ferme Hermione lui releva le visage pour la fixer.

\- Ecoute, j'entends bien ce que tu me dis. Tes mots sont une chose, ta façon de m'embrasser et de me regarder en sont une autre chose. Dis-moi, qu'est ce qui est vrai ?

\- Ce qui est vrai… C'est que je suis tout, sauf une bonne fille. Je ne suis pas raisonnable Hermione. Mais je ne peux pas m'exposer. Te parler cordialement en public… Tu as eu pourtant de beaux exemples de répudiation d'héritiers, Sirius Black, La mère de l'Auror Black. Je pense que tu peux comprendre.

\- Je comprends. En revanche, je ne cautionne pas. Une chose encore Pansy, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas tout simplement dit non ?

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas. Parce que tu m'attires ! Et que depuis que je t'ai embrassé je ne…

\- Pense qu'a ça.

Elles se fixèrent avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne la parole.

\- Alors à quoi ça rime ?

\- A rien. Toute cette histoire est dénuée de tout sens.

A ces mots leurs regards se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et elles se sourient avant de s'embrasser de nouveau, de manière violente, passionnée. Comme si ce baiser était le dernier.

 **Donner moi vos avis! ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres donc... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il va être perçu.**

 **A bientôt!**


	5. Mercredi soir partie 2

**Merci à tous pour votre soutient! Une pensée particulière pour** **Delphine03, Link02, LucileEvilRegal, Natsu'eichi, OoO-RED-OoO, Ticlo, DanielaMauricio, Eejil34, argentlame35, senvrillon, Anomyne28 (numéro de département?), MathSI (T'es en prépa? ;p), Pupyhr (dans ma tête c'est puppy :p), SssslytherinGirl (au top le pseudo!)!**

 **Réponse aux review:**

 **RED:** **Et oui, Voldemort, la guerre... Je n'épargnerai pas forcément nos héroïnes. Mais je ne suis pas sadique, enfin, pas trop ;)**

 **Senvrillon:** **Merci à toi de me lire! Et de laisser un com! Ça fait vraiment plaisir!**

 **Delphine03:** **Et oui, elles le savent, mais il parait que le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore... :p**

 **Guest (26 sept.):** **Voilà la suite! En espérant que ça te plaise!**

 **Titemazu:** **Merci pour cette longue tirade chaton ;) Bisous!**

 **y:** **Je suis contente que leur relation te plaise! Et ce couple... Je le trouve magique!**

 _ **Preview:**_

\- A rien. Toute cette histoire est dénuée de tout sens.

A ces mots leurs regards se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et elles se sourient avant de s'embrasser de nouveau, de manière violente, passionnée. Comme si ce baiser était le dernier.

 ** _Now:_**

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent plus par manque d'oxygène que par envie. Cependant, leurs corps restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre. Leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre, elles ne se quittaient pas du regard. L'intensité de l'échange les faisait vibrer. Pansy fut la première à se redresser. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un soupir à mi-chemin entre le bien être et la frustration. Elle reporta quasi-instantanément ses yeux sur Hermione et ne pu retenir un sourire quand elle décela la légère rougeur de ses joues. Pansy prit la parole :

\- Ce qui n'a pas de sens c'est le plaisir que je prends à t'embrasser.

\- Je partage totalement ta pensée.

\- La seule évidence que j'ai, c'est l'envie de tes lèvres.

Hermione rougit d'avantage à ces paroles et ses iris dérivèrent sur les lèvres de la Serpentard. Elle mourait d'envie de les dévorer à nouveau mais n'en fit rien. Il fallait qu'elles parlent, qu'elles éclaircissent cette situation. Hermione focalisa à nouveau son attention sur les yeux de Pansy avant de prendre la parole.

\- Et une fois encore, je partage cette envie. Qu'est ce que ça signifie Pansy ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi j'aurai la réponse ?

\- Parce que tu es plus… expérimentée que moi.

\- Oh, je vois. Sous prétexte que je ne suis pas une miss-je-sais-tout prude et pucelle je suis censée savoir quoi faire ?

\- Je ne suis pas prude ! Et puis oui, je pensais que ta longue expérience aurait pu nous aider…

Toute douceur les avait à présent quitté et elles se fixaient avec colère, voir avec rage. Pansy avait les sourcils froncé, agacé par le sous-entendu de fille facile. La Griffondor quand à elle était énervé par les mots blessant de la brune aux yeux vert. Hermione ne put retenir sa phrase suivante :

\- En même temps pourquoi je te pose des questions ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais assez de capacité de réflexion pour me trouver une réponse !

\- Bien ! Bravo ! Tu révèles enfin le visage de la garce hystérique et méprisante qui est en toi ! Tu es condescendante Hermione !

\- Et toi stupide !

\- Tu ne penses pas un traite mot de ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Parce que toi oui, peut-être ?

\- Oui !

\- Pansy, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai voulu que tu m'embrasses ! C'était totalement inapproprié et pour le coup stupide !

\- Si tu le dis ! Je ne suis pas certaine que ton corps soit d'accord avec ton cerveau.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu es là, à me faire des réflexions sur la gestion de ma vie, comme si tu savais déjà tout. Mais tu ne sais rien et tu n'es rien Pansy Parkinson !

A ce moment précis, Hermione su qu'elle était allée trop loin. L'instant fut fugace mais elle perçu distinctement la douleur dans les yeux émeraude de la Serpentard. Une vague de culpabilité s'empara d'elle et elle murmura.

\- Je suis désolée Pansy, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- C'est pourtant exactement ce que tu as dis. Je ne te retiens pas, c'est toi qui as voulu qu'on se parle. On me taxe de garce sans cœur, mais je crois que dans ce domaine je n'ai rien à t'apprendre.

\- Je n'irai nulle part. Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas ça, mais je suis perdue et en colère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est de tes lèvres dont j'ai envie. Ca n'a pas de sens.

\- Parfois Hermione, les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Il n'y pas de raison à tout. Tu crois que je ne suis pas en colère également d'éprouver autant de plaisir à embrasser une …

\- Une quoi Pansy, vas y, dis le !

\- Une fille dont les parents sont des moldues.

\- Ca te pose un réel problème à ce que je vois ! Ecoute, on va régler cette situation rapidement. A partir de cet instant, on oublie tout, on fait comme si tout cela n'était jamais arrivé.

\- Mais c'est arrivé Hermione, je ne pourrais jamais le nier. Et effectivement, j'ai un problème avec ça. Mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu penses. Cela n'a rien à voir à une histoire de sang pur. C'est juste que…

\- Parle ! Je ne vais pas t'arracher les mots de la bouche quand même.

\- C'est juste que… D'où vient cette magie ? Je veux dire ta magie. Tes parents sont des moldues, alors comment se fait il que tu sois une sorcière ? Si un des parents est sorcier, oui, j'admets que la transmission de la magie est logique. Mais dans ton cas, comment est ce possible ? Il n'y a qu'une seule solution, ces pouvoirs viennent d'une autre personne !

\- Tu penses réellement que j'ai volé la magie d'un sorcier et qu'il est devenu…

\- Un Cracmol, oui.

\- C'est tellement diffamatoire et dégradant ! Cette théorie, fumeuse, ne s'appuie sur rien de tangible ! Le nombre de Cracmol est il égal au nombre de sorciers qui ont des parents moldues ?

\- Impossible à savoir, beaucoup de familles ont honte et cachent ces enfants !

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses une chose pareille ! Tu es pourtant intelligente ! C'est complètement ridicule !

\- Et là, je reviens sur ce que je t'ai dis, tu es condescendante ! Vraiment Hermione ! Je te donne là ma vision, mon opinion ! Ok, tu n'es pas d'accord, c'est chose ! Mais taxer de ridicule des idées qui relèvent de l'éducation que j'ai reçu c'est du jugement.

\- Oui, je juge ! Quand on m'accuse d'avoir dérobé la magie d'un autre sorcier, je réplique ! C'est blessant et faux !

\- C'est ton avis ! Moi je crois en cette théorie ! Cela n'enlève rien à ta valeur et à tes capacités exceptionnelles. Je ne dis pas que tu es responsable de ça, mais que c'est ce qui arrive.

\- Ma valeur et mes capacités exceptionnelles ?

Ce fut autour de Pansy de rougir, elle s'était laissé gagner par l'émotion et n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle disait. Evidemment elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit, mais elle n'avait nullement l'intention de le révéler. Elle releva les yeux vers Hermione et vit que la jeune femme s'était grandement adoucie et un sourire flottait même sur ses lèvres. La Serpentard s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre.

\- Oui, c'est bon. Tu le sais déjà. Tu es une sorcière de grand talent.

\- Je te remercie. Je suis désolée si tu eu l'impression que je dénigrais ton éducation, c'est juste que je ne suis pas d'accord. Je m'enflamme assez rapidement dans les débats. J'ai rarement de l'opposition, du coup je ne le gère pas de la meilleure des façons. Et… Tu n'es pas stupide, loin de là.

\- Hermione… Il y a moins d'une minute j'avais envie de te lancer un sortilège et maintenant j'ai juste de rester là, à te regarder sourire.

Le sourire de la Griffondor s'étira et elle évita le regard de Pansy, un peu gênée. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande.

\- Pansy, tu peux réellement être répudiée ? Je veux dire, tes parents peuvent t'exclure de ta famille pour une simple amitié ?

\- Mes parents feront tout pour détruire cette amitié. Mais on parle réellement d'amitié ?

\- Je… Des baisers ne sont que des baisers.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Pansy, c'est tellement irréaliste. Toi et moi. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je t'aimais en secret depuis des années. C'est juste que tes lèvres sont tellement douces ! C'est physique.

\- Romantique. Je pensais que les vierges étaient plus sentimentales.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, arrête avec ça ! C'est quoi le problème avec le fait que je sois vierge ? Je me réserve juste pour la bonne personne !

\- Si ça te rassure de penser ça. Tu n'as juste trouvé personne pour s'en occuper, c'est tout !

Hermione était atterrée, ne pouvaient-elles pas parler plus de cinq minutes sans se disputer ? Elle lui lança un regard équivoque.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça Pansy ! Toi qui avait les mains sur mes fesses il n'y pas un quart d'heure !

\- Tu sous-entends quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je sous entends !

Leurs voix commençaient à s'élever et Pansy criait presque quand elle dit :

\- Non, je ne sais pas, dit-le !

\- Quand tu m'embrasses je le sens. Je sens que tu as envie de plus ! De moi !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un silence de plomb s'installe entre les jeunes femmes. Pansy avait tourné le dos à Hermione pour ne pas laisser à la Griffondor le loisir de lire ses traits sa gêne et sa confusion. Hermione quand à elle fixait obstinément le sol, se demandant comment ses mots avaient pu franchir ses lèvres. Elle avait dit que des baisers n'étaient que des baisers, mais là elle avait donné une dimension supérieure à ce qui se passait entre elles. Elle avait clairement sous-entendu que Pansy avait envie de lui ôter sa virginité.  
Elle ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre tant sa gêne était immense. Elle avait entendu la Serpentard se retourner et elle entendait sa respiration régulière. Elle ne bougeait pas, espérant que Pansy prenne la parole, et c'est ce qu'elle fit, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

La voix de Pansy était basse, presque rauque. Hermione frissonna à ce son mais ne répondit rien.

\- Répond moi, c'est important.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Quand on s'embrasse, je perds pieds, j'oublie la réalité. Dans ses moments là, tout me semble… Possible. Absolument tout.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit Hermione.

Pansy se retourna et vint poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione avant de quitter la pièce.

Pansy avait preuve de toute sa volonté pour quitter la salle. Elle avait eu envie de prendre la brune aux yeux noisette dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément. C'était ce que son corps réclamait, mais elle s'était abstenue par sagesse. Elles étaient toutes les deux perdues et leurs discutions ne menaient à rien sinon des disputes.  
Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer devant Hermione mais cela l'avait blessé quand la jeune avait qualifié leur relation de physique. C'était irrationnel mais elle n'avait pas apprécié cela. Pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'il y avait entre elles. Une forte et irrépressible envie physique. Elle poussa un soupir en pensant au fait qu'Hermione était vierge, un frisson ainsi que des images envahirent son corps. Elle essaya de les chasser mais la vision d'une Hermione nue, s'abandonnant à elle était un délice.

C'est avec ses pensés qu'elle regagna la salle commune des Serpentards quasiment déserte à cette heure. N'ayant pas eu le temps de parler à Drago, qui l'évitait soigneusement, elle prit la direction de la chambre du blond. Elle entra, comme à son habitude, sans frapper. Il ne l'avait entendu, et ne la voyait pas. Il était en train d'enfiler un tee-shirt, les bras vers le haut et le sommet du crane à peine visible par l'encolure verte du vêtement. Pansy ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise. Elle avait détaillé le jeune homme, et son regard était fixer sur son avant bras, ou fleurissait la Marque des Ténèbres.

Au son, Drago sursauta avant d'enfiler rapidement le vêtement. Par réflexe, il porta la main à son avant bras afin de masquer son fardeau. Mais il était trop tard, Pansy avait tout vu. Elle couva son meilleur ami d'un regard inquiet et désolé. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on l'avait marqué comme une bête, le jeune homme se laissa aller et pleura dans les bras rassurant de sa meilleure amie.

J'aimerai avoir votre avis sur la direction que prend la fic. Ca vous plait? Ou pas?

Merci d'avance pour vos retours! Bis!


	6. Meilleurs amis

**Coucou les loulous!**

 **Bon, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre au reviews contrairement à d'habitude... J'ai pris un léger retard suite à la lecture intensive de la Fic (vraiment vraiment bien) de Ankou (oui, frapper là elle, pas moi!): "A qui tu penses, Anna Andersen" (AU Frozen).**

 **Je vous répondrais par MP pour ceux qui ont des comptes! ;)**

 **Merci pour les mises en favoris et les follows! Vous êtes au top!**

 **Chapitre rapidement écrit, c'est venu tout seul. Oui, j'adore Drago, Bellatrix et Narcissa! C'est comme ça! :p**

Pansy était assise sur son lit, adossée à ses oreillers, contre la tête la lit en bois. Drago avait la tête sur ses genoux, le regard ancré dans le feu de cheminée. Il n'avait pas la force de fixer sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme passa une main distraite dans la chevelure blonde en attendant la suite. D'une voix blanche et monocorde Drago reprit son récit.

\- C'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a choisit. Pour laver l'honneur de ma famille, l'honneur de mon père. Il m'a convoqué, seul. Si tu savais comme il est effrayant de se retrouver face à lui ! Je… Je n'ai rien pu dire, je n'ai fais qu'acquiescer à ses demandes. Oui, pour sauver mes parents, j'ai tout accepté. Quand il a levé sa baguette pour me marquer, elle est entrée… Ma… Ma tante, Bellatrix. J'ai eu un sursaut d'espoir, qui n'a durée que le temps d'une seconde. Elle était uniquement là pour me tenir le bras et s'assurer que je ne flanche pas. Je me rappel encore son souffle chaud contre mon oreille, me murmurant l'honneur qu'était de servir le Lord, la chance que j'avais d'être introduit dans son cercle si jeune. Mais moi, tout ce que je ressentais, c'était de la peur. Je suis certain qu'il le sentait, mais je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette angoisse qui me paralysait.

\- Ca fait mal ? La marque…

\- Non, pas plus que ça. C'est l'appel qui est le plus douloureux. Surtout quand il est en colère. Sa rage s'infiltre en nous, nous intimant l'ordre d'arriver au plus vite. Mais, comme je suis à Poudlard, j'ai l'avantage de pouvoir ignorer ses appels. Mais ils restent douloureux.

\- Ta mère doit être…

\- Effondrée ? En colère ? Dégoutée ? Oui, un peu de tout cela en même temps. Elle ne dit rien, mais je lis facilement en elle. Et puis, sa sœur lui dit la même chose qu'a moi, qu'il s'agit d'un honneur extrême pour notre famille proche de la déchéance.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Drago ? Quelle est cette mission ?

\- Je ne peux répondre à aucune de tes questions. J'ai ordre de silence et il le saura je mens. Tout ce que je peux te dire Pansy c'est que je suis épuisé. Je ne sais pas comment faire…

\- Rogue ne peut il pas t'aider ?

\- C'est hors de question ! C'est ma mission ! Ce n'est peut-être pas ma guerre, mais là c'est ma bataille ! Je ferai ce qu'un homme doit faire pour sauver ceux qui lui sont chers. Personne ne peut ou ne doit le faire à ma place.

\- Drago, tu es déjà tellement épuisé alors qu'à peine deux mois sont passés. A cette allure, tu ne tiendras pas.

\- Je le sais bien ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix Pansy ! Si tu veux m'aider, montre moi comment réussir le sortilège de Translation. Je ne suis pas resté jusqu'a la fin du cours mais je devines que tu le maitrise sans problème.

\- En effet. Mais avant, dis moi, est ce que c'est dangereux, est ce que tu risques ta vie ?

\- Que je réussisse ou que j'échoue, je risque ma vie. Il n'y aucune échappatoire.

\- Tu ne peux pas porter ce fardeau seul, si je ne peux rien savoir, sache au moins que je suis là pour t'écouter.

\- Merci Pansy. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'en parler, mais… Je suis content que tu sois entrée sans frapper ! Une dernière chose, surtout n'en parle pas à Rogue.

\- D'accord, comme tu veux. Aller, prends ta baguette !

Hermione était rentrée au dortoir passablement énervée ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une fois de plus Pansy l'avait planté là, dans cette salle vide, sans une once d'explication. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés ne lui ressemblaient pas. Comment avait-elle pu sous entendre qu'elle aimerait faire l'amour avec Pansy ? Comment avait-elle pu avouer qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister à l'attrait de la jeune femme ? Elle s'était laissé emporter au cours des disputes et ses mots avaient largement dépassés sa pensée. Quoi d'autre ?

Elle poussa un soupir en repensant à la sensation des lèvres de Pansy sur les siennes. Cette sensation de pure douceur et de chaleur qui l'avait envahit. Rien de comparable avec Viktor. Elle était dans le fauteuil près du feu, dans sa chambre, et elle se laissa aller à pousser un gémissement de colère et de frustration mêlé. Pansy ! Pourquoi elle ? En cherchant bien dans sa mémoire et en constatant ce qui venait de se passer ce soir, elle devait admettre que se disputer avec Pansy était excitant. Autant sur le plan physique que spirituel.

Bien qu'elle se soit emportée, elle aimait le sens de la répartie de la Serpentard. Son visage fin, ses yeux d'un vert si profond et sa bouche… Par Merlin, sa bouche ! Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, Pansy l'avait attiré une première fois dans cette pièce et c'est elle qui lui avait demandé de l'embrasser ! C'était l'élément qui lui manquait, pourquoi avait-elle agit ainsi. Pourquoi avait elle accepté de revoir Pansy ? La seule réponse qu'elle avait, était qu'à cet instant précis les lèvres de la jeune femme lui manquaient cruellement. Etait-elle à ce point en manque d'affection et d'attention ?

Des coups frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter. D'une voix qu'elle espérait assurer, elle invita la personne à entrer. Elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa baguette dans une main et la carte du Maraudeur dans l'autre. Elle se leva et l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit à coté d'elle.

\- Hermione, il y a un truc bizarre avec Malefoy, vraiment ! Je suis ses mouvements sur la carte et parfois il disparait ! Surtout la nuit ! Il disparait complètement de la carte ! Personne ne peut faire ça !

\- Ecoute Harry, je sais bien que tu trouve son comportement suspect mais… Ne le prends pas mal, mais je pense que tu fais une fixation sur lui depuis le début d'année. Depuis ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ne me dit pas que Malefoy a un comportement normal ! Tu l'as bien observé ?

Hermione retenu avec difficulté un sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Harry qu'elle regardait effectivement la table des Serpentard, mais que ses yeux ne se posaient que sur une certaine peste aux yeux verts. Elle se concentra rapidement, essayant de trouver une image récente de Malefoy. En effet, Drago n'avait pas l'air en forme dernièrement. Aucune querelle avec eux, aucune insinuation à leur passage. Mais tout cela pouvait s'expliquer facilement.

\- Tu sais ce que nous a dit l'Ordre Harry, les Malefoy sont dans une situation délicate. Il doit surement être inquiet pour sa famille.

\- Ses Mangemorts de parents ?! Ils ont eux même fait ce choix !

\- Il n'a que seize ans Harry ! Il a le droit d'être inquiet !

\- Il a le droit de profiter de la présence de ses parents, qui sont des tueurs, alors que d'autres n'ont pas cette chance ! Toujours grâce à des personnes comme eux !

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse avant de le fixer.

\- Harry, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Malefoy, mais je trouve que tu te focalises vraiment trop là-dessus. Tu lui donnes plus d'importance qu'il n'en a réellement.

\- Je suis sur de moi Hermione ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ron et toi, vous ne voyez rien !

\- Peut-être parce que Ron passe sont temps à faire du bouche à bouche à Brown ? Il ne peut décemment rien voir, il a les yeux fermés trois quart du temps.

Elle sentit Harry se tendre quelque peu avant de la regarder à la dérobé.

\- D'ailleurs, on n'en a pas vraiment discuté mais… Comment ça va toi, par rapport à ça ?

\- Etrangement bien. Evidemment, ça me faisait de la peine au début, mais depuis quelques jours, je… Je vois les choses sous un autre angle !

\- Je suis content pour toi alors. Vraiment.

\- Merci Harry. Je ne veux pas te chasser, mais je suis éreintée.

\- Pas de soucis. Repose-toi bien.

\- Merci, toi aussi.

Le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la porte quand la voix d'Hermione l'arrêta.

\- Et surtout, ne te prends pas trop la tête avec Malefoy.

Il referma doucement la porte sans avoir prononcer la moindre parole.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Pansy l'avait cordialement évité tout le reste de la semaine. Elle ne s'attendait à rien de particulier, mais cette soudaine indifférence lui faisait de la peine. Cette peine avait atteint un point culminant quand elle avait croisée Pansy dans le couloir proche de la bibliothèque. Elles étaient toutes les deux seuls et la Serpentard n'avait même pas levés les yeux elle. A partir de ce moment, sa peine s'était muée en colère vive, puis en colère froide. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Comment osait-elle ? Elle s'était enfuis après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, et à présent elle ne la traitait même plus comme une ennemie, non, a présent Pansy n'avait à son égard que de l'indifférence. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva dans le même couloir pour la troisième fois à attendre la brune aux yeux verts. Elle était attentive au moindre bruit, mais rien. Nulle trace de la Serpentard. Hermione poussa un soupir agacé avant de se rendre dans la fameuse salle. Elle retenu à peine un hoquet de surprise en trouvant Pansy assise, en pleine lecture. Elle avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui demander des explications ou encore de la gifler. Mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela. Elle se dirigea doucement vers la jeune femme, retourna la chaine devant Pansy et s'y installa. Quand elle prit la parole sa voix était plus douce que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité.

\- Bonsoir Pansy.

\- Bonsoir Hermione.

\- Tu peux lever la tête de ton livre ? Je sais bien que tu as arrêté de lire dès que je suis entrée.

Pansy releva la tête et ancra ses iris émeraude dans celles noisette de la Griffondor.

\- Ecoute Hermione, je… Le moment est mal choisit.

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Maintenant et plus tard. Je… Je ne veux pas que tu interprètes mal ce que je vais dire. Mais… Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant. Et surtout pas avec toi.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que…

\- Exactement.

\- Laisse-moi finir ! Tu es en train de me dire que c'est fini ! Mais qu'est ce qui est fini Pansy ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce truc entre nous, qui avait à peine commencé. Ce… Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. Sincèrement, c'est juste que j'aie une priorité. Une priorité absolue, à laquelle je dois totalement me consacrer. Il n'y aura de la place pour rien d'autre.

Hermione la fixa avec incrédulité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce que lui disait Pansy lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une lame qui lui transperçait le cœur ? Pourquoi sentait-elle les larmes commencer à envahir ses yeux ? Et surtout pourquoi avait elle l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer correctement. Elle serra la mâchoire et ferma les yeux. Pansy avait prit la bonne décision, celle qu'elle-même avait été incapable de prendre. Elle avait été la plus sage des deux et au fond elle-même Hermione savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Elle le savait et pourtant son corps agit de son propre chef, comme guidé par le manque. C'était étrange comme sensation, elle avait l'impression de se regarder agir. Elle se vit prendre Pansy par la main pour l'inciter à se lever, comme elle. Elle l'attira fermement dans ses bras et posa sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque afin de s'enivrer de son parfum. Elle arracha un soupir de plaisir à la Serpentard et il ne lui en fallut pas plus avant de dévorer ses lèvres. Pansy lui rendit immédiatement son baiser, laissant même ses mains prendre possession de la crinière de la lionne. Pansy se détacha sensiblement d'elle et la fixa.

\- Tu ne m'aide vraiment pas !

Hermione ne répondit rien et sembla retrouver ses esprits. Son teint vira au rouge vif avant qu'elle ne rejette la tête en arrière. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande.

\- Pourquoi es tu partie comme ça la dernière fois ?

\- Parce que… Parce que c'était la seule solution. On le sait Hermione, que ça n'a pas de sens. Que ça ne sert à rien ce qu'on fait. Et j'anticipe ta question, je t'ai embrassé parce que je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

\- Ne te retient pas. Quoique que tu ais à faire, tu n'es pas obligé de m'expulser de ta vie pour ça.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- En effet, mais je pense que j'ai raison. Ne dit rien, réfléchit. Nous sommes toutes les deux perdues. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sure, jamais je n'ai autant eu envie d'être en présence d'une personne.

Hermione se pencha légèrement et dépose un léger baiser sur la joue de Pansy qui rosi à ce chaste contact. Et pour une fois c'est elle qui quitta la salle, non sans avoir prononcer une dernière phrase.

\- A mercredi soir.

 **Comme d'habitude, j'adore réellement avoir vos impressions, c'est très motivant!**

 **Bis!**


	7. Cauchemar, fantasme et réalité

**Merci beaucoup pour les Follow et Favori! Je suis trop contente! Désolée pour le retard... En fait, j'ai des amis, et du coup, ces bestioles là, ça prend du temps dans une vie! :p**

 **Merci pour les reviews également! J'adore lire vos remarques et réactions!**

 **Ankou, Delphine, Ronair, RED et Puppy vous assurez!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Pansy se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Encore ce rêve. Elle était dans la demeure des Malefoy, qu'elle connaissait parfaitement depuis tant d'année, debout dans le hall d'entré. Drago lui faisait face, un sourire froid et figé sur le visage. Un sentiment d'urgence et de vide l'oppressait, elle essayait de bouger mais sans y parvenir. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle la voyait, à chaque fois, à même le sol, aux pieds de Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione se tordait de douleur sous le Doloris de la cruelle Mangemort mais parvenait tout de même à garder ses prunelles noisettes ancrés à celle de la Serpentard. Ce regard ou perçait la résignation et surtout la souffrance était insupportable. Invariablement, elle baissait la tête. Mais Bellatrix hurlait :

\- Regarde Pansy ! Regarde cette sang-de-bourbe ! Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite ! Et si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, tu subirais la même chose pour t'être corrompu avec elle !

\- Stop, Bellatrix, stop !

Mais sa voix était faible et sans impact. Elle aurait voulu s'interposer entre les deux femmes, prendre le sortilège à la place de sa brune mais elle était paralysée.

Pansy secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ce cauchemar qui devait trop récurrent. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle le faisait et en ce mardi soir elle était à bout de nerfs. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle avait cette scène horrible qui s'imposait à elle. Etait-ce dû à la révélation de Drago ? A l'attrait irrépressible qu'Hermione exerçait sur elle ou encore la l'imminence de la guerre ? Elle poussa un soupir avant de quitter son lit et d'envisager d'aller voir Drago, mais elle se ravisa en se disant que le jeune homme avait surement besoin de repos. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter les discours moralisateur de Daphnée, ainsi elle quitta les dortoirs des Serpentard.

A cette heure tardive, les couloirs étaient déserts, elle prit mécaniquement le chemin de la salle de bain des préfets afin de se détendre. C'est avec joie qu'elle constata qu'elle était la seule préfet insomniaque de Poudelard et elle prit rapidement possession des lieux en se faisant couler un bain avec des effluves de pomme. Elle se déshabilla lentement et se glissa tranquillement dans l'eau brulante. Elle poussa un soupir de bien être en sentant son corps se relâcher. Elle tendit une main paresseuse vers le gel douche vert au parfum à la fois acide et sucrée d'une granny smith et elle commença à se savonner. Tout naturellement ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Hermione, imaginant que c'était les mains de la Griffondor qui parcourraient ainsi son corps. Ses mains caressaient son ventre et remontèrent vers ses seins sur lesquelles elle s'attarda. Elle avait rejeté la tête en arrière et son souffle commençait à s'accélérer. Son corps se cambra et elle sentit une chaleur caractéristique émanée du creux de ses hanches. Sans qu'elle ne la commande, une de ses mains avait glissé entre ses cuisses et entreprenait d'apaiser cette envie dévorante. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent et sa main restée sur sa poitrine empoigna fermement son sein gauche. Elle avait la bouche entre-ouverte et se laissa complètement emporté par ses pulsions. Deux de ses doigts glissèrent en elle, lui arrachant un soupir plus sonore que les autres. Ses mouvements de va et vient s'intensifièrent et quand son pouce toucha son clitoris dans une caresse appuyée, elle sentit un orgasme puissant s'emparer de son corps tandis que son esprit était accaparé par une seule image, celle d'Hermione. Sa respiration devint plus profonde et elle murmura le prénom de la Griffondor, comme si cela pouvait la faire apparaitre. Elle secoua la tête et s'immergea dans la baignoire qui ressemblait plus à une piscine afin de retrouver ses esprits. Quand elle émergea, ses cheveux rendus ébène par l'eau, et des gouttelettes glissant le long de visage, ses pommettes étaient encore rouge. Elle se racla la gorge, mais quand elle parla, sa voix était rauque.

\- Comment est ce que je vais faire pour ne pas me jeter sur elle à la prochaine ronde ?

\- Ce que tu viens de faire est proprement dégoutant !

Pansy sursauta et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle leva les yeux et vit le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde. Perdue dans ses pensées elle avait oublié que le fantôme ne se gênait pas pour se rincer l'œil dans la salle de bain. Une colère froide s'empara d'elle et elle fixa la fille translucide avec haine.

\- Tu n'avais qu'a pas regardé ! Dégage d'ici Mimi !

\- En tout cas, elle te fait de l'effet l'intello de Griffondor.

\- Tu racontes à quiconque ce que tu as vu et je te jure que ta mort sois disant horrible suite à ta rencontre avec le Basilic te semblera douce !

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me tuer ?

Le ricanement désagréable et nasillard de Mimi lui arracha un grognement de colère mais elle finit par lui adresser un sourire sans joie avant de répondre calmement.

\- Je le saurai si tu parles et à ce moment là, prépare-toi à n'avoir aucun répit. Je lui demanderai de s'occuper personnellement de toi ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu souhaite ?

\- Tu parles de…

\- Oui, du Baron Sanglant. On va dire qu'il a une dette envers Drago et moi. Il le fera sans problème.

Il lui sembla voir le fantôme devenir plus pale encore mais c'était surement le fruit de son imagination. Mimi poussa un soupir pour la forme, car elle ne respirait pas et s'adressa à Pansy.

\- Je n'aurai de toute façon rien dit. Je suis une fille également et je n'aurai pas étalé ton intimité.

\- Je suis prudente.

\- Tu l'es surtout à cause du prénom que tu as prononcé. Pire que ton acte c'est ça qui te gène, n'est ce pas ?

\- Je ne vais pas en discuté avec toi !

\- Comme tu veux.

Sur ces mots, Mimi traversa le mur, laissa Pansy seule avec ses interrogations. Elle venait de se donner un plaisir d'une intensité incroyable, juste en pensant à Hermione. Son cœur battait à tout rompre quand elle pensait à sa prochaine rencontre avec la Griffondor. Elle sortit de l'eau et se sécha rapidement avant de se rhabiller. Elle regagna sa chambre et se glissa dans ses draps pour les quelques heures qui lui restait. Elle s'endormit sans problème et cette fois, un sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage.

Pansy était nerveuse. Elle attendait Hermione dans la salle, ne pouvant pas se résoudre à patienter dans le couloir. Pour autant, elle faisait les cents pas, usant le sol entre le fond de la classe et le tableau noir. La lumière du lieu n'était due qu'à une dizaine de bougies, donnant un aspect tamisé et feutré à la pièce. Des bruits de pas déchirèrent le silence qui l'enveloppait depuis une demi-heure et son cœur rata un battement. Quand Hermione entra dans la salle, son regard s'ancra directement à celui de la Serpentard. Pansy avait la gorge sèche, cette rencontre était différente des précédentes, elle le sentait et au fond elle, elle le savait. Après ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer l'envie que la Griffondor suscitait en elle. Hermione, elle, semblait confiante, sereine. La brune aux yeux verts prit la parole.

\- Je… Bonsoir Hermione.

Elle ne répondit rien mais s'avança vers Pansy. Toujours silencieusement elle plaça ses bras autours de la nuque de la Serpentard et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Par réflexe, Pansy posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione et l'attira plus près d'elle afin d'approfondir leur baiser. La douceur de leur échange était sans équivoque, elles s'étaient manqués. Hermione mit fin au baiser et recula d'un pas.

\- Bonsoir Pansy. Je suis contente que tu sois venue. Vraiment…

\- J'ai… J'ai vraiment hésité mais… Tu occupes tellement mes pensées que je ne suis pas certaine que m'éloigner de toi soit une réelle solution.

\- Et si on ne parlait plus de ça pendant un moment ? Si on se contentait de passer du temps ensemble ? Après tout, on ne se connait pas.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle agita sa baguette et un feu se mit à ronfler doucement dans la cheminée de la salle de classe. Une nouvelle agitation de baguette et les tables proches de l'âtre s'écartèrent, laissant la place à un épais tapis rouge couvert de pouf et de coussin crème aux reflets argentés. Pansy haussa les sourcils et fixa Hermione.

\- Un tapis rouge hein ?

\- C'est plus chaleureux.

Elle prit la main de la Serpentard et l'entraina près de la source de chaleur. Elle se laissa tomber dans un pouf et invita la jeune femme à en faire de même d'un geste de la main. Elles étaient à présent face à face, à une distance respectable et Hermione commença.

\- Je… J'ai… Tu… Bon, je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer correctement !

\- Pas plus que d'habitude.

Le ton était neutre mais le sourire de Pansy était plus taquin que moqueur. Hermione lui lança un petit coussin au visage et éclata de rire. Une fois qu'elle eu reprit son souffle elle continua.

\- J'aimerai bien qu'on discute un peu. De nos passions, des journées ici, de nos vacances…

\- Tu veux apprendre à me connaitre ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas parler de ce qui se passe entre nous.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi Hermione ?

\- Parce que je le sais, mais je ne suis pas prête à mettre des mots dessus.

La franchise de la jeune femme la déconcerta un instant mais elle décida de suivre sa ligne de conduite et de repousser ses questionnements profond à plus tard. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'impliquaient les paroles d'Hermione. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se lever. La Griffondor interpréta mal ce geste et dit précipitamment :

\- Non, ne t'en vas pas !

Mais Pansy n'avait nullement l'intention de quitter la pièce. Elle se rapprocha d'Hermione et tout en la fixant, elle prit place sur ses genoux et plaça ses mains sur ses joues écarlates. Elle se pencha légèrement et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Hermione posa ses mains sur les hanches de Pansy, exerçant une pression pour l'inciter à pivoter. La jeune femme se laissa guider et se retrouva assise à califourchon sur la Griffondor. Les mains d'Hermione était maintenant sur son ventre et glissait sur sa chemise blanche. Elle avait écarté les pans de sa robe de sorcier et elle promenait ses doigts sur la démarcation entre la chemise et la jupe de la Serpentard. Pansy frissonnait à ce simple contact. Elle rompit le baiser et posa sa joue sur le sommet du crane de la Rouge et Or. Hermione resserra son étreinte et sa tête se logea contre la poitrine de la jeune femme, écoutant les battements affolés de son cœur. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute Pansy se leva à contre cœur et s'affala dans son pouf, poussant un soupir.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sage, désolée.

\- Je n'ai rien contre. Je peux être sage pour nous deux.

\- J'espère… Parce que… Tu me fais beaucoup d'effet Hermione.

\- Toi aussi, sinon, je ne serai pas là.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin, qui provoqua une vague de frisson chez Pansy, avant de répondre.

\- Le vert. Et toi ?

\- Le bleu. Hermione, j'ai très envie de discuter avec toi, vraiment. De savoir quelle race de hiboux à ta préférence ou quel est ton dessert préféré, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que tes lèvres.

\- Je préfère les chats, mais si je devais choisir je dirai la chouette chevêche d'Athena. La tarte au citron.

Un sourire amusé flottait sur les lèvres de la Griffondor. Elle fixa Pansy avant de passer lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, provocatrice. Ses lèvres s'articulèrent sans qu'aucun son ne s'échappe de sa bouche. Mais Pansy lut aisément sur ses lèvres sa demande « Embrasse-moi ». Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour se lever et tirer la Griffondor vers elle. Hermione n'opposa aucune résistance et laissa son corps aller à la rencontre de celui de Pansy. La Serpentard ne s'attendait pas à cela et en fut déséquilibré. Elle chuta lourdement sur son pouf, Hermione au-dessus d'elle. La Griffondor n'en fut pas émut et se jeta sur les lèvres de la brune aux yeux verts. Le baiser était brutal, exigent, intense. Les mains de Pansy glissèrent des hanches d'Hermione pour se retrouver sur ses fesses, arrachant un gémissement à la jeune femme. Enhardit par ce contact, Hermione descendit également ses caresses de la nuque de la jeune à la naissance de sa poitrine. Ce fut au tour de Pansy de réagir par un léger mouvement de bassin. Elle commença à embrasser la nuque d'Hermione et passa rapidement à de petites morsures qui tirèrent de nouveaux gémissements, plus prononcés, à la Griffondor.

Soudain, Pansy s'arrêta et repoussa gentiment la femme dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment plus sage que moi en fait.

\- Tu es si… sexy. Jamais je n'ai autant eu envie d'embrasser quelqu'un.

\- Embrasser ?

Hermione rougit violemment comprenant le sous-entendu. Oui, elle avait eu envie de plus, beaucoup plus mais… Elle était heureuse que Pansy ait été raisonnable pour elles deux. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Pas encore. Elle se leva afin de s'éloigner de la Serpentard et réajusta sa robe de sorcière.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de quitter cette salle Hermione.

\- Moi non plus, mais… Il le faut.

Hermione enlaça la jeune femme et respira cette odeur enivrante de pomme au creux de sa nuque avant de poser une tendre bise sur sa joue. Pansy se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta, fit volte-face et déclara :

\- Je préfère les chouettes chevechette elfe. Mon dessert favori c'est la tarte aux pommes. A dimanche.

Pansy avait regagné la salle commune et trouva Drago prit dans la lecture d'un ouvrage épais et poussiéreux. Elle descendit instantanément de son petit nuage et s'installa à ses côtés. Le jeune homme vérifia qu'ils étaient bien seuls avant de se laisser aller à poser la tête sur son épaule. Elle vit sur la table basse trois lettres et regarda rapidement les expéditeurs. Elle réussit à en lire que deux. L'une était de sa mère et l'autre de sa tante, Bellatrix. Elle poussa un soupir et passa une main dans la chevelure blonde, dans un geste purement affectif.

\- Drago, qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

\- Rien. Si ce n'est être là, comme tu le fais déjà.

\- J'aimerai en faire tellement plus.

\- Tu maitrises le sort de Fixation ?

\- Celui qui permet de réparer de très petites choses ?

\- Oui.

\- Pas vraiment, mais on peut l'étudier ensemble si tu veux ?

\- Merci.

Pansy sortit sa baguette et Drago fit apparaitre une minuscule boite dont il brisa les charnières, qui s'ouvraient seules par un sortilège. Pansy passa le reste de la soirée à travailler avec Drago sur cette réparation, mais la petite boite n'était toujours pas aussi performante qu'a l'origine. Elle s'ouvrait avec difficulté et se fermait brutalement.

\- Drago, il faut que tu te reposes. Nous reprendrons demain.

\- Va te coucher Pansy, tu m'as déjà bien aidé. Je vais continuer.

Elle n'insista pas, sachant qu'il ne l'écouterait pas. Elle avait vu certains mot de la lettre de Bellatrix, « Honneur, réussite, grandeur, échec, pas de tolérance ». Cela pouvait passer pour une lettre d'encouragement à réussir ses études. Mais en sachant la réalité, Pansy sentit son sang se glacer.

Une fois dans son lit, elle pu enfin repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette salle. Hermione avait arrêté de se poser des questions. Et elle, elle sentait sa volonté fléchir. Elle poussa un soupir résigner quand ses pensées se tournèrent vers l'envie de trouver une tarte au citron pour l'offrir à la jeune femme dimanche soir.

 **Prochain chapitre centré sur Hermione.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

 **J'attends vos coms!**

 **Bisous!**


	8. Je prends le risque!

**Hello les filles! (En effet, il n'y a aucun mecs ici =p, si je me trompes, manifeste toi jeune homme)**

 **Bon, déjà merci à toutes! Vraiment! Pour les lectures, pour les mises en favo etc... Et surtout pour les reviews!**

 **Petit Serpent (Aka** **SssslytherinGirl** **) ta review était juste magique!**

 **En tout cas, je vais reprendre un vrai rythme, l'anniversaire d'une amie très importante pour moi, est passé! Elle a kiffé le bouquin que je lui ai écris et donc je peux enfin passé à autre chose! =p**

 **Ce chapitre est encore un essais différent, un test. Je vous laisse juger... Les filles sont plus... Enfin, vous allez voir!**

 **Sinon, un petit mot sur une fic dont qui me tiens à coeur! Je vous invite à la découvrir (c'est déjà fait pour pas mal d'entre vous): Pansy's song de delphinej.**

 **/ellipse**

Hermione prenait énormément de plaisir à ses rendez vous clandestin. L'excitation qui la gagnait avant chaque rencontre était grisante. Même si il était pour elle encore difficile de l'admettre, elle ne pouvait nier l'effet qu'avait Pansy sur elle. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elles entretenaient cette relation secrète en se voyant deux soirs par semaine. Leurs rencontres étaient de plus en plus intense et Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à gérer ses émotions et ses hormones.

C'était un dimanche froid et pour une fois sec. Hermione revenait du parc, le nez et les joues rougies par les basses températures. Elle s'était laissé entrainer dans une bataille de boules de neige par les garçons et Ginny. La rousse continuait à rire, s'accrochant distraitement au bras d'Harry, afin de garder son équilibre face au fou rire qui agitait tout son corps. Ron marmonnait de son coté, fâché de s'être fait ridiculisé par sa cadette. Dans cette bonne ambiance, ils passèrent les hautes portes du château pour se retrouver face à Malfoy, Zabini et Pansy. Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement, paralysé par la peur et la joie. Elle adorait croiser Pansy au hasard des couloirs, mais là, entourée chacune de leurs amies, rien de devait transparaitre. L'ambiance s'alourdit subitement et Harry dévisagea Malfoy ouvertement. Son regard s'attardait sur les cernes du jeune homme. Il ne dit rien, Malfoy non plus. Ron prit la parole, semblant insensible à l'atmosphère ambiante.

\- Alors Malefoy ? Trop épuisé par cette année pour faire le moindre commentaire ?

Malefoy ne lui accorda pas même un regard et poursuivit son chemin. Hermione adressa un regard à la fille qui faisait battre son cœur, se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Son envie et son besoin d'être dans les bras de la Serpentard la submergea d'un coup. Elle tourna la tête, plantant ainsi ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny afin de trouver un point d'ancrage. Elle trouva le réconfort nécessaire dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie et pu de nouveau porter son regard sur Pansy. Elle regardait l'objet de ses fantasmes se diriger vers la grande salle, aux côtés de ses propres amis. Son regard descendit malgré elle vers les courbes de la sulfureuse brune et elle se sentit rougir. Ginny lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer sans un mot vers le dortoir afin de se changer avant le diner.

Harry et Ron les regardaient partir avant que Ron ne prenne la parole :

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Malefoy ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? Il est encore plus pâle que le Baron Sanglant ! Je reste sur mon idée, car j'en suis intimement convaincue mais ce n'était pas l'endroit ou le moment Ron. Tu ne ressens donc pas les atmosphères ?

\- Comment ça les atmosphères ?

\- Tu n'as perçu pour Hermione ?

\- Hermione ?

\- Laisse tomber Ron. On va suivre les filles afin de se changer avant de redescendre manger.

\- Ca marche. Mais je ne laisse pas tomber ! Il se passe quoi avec Hermione ?

\- Rien Ron. /

/ Dans la Grande Salle, Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la table des Serpentards. Sentant le regard d'Harry sur sa nuque elle reporta son attention sur son plat. Elle pouvait se contrôler uniquement car elle savait qu'elle allait voir Pansy ce soir. Elle bu une dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de quitter la table. Mais elle fut arrêtée par Harry qui lui attrapa le bras au passage. Il se leva également avant de la suivre vers la sortie. Il ne dit rien avant d'être arrivé dans la Salle Commune. Il vérifia qu'ils étaient bien seul avant d'engager la conversation.

\- Il se passe quoi entre toi et Parkinson ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as entendu.

\- Je… De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ton regard sur elle, je te connais et ce regard tu ne l'avais même pas pour Ron.

\- Non, tu te trompes Harry…

\- Vraiment ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux et répète-le alors.

Hermione sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Harry avait fait attention à son regard sur Pansy. Elle était tellement focalisée sur la Serpentard qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ce que son meilleur ami avait pu percevoir. Elle releva les yeux vers lui avant de sentir un froid intense l'envahir. De la peur à l'état pur.

\- Harry, s'il te plait, ne me force pas. Je ne veux pas te mentir.

\- Alors ne me ment pas.

\- Je… Elle n'est pas comme tu le penses. Elle est tellement plus ! Elle est brillante et drôle. Elle a cette ironie et ce sens de l'humour particulier que j'aime beaucoup ! Elle a un sens aigu de la répartie ! Et c'est une des choses que j'apprécie le plus chez elle ! Elle est parfois hautaine, mais jamais injuste ou méchante. Elle a du caractère ! C'est une sanguine ! Mais… C'est ce qui fait son charme.

Hermione avait dit cela dans un souffle, réalisant par la même les mots qu'elle prononçait. Elle avait toujours évité de penser à ce qui l'attirait chez Pansy, mettant tout sur le compte d'un attrait physique. Et c'était peut être cela au début, avant qu'elles ne passent autant de temps ensemble. Avant qu'elles n'apprennent à se connaitre. Hermione fixait Harry le menton relevé, le défiant presque de dire quoique ce soit de négatif. Le jeune homme avait les traits figés, un masque de neutralité.

\- Tu sais Hermione, j'avais compris depuis un moment qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ce n'est pas tellement que tu n'es pas discrète mais… Je te connais. Mais je n'imaginais pas ça.

\- Et tu imaginais quoi ?

\- Je pensais que vous aviez… Enfin, tu vois. Je ne pensais pas que votre relation avait une réelle existence sentimentale.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

\- Tu es amoureuse d'elle. Ca saute aux yeux. Si elle ne l'a pas encore remarqué, c'est peut être parce qu'elle est aussi aveugle que toi ! Je ne la connais pas, mais l'intensité de son regard sur toi est assez troublante.

\- L'intensité ?

\- Elle te regarde comme s'il n'y avait que toi, comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse et la plus belle qui lui ai été donné de voir. C'est assez beau.

Elle ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise à ses mots. Pour elle, Pansy la regardait normalement, enfin, elle sentait bien une certaine intensité, mais mettait cela sur le compte de leur complicité nouvelle. Ce qu'Harry décrivait, ce n'était qu'une chose, de l'amour. Voir même de la passion. Elle ne pouvait pas nier le bonheur, l'allégresse et la chaleur qui s'emparait de son corps quand elle était dans les bras de la jeune femme. Mais de là à dire qu'elles étaient amoureuses… Le pas était difficile à franchir. Se pouvait-il que Pansy l'aime réellement ? A cette pensée, son cœur s'emballa d'un coup. La voix d'Harry la coupa dans ses réflexions.

\- Bien que je ne discerne aucunes réelles mauvaises intentions de sa part, je suis obligé de t'avertir Hermione.

\- De ?

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux jouer à ça ?

\- Je sais que tu ne la porte pas dans ton cœur Harry, mais…

\- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec moi ! Pour une fois que je ne suis pas impliqué dans un drame ! Je veux juste que tu comprennes une chose, c'est dangereux et surtout voué à l'échec.

Son cœur se déchira sous ses mots ! Jamais elle n'aurai cru qu'on puisse autant lui faire mal avec de simple mots ! Les larmes étaient aux bords de ses yeux et en un clignement elle les laissa sillonner ses joues. Le regard d'Harry s'adoucit et de son pouce il essuya ses larmes.

\- Hermione, le simple fait que tu pleures à ces mots montre l'amour que tu lui portes ! Je veux que tu sois heureuse, mais plus tu t'attacheras à elle et plus la coupure sera difficile ! Pour toutes les deux. Il ne s'agit pas juste de Gryffondor et Serpentard mais du bien contre le mal. Je ne dis pas que Pansy est mauvaise, je dis juste qu'elle subit les choix qui ne sont pas les siens. Je pense évidemment qu'on peut s'émanciper de ce genre de chose, mais… Ce n'est là qu'un avis personnel. Hermione, tu dois arrêter ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Je… Harry, tout ce que tu viens de me dire, je le sais ! Tu penses que nous ignorons ce qui se passe ? Que nous ne devinons pas ce qui se prépare ? Alors je t'en prie, n'en rajoute pas ! Laisse-moi profiter de ça autant que je le peux. La guerre arrivera immanquablement, nous devrons tous faire des choix que nous n'imaginons pas… Alors durant cette période de calme avant la tempête, respecte mon choix, laisse-moi être heureuse. Même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures, quelques semaines ou quelques mois…

Sur ses mots, elle lui tourna le dos avant de regagner les dortoirs afin d'y attendre l'heure de sa ronde. /

/Pansy était dans la salle commune des Serpentards, assise dans un fauteuil moelleux, Daphnée sur ses genoux. La blonde laissait machinalement ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux de la brune, qui avait fermé les yeux. Elles écoutaient d'une oreille distraite une discussion entre Drago et Blaise.

\- Oui, je trouve aussi que Potter est étrange ! Tu as vu comment il m'a regardé sans prononcé un mot ?

\- Il était peut-être attristé par ta mine de mort vivant ? Sérieusement Drago, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien et mêle toi de tes affaires ! Tu devrais faire attention à la manière dont tu laisses ton regard divagué sur les gens toi !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ginerva Weasley.

\- Elle est jolie. Très jolie ! Mais ce n'est pas ce que je t'avais demandé à la base. Il se passe quoi avec Potter ?

\- Mais rien ! Tu es insupportable Blaise ! Il ne se passe rien ! Il me regarde bizarrement c'est tout ! Et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'énergie pour le remettre à sa place. J'ai mieux à faire.

\- Drago, je sais que tu mens ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi ! Tu as le dernier mot ! Si je ne t'appréciais pas autant, je te détesterais !

Le métis eu le privilège de décrocher un sourire du blond, le premier depuis longtemps.

Lasse de les écouté jacasser de la sorte, les filles s'étaient levées et avaient naturellement prient la direction de la chambre de Pansy. Une fois à l'intérieur, Daphnée poussa sa meilleure amie contre la porte et plaqua son corps contre le sien avant de l'embrasser. D'abord sous le choc, Pansy ne réagit pas, mais quand elle sentit la langue de Daphnée sur ses lèvres, elle la repoussa plutôt violemment. Le regard que Daphnée posa sur elle était à la fois dur et blessé. Pansy baissa légèrement la tête et s'approcha de sa meilleure amie afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Daphnée ne la repoussa pas et posa même sa tête sur son épaule. Elle lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

\- C'est à cause d'elle n'est ce pas ?

\- Peut-être que c'est à cause de Drago. C'est mon meilleur ami et je sais qu'il a des sentiments pour toi.

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas repoussé comme ça ! Là, c'était violent, mécanique. Comme si ton corps avait réagir avant ton cerveau. Comme si tu étais sienne.

\- Je… Daphnée… Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, mais… Je ne veux plus de ça entre nous.

\- Je vois ça. Je ne l'ai fait que dans le but de confirmer ce que je pense. Tu l'aimes. Non, tu peux fermer la bouche, ce n'est pas une question. Ecoute moi bien, cette relation n'a absolument aucun avenir ! Je ne suis pas au fait de tout, mais je sais que ça va se répéter, comme avant notre naissance, la guerre j'entends. Et vous n'êtes pas du même coté ma belle ! Il vaut mieux que tu arrêtes tout cela immédiatement avant de souffrir atrocement ! Car ce n'est pas simplement une sorcière, une sang-de-bourbe, non, c'est la meilleure amie de Potter et elle sera à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive ! Et ça, tu le sais ! Alors Pansy, fait la seule chose raisonnable, arrête ça !

Pansy s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais Daphnée combla la distance entre elles et plaça son index sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie avant de lui dire.

\- Ne dis rien Pansy, réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dis. Au fond de toi, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Sur ces mots elle quitta la chambre, laissant Pansy abasourdit par ce qui venait de se passer./

/Hermione n'avait même pas fait semblant de faire sa ronde, elle s'était directement rendu dans la salle qui était devenue le lieu de leur rendez-vous clandestin. Elle avait encore l'impression d'entendre les paroles d'Harry raisonner dans sa tête. Elle poussa un soupir et s'adossa au tableau. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus arrivé à respirer tant elle se concentrait afin d'éloigner l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. Elle s'était laissé porter par la naissance de sa relation avec Pansy et avait sciemment ou non, elle ne le savait pas, occulter le faussé qui les séparait. Elle savait qu'Harry avait raison, cela ne faisait que quelques mois, elle pouvait encore faire marche arrière, c'était ce que la raison prônait. Mais… Quand il s'agissait de Pansy, elle n'était pas vraiment raisonnable.

Pansy entra dans la salle et mis réellement fin à ses pensées. Dès qu'elle la vit, elle sentit son cœur s'allégé. La Serpentard lui adressa un sourire et vint directement plaquer son corps contre le sien et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement face à l'engouement de sa belle. Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Pansy afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Elles étaient si proches qu'Hermione pouvait sentir le cœur de Pansy s'emballer. Cette dernière recula légèrement et posa son front contre celui de sa Gryffondor.

Pansy avait la gorge serrée, elle savait que Daphnée avait raison, mais face à Hermione, elle se sentait démunie. Elle ferma les yeux se lança.

\- Hermione, je… Il faut qu'on parle. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

\- Je sais. Il le faut vraiment.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Cependant, aucune des deux ne bougea ou ne parla. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute Pansy s'éloigna et Hermione s'installa sur une chaise. Pansy, posée en équilibre contre une table, engagea la conversation.

\- On n'a pas vraiment réfléchit.

\- C'est vrai… Mais…

\- Mais ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Bien.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le type de discussion que j'imaginais Hermione.

\- Je sais. Je vais te dire la vérité, Harry est au courant et… Je pense qu'il a raison. C'est voué à l'échec… Entre nous. On le sait d'avance.

\- Daphnée pense la même chose. Et elle raison également mais…

\- Mais ?

Hermione sentait l'espoir gonfler son cœur. Tout ne tenait qu'aux prochains mots de Pansy. Elle pouvait tout créer ou tout anéantir en quelques mots. Mais la Serpentard préféra agir et se rapprocha d'Hermione, qui s'était levée, afin de l'assoir sur la table. Elle lui murmura alors.

\- Ils ont raison. Nous le savons toutes les deux, mais… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire ça ! C'est… Vital, Hermione !

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, Pansy laissa sa langue explorer le coup de la belle qui se laissait aller dans ses bras. Car Hermione ne fit rien pour la dissuader, au contraire. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière afin de lui laisser plus d'espace et ne cachait pas les effets qu'avaient sur elle cette délicieuse torture. Pansy ouvrit rapidement sa cape et s'attela à défaire les boutons de la chemise de la Gryffondor. Elle l'ouvrit également et recula imperceptiblement afin de détailler le soutien-gorge en dentelle d'Hermione. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de finesse et de féminité de la part de la rouge et or. Elle se délecta de cette vision et encore plus de celle de la poitrine de sa belle qui virait au rouge, sous son regard appréciateur.

Hermione sursauta légèrement et ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise quand elle sentit les doigts de Pansy sur son entre jambe. Evidemment, elle était dans un tel état qu'elle ne voulait que ça, c'était la délivrance qu'elle souhaitait. Et chacun de ses soupirs avaient pour but d'amener la jeune femme à la toucher à cet endroit précis. Mais maintenant qu'elle le faisait, elle avait un doute. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Pas alors qu'elles reconnaissaient toutes les deux que leur relation n'avait aucun but, aucun avenir… Pas dans cette salle de classe miteuse. Pas aussi rapidement. Pas comme ça. Mais avec elle, oui, avec elle. Hermione attrapa la main de Pansy et la posa sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la Serpentard et ne pu retenir ses larmes.

L'incompréhension envahit le visage de Pansy qui ne put que serrer sa belle dans ses bras. La voix entrecoupée de sanglots, Hermione réussi à dire.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas contre toi Pansy. C'est tout le contraire. Je veux… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, mais ce que je ne veux pas, c'est perdre ma virginité comme ça.

\- Et pas avec moi.

\- Si, justement.

Le cœur de Pansy battait si fort qu'elle cru qu'il allait lui fracturé la cage thoracique. Elle n'arrivait pas à contenir l'émotion qui l'envahissait. Hermione voulait réellement d'elle. Elle était même peut-être en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle. Car elle l'avait dit, elle voulait perdre sa virginité avec quelqu'un qu'elle aime. Ces deux simples mots « Si, justement » voulaient dire tellement plus ! Elle resserra son étreinte autour d'Hermione et lui déclara.

\- Je fais rarement de grand discours. Je suis adepte de l'action. Mais… Là, c'est nécessaire. Tu sais Hermione, je commence à te connaitre. Et plus j'apprends, plus j'aime ce que je découvre. Tout en toi me plait. Même tes manies, je les trouve adorables. Alors je pense que oui, je tombe sous ton charme. Ce que j'allais faire ce soir, ce n'était pas correcte ! Je voulais te laisser un souvenir de moi, pour ce dernier rendez-vous. Mais…

\- Pansy ! Je veux que ce sois toi ! C'est comme ça. Mon corps et mon cœur s'accorde à le dire… C'est fou, ça n'a absolument aucun sens, mais c'est comme ça… Nous le savons, cette relation ne mènera surement nulle part. Un jour on se croisera sur la gare de King's Cross, avec nos enfants et maris respectifs. On se saluera d'un hochement de tête… Mais avant d'en arriver là, avant de se laisser détruire par la guerre et par la vie, on peut profiter d'un peu de bonheur. Pour le temps que ça durera.

\- Mais on va souffrir ! Si on s'implique réellement Hermione, ça ne finira pas en hochement de tête sur un quai de gare ! Ma colère et ma haine seront à la hauteur de ma blessure ! Je ne suis pas une gentille fille Hermione.

\- Je prends le risque.

 **Et votre avis m'intéresse au passage! ;)**

 **Bisous!**


	9. Dialogue

**Bonjour les filles!**

 **Je sais que ça fait un moment! J'étais en pleine interrogation sur l'écriture et tout et tout... Mon style, mon roman... Le développement de l'intrigue... Que j'ai tout laissé en plan comme une chacal...  
C'est moche et je m'en excuse! **

**Maintenant, ça va mieux, je reviens à la civilisation! Voici un chapitre qui était déjà écrit depuis la fin de la publication du précédent... Il est pas ouf, mais ça vous fera attendre j'espère le prochain avec plus de sérénité!**

 **Encore une fois, désolée! Bonne année! Et oui, je me suis un peu isolé du monde aussi après le visionnage du final winter season de OUAT... Bon, bref... Voilà...**

 **Merci à toutes pour ces reviews alors que j'étais à l'Ouest! Calins virtuel ;)**

 **Pour celles qui ne se souviennent plus de l'histoire (je comprends... ça date, voici la fin du précédent).**

 **Preview:**

 _L'incompréhension envahit le visage de Pansy qui ne put que serrer sa belle dans ses bras. La voix entrecoupée de sanglots, Hermione réussi à dire._

 _\- Je… Ce n'est pas contre toi Pansy. C'est tout le contraire. Je veux… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, mais ce que je ne veux pas, c'est perdre ma virginité comme ça._

 _\- Et pas avec moi._

 _\- Si, justement._

 _Le cœur de Pansy battait si fort qu'elle cru qu'il allait lui fracturé la cage thoracique. Elle n'arrivait pas à contenir l'émotion qui l'envahissait. Hermione voulait réellement d'elle. Elle était même peut-être en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle. Car elle l'avait dit, elle voulait perdre sa virginité avec quelqu'un qu'elle aime. Ces deux simples mots « Si, justement » voulaient dire tellement plus ! Elle resserra son étreinte autour d'Hermione et lui déclara._

 _\- Je fais rarement de grand discours. Je suis adepte de l'action. Mais… Là, c'est nécessaire. Tu sais Hermione, je commence à te connaitre. Et plus j'apprends, plus j'aime ce que je découvre. Tout en toi me plait. Même tes manies, je les trouve adorables. Alors je pense que oui, je tombe sous ton charme. Ce que j'allais faire ce soir, ce n'était pas correcte ! Je voulais te laisser un souvenir de moi, pour ce dernier rendez-vous. Mais…_

 _\- Pansy ! Je veux que ce sois toi ! C'est comme ça. Mon corps et mon cœur s'accorde à le dire… C'est fou, ça n'a absolument aucun sens, mais c'est comme ça… Nous le savons, cette relation ne mènera surement nulle part. Un jour on se croisera sur la gare de King's Cross, avec nos enfants et maris respectifs. On se saluera d'un hochement de tête… Mais avant d'en arriver là, avant de se laisser détruire par la guerre et par la vie, on peut profiter d'un peu de bonheur. Pour le temps que ça durera._

 _\- Mais on va souffrir ! Si on s'implique réellement Hermione, ça ne finira pas en hochement de tête sur un quai de gare ! Ma colère et ma haine seront à la hauteur de ma blessure ! Je ne suis pas une gentille fille Hermione._

 _\- Je prends le risque._

 **NOW:**

Pansy fixait Hermione avec incrédulité. Avait-elle réellement dit cela ? Le cœur de Pansy se gonfla de joie et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'exprimer. Elle aurait voulu dire une chose aussi importante, aussi significative à la Gryffondor. Mais rien d'aussi beau ne lui venait. D'ailleurs son esprit était particulièrement vide. Aussi dès qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Elle se pencha vers Hermione, caressa ses lèvres des siennes et lui murmura dans un souffle.

\- Ne bouge pas. Je reviens vite. Attends-moi s'il te plait.

Sans plus d'explication elle sortit de la salle en courant, laissant Hermione avec ses interrogations.

Dans le recueillement cette pièce qui avait vu naitre leur histoire, uniquement éclairée par la cheminée, Hermione faisait les cent pas. Dans sa tête se jouait une mélodie cruelle. Quelques mots qui se répétaient en vain, encore et encore, « Je prends le risque ». Elle avait dit cela en toute conscience, elle connaissait parfaitement la portée de telles paroles… Elle lui aurait dit « Je t'aime » que l'impacte aurait été sensiblement le même. « Je prends le risque » signifie une simple chose, je crois en toi, en moi, en nous. Hermione jeta rageusement les plumes qu'elle triturait entre ses mains depuis une trentaine de minute. Elle était exaspérée, en colère, blessée. Elle s'était plus que dévoilée et tout cela pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pour que Pansy s'enfuit encore une fois ?

Non, évidement que non. Pansy lui avait demandé de l'attendre, elle allait donc revenir. C'était certain. Mais il y avait en elle cette part de doute qui lui faisait mal. Terriblement mal.

Ses sentiments à cet instant précis étaient tellement confus qu'elle ne savait plus si c'était de l'affection ou de la haine qu'elle ressentait pour Pansy. Elle s'était mise à nue et la seule chose que la jeune femme avait faite, avait été de fuir, une fois de plus. Elle s'en voulait de rester dans cette salle à attendre. Elle s'était assise sur une table et avait les mains tellement serrée que ses ongles s'étaient incrustés dans la bordure de bois. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Mais elle n'était pas certaine de savoir pourquoi exactement.

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle entendit une rapide foulée venir vers la salle. Elle leva les yeux vers la porte et l'image qui s'offrit à elle aurait pu faire exploser son cœur, déjà fragilisé. Pansy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, essoufflée. Certaines mèches de ses cheveux collaient à sa peau, et une goutte de sueur glissait lentement le long de son cou. Hermione était hypnotisée. Mais c'était ce que la Serpentard tenait à la main qui lui provoquait tant d'émotion. Pansy s'approcha et lui tendit la tartelette au citron, les joues rouge sous le coup de l'émotion. Sa voix était rauque quand elle prit la parole.

\- Je ne… Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi te dire, quoi te répondre. La seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit c'est ça. Je suis désolée d'être partie aussi vite.

\- Tu es… parfaite !

La colère d'Hermione avait fondu à une vitesse incroyable. Elle ne prétendait pas connaitre totalement la femme devant elle, d'ailleurs elle avait laissé le doute s'insinuer en elle quand aux intentions de la brune. Mais devant ce geste tellement tendre, elle avait l'impression d'être devant la perfection faite femme.

\- Pansy, c'est juste… C'est tellement craquant !

\- Je… J'aimerai réellement mettre des mots sur ce que tes paroles ont provoqué en moi, mais je ne peux pas. C'est nouveau pour moi.

\- Nouveau ?

Pansy lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif avant de porter à la tartelette à ses propres lèvres et de croquer dedans. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandir et elle poussa un cri de protestation.

\- Hey ! Ce n'était pas censé être pour moi ?

\- Si, mais je vérifiais juste si c'était digne de toi.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rougir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de dire.

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est délicieux.

Le sourire de Pansy était taquin et Hermione n'avait qu'une envie, la voir de nouveau rougir. Elle lui adressa donc un sourire avant de prendre la parole.

\- Laisse-moi en jugé par moi-même.

Pansy lui tandis la tartelette mais Hermione la posa directement sur la table et combla l'espace entre elles.

\- Je pense que le gout sur tes lèvres sera plus révélateur.

Elle ne pu retenir son sourire quand elle vit le rouge envahir les joues de la Serpentard. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de reculer.

\- Délicieux.

\- Mais où est passée ma petite Gryffondor timide ?

\- Ta petite Gryffondor ?

\- Ca te pose un problème ?

\- Pas du tout, c'est juste mignon.

\- Ah non ! Je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot !

\- Tu as un problème avec ça.

\- Je te l'ai dis, c'est nouveau pour moi.

\- Je ne te crois pas Pansy ! Pas avec ton vécu.

\- Mais ! Tu crois que je suis sortie avec tout Poudlard ou quoi ?

\- C'est juste que ta réputation te précède.

\- Ma réputation ?

\- De tombeuse.

\- Sérieusement ? Qui raconte des trucs pareils ?!

\- C'est Ginny qui me l'a dit. C'est elle aussi qui m'a dit que tu n'étais plus vierge…

\- Ta meilleure amie devrait apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires ! De mon côté je ne raconte pas à tout le monde qu'elle a également couché avec Blaise.

Hermione leva sa baguette afin de verrouiller la porte. Elle s'installa sur la table et porta la tarte à sa bouche. Elle mordit dans la pâtisserie, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Pansy et sourit avant de prendre la parole.

\- Effectivement, c'est délicieux !

\- La manière dont tu croques dans cette tarte est juste… Indécente.

\- Tu as autant d'attention qu'un chaton ! Tu étais à deux doigts de faire une crise à propos de Ginny et là, tu es toute…

\- On ne trouve plus ses mots Granger ?

\- Granger ? Sérieusement ?

Le sourire taquin de Pansy la fit fondre. Elle croqua à nouveau dans la douceur citronnée avant de changer une nouvelle fois de conversation. Elle commençait à comprendre comment Pansy fonctionnait et il lui était à présent assez simple de désamorcer les conflits à venir. Avec la brune aux yeux verts, la seule tactique efficace était d'éviter la confrontation de face, l'impact direct. Le gout à la fois sucré et acide lui arrache un sourire et elle ne pu retenir sa question.

\- Donc… Parkinson… Comment as-tu su ? Je veux dire, pour le fait que je préfère la tarte au citron sans meringue ?

\- L'observation Granger ! Je te l'apprendrais un jour.

\- Appel moi encore une fois Granger et je te jure que…

\- Que ?

\- Que tu vas le regretter !

\- Ah oui ? Granger…

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais elle souriait. D'un bond léger, elle sauta du bureau et plaqua son corps contre celui de Pansy. Elle plaça ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de la Serpentard et attendit. Elle sentait le corps de Pansy se tendre vers elle afin de combler la distance, mais Hermione recula légèrement, se plaçant hors de porter.

\- Non, non, non, Parkinson. Tu n'avais qu'à être sage !

\- Mais…

La mine déconfite de Pansy était tellement mignonne que le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra. Elle avait un air qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Son visage n'exprimait que de l'incompréhension et durant une fraction de seconde Hermione cru percevoir de la détresse. Elle secoua la tête afin de chasser cette image fugace et attira la brune vers elle afin de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pansy s'écarta et poussa un soupir de bien être. Elle prit Hermione dans ses bras et c'est naturellement qu'elle inclina la tête pour la que la jeune femme se blottisse au creux de sa nuque. Pansy ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

\- Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce que tu as fait. Je… Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu puisses jouer avec moi.

Le ton de la jeune femme était sérieux et sa voix était basse. Son regard était légèrement fuyard et c'est cela plus que ces paroles qui toucha Hermione. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la taquine et légère Pansy Parkinson. Elle prit les mains de la Serpentard et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux vers elle, puis elle prit la parole.

\- Pansy, je ne joue pas avec toi. Et tu le sais. Tu le vois. La question est ailleurs, tu as un problème avec le rejet.

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu veux me raconter ?

\- Non, vraiment pas. Ca concerne ma famille… Je ne tiens pas à gâcher ce moment.

\- Quand tu voudras en parler, n'hésite pas. Je serai là.

\- Entre ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt, et cette proposition, j'ai l'impression que ça à changé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Entre nous Hermione. Comme je te le disais, je ne suis pas une grande habituée des relations amoureuses. Ne conteste pas, tu n'en sais rien. Il est vrai que je m'amuse, mais je ne suis pas du genre à faire dans le durable. Mais là, ton comportement très complice avec moi, tes regards, ta douceur… C'est une évidence. On est…

\- Ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire…

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider sur la dénomination. Par contre, je peux te dire une chose, je pense constament à toi ! A toi dans ta globalité Pansy, pas juste à tes lèvres.

\- Comme je te disais Hermione, je ne suis pas familière de cela. Je… Tu as du le remarquer déjà, je me livre assez peu. Et je m'étonne constamment de la facilité que j'ai à le faire avec toi. Et puis… Tu es tellement… Attirante !

Hermione ne pu dissimuler son trouble à ces paroles ainsi qu'un sourire. Elle prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Je doute de ton objectivité. Mais une chose est certaine, personne n'avait posé un tel regard sur moi. Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie femme que dans ton regard. Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie désirée qu'a travers tes yeux.

Pansy la fixait, la bouche légèrement ouverte. La surprise envahissait complètement son visage face aux déclarations de la Rouge et Or. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu es tellement franche ! Tu m'as dit que tu étais prête à prendre le risque. Je le suis également Hermione. Je ne peux décemment pas ignorer ce qui se passe entre nous, ce que tu provoques en moi. Mais…

\- Mais à moment, il nous faudra arrêter, ou aviser ou… Je ne sais pas… Nous le savons, mais je préfère profiter de ces instants avec toi que de souffrir en restant loin de ce que je désire. L'avenir est sombre, mais… Mon présent est actuellement si délicieux !

\- Je ne peux t'offrir que ça. Je veux dire, impossible de se retrouver sur les bords du lac, impossible de se sourire fanchement dans les couloirs, et surtout de se parler en plein jour. Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas digne de toi Hermione.

\- Je ne veux qu'une chose, et que ce soit dans cette salle de classe ou au détours d'un couloirs tard dans la nuit, tant que je peux te voir… Le reste n'a pas d'importance Pansy.

\- On l'a finalement eu cette discution.

\- C'est pour le mieux. Il le fallait.

Elles se regardaient avec une tendresse extrême, qui aurai pu parraitre mièvre à n'importe quel spectateur. Mais elles étaient dans leur bulle et rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindres à cet instant. Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle, ensemble. Une fois la porte fermée, Pansy ne pu résister et plaqua la Griffondor contre celle-ci avant de lui imposer un baiser passionné qui ne signifiait qu'une chose « Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir ». Pourtant, elles partirent dans des directions opposées, sereines.

Alors qu'elle regagnait la salle commune, Hermione sursauta en entendant un bruit derrière elle, puis une insulte. Elle se retourna rapidement en reconnaissant la voix de Ron. Ce dernier était écarlate et la fixait avec l'expression mélé d'un enfant prit en faute et d'un homme ene colère. Elle avait peur de comprendre mais s'avança tout de même vers lui.

\- Ron ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là. C'est mon tour de ronde.

\- Je sais… Et je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as changé le programme !

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne fait pas celle qui ne comprend pas Hermione ! Je vous ai vu devant la salle !

Il criait presque et sa voix devenu plus rauque avec les années n'en était que plus menaçante.

\- Je… Ron… C'est…

\- Je quoi ? Ron quoi ? C'est quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione !

Un froid glaciale s'emparait d'elle. Non ! Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elles avaient enfin eu un moment sincère et si tendre. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait enfin prit sa décision ! Elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter lui !

 **Merci pour la lecture! A bientôt, rapidement j'espère! Je ne lâche pas cette fic car... J'ai déjà écrit la fin en fait :)**

 **Hate de vous lire! Bisous! Em!**


	10. Altercation

**Hello!**

 **Tout d'abord merci pour les lectures du chapitre précédemment malgré ma longue disparition! ;)**

 **Merci a MLCB et petit serpent pour les reviews!**

 **Petit serpent:** **Je te laisse voir si ça chauffe ou pas ;) Oui, le coup de la tarte je trouve ça chou aussi :). Pour ce qui est de Pansy... Mmmmm, on en saura plus plus tard. Comment elles vont le gérer? C'est là l'intrigue même de cette fic! ;)**

 **Ah et j'ai oublié la dernière fois, mais: Anthony, merci pour ta review! Un garçon! Mon cœur a faillit lâcher! :p**

 **Ce chapitre est très court, mais je voulais absolument le couper là. Vous verrez pourquoi.**

 **Ginny, Daphnée et Drago vont bien évidemment continuer à apparaître régulièrement.**

\- Ron, ce que tu as vu ce n'est pas…

Elle s'arrêta d'elle-même, car elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Ce n'est pas quoi ? Ce qu'il croyait ? C'était exactement ce qu'il croyait. Elle ne voulait pas nier l'impact et la réalité de ce qui la liait à Pansy. Et pourtant… Il lui était difficile de regarder Ron en face à cet instant précis. Il lui facilita cependant la tâche.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Vraiment ?

\- C'est exactement ce que tu crois.

Le visage du jeune homme s'empourpra encore plus sous l'effet de la colère. Il avait les points serrés et la mâchoire crispé. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'obligeant à lever la tête pour le regarder, et parla d'une voix trop calme, trop rauque, trop faible.

\- Hermione… Dis-moi la vérité.

\- Pas ici, pas au milieu du couloir en pleine nuit.

\- Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tout à l'heure ! Tu me dois au moins une explication.

\- Je ne te dois absolument rien Ron ! Rien !

Elle voulait bien comprendre qu'il soit choqué par ce qu'il avait vu, mais là, il allait trop loin. Elle sentait la colère se diffuser en elle, insidieusement. Elle le fixait en continuant à parler.

\- De quel droit te permets tu de me suivre, de m'observer ? Et ne me sort pas une fumeuse histoire d'amitié et de protection. On sait tous les deux pourquoi tu es là ce soir !

\- Et pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas pu empêcher à sa voix de dérailler, car il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Parce qu'entre nous ça a toujours été ambigu ! Et ta seule réaction face à tout ça, face à cette relation, ça a été de te jeter dans les bras de Lavande !

\- Alors c'est pour me faire du mal que tu fais ça ?

Elle ne pu retenir un sourire avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Non, pas du tout. Ca n'a même aucun rapport avec toi. Si je « fais ça » comme tu dis c'est parce que… C'est parce que je l'aime.

Un silence total accueillit son aveu. Ron semblait tétanisé avec son visage figé et sa respiration bloqué. Elle-même retenait la sienne. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'avouait cela et elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une délivrance. Un poids lui comprimait la poitrine et elle sentait que ses larmes n'étaient pas loin. Cet aveu qu'elle lui avait fait, et qu'elle s'était surtout fait à elle-même était douloureux. Car, jusqu'à présent, elle ne voulait pas y pensé, elle ne voulait pas mettre de mots sur leur histoire. Et pourtant, elle l'avait fait.

Ron sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- C'est… J'ai vu le sourire que tu avais quand tu étais dans ses bras. Je… Ne voulais juste pas le croire. C'est de ma faute.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est de ma faute, j'ai mis trop de temps à faire le premier pas. Et je t'ai blessé. J'en avais conscience, mais une part de moi espérait que tu serais toujours là, pour moi. Je sais que ce que je dis est horrible.

\- Totalement.

\- Hermione, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Je pensais que toi et moi…

\- Il n'y a pas de toi et moi Ron. En tout cas, tu as détruit toute possibilité avec tes actes ! Et moi… Je suis passée à autre chose. A présent, je regarde la vérité en face !

\- Et cette vérité Hermione, qu'est ce que c'est, hein ? Parce que si c'est ce que je crois, je suis choqué !

\- Tu es choqué ? Mais par quoi, hein, par quoi Ron ?

\- Par quoi ? Tu me le demande réellement ? Le fait que ça soit une fille ? Que ça soit une Serpentard ? Que ça soit Pansy ? Je suis choqué par les trois. Vraiment. Mais… Tu t'en fiche.

\- Tu es mon ami Ron. Un de mes meilleurs amis. Je ne me fiche pas de ce que tu penses.

\- Alors, je vais te le dire ce que je pense. C'est une erreur. N'importe qui s'en apercevrait. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Après tout elle est à Serpentard et est ami avec Malfoy ! Et puis, par Merlin, c'est une fille ! Depuis quand es tu ce genre de personne ?

\- Ce genre de personne ?

\- Oui, différente… Pas normal.

Le bruit de la gifle déchira le voile du silence qui les avait enveloppés suite aux paroles du jeune homme. Il avait à présent la tête baissé et une marque écarlate sur la joue. Rageusement, Hermione prit la direction opposée de la salle commune, le plantant là, au milieu du couloir. Elle n'entendit donc pas les derniers mots de Ron.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione. Pardonne-moi.

/Ron pénétra dans la salle commune et se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry. Le brun avait un air interrogateur et regarda derrière Ron à la recherche d'Hermione.

\- Elle n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Ressens les atmosphères Harry.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il s'est passé que tu m'as envoyé là bas ! Tu m'as dit qu'elle serait surement triste, en restant très vague ! Mais je pense que tu as oublié de me dire beaucoup de chose ! Car elle n'était absolument pas triste Harry ! Et grâce à toi, je pense que je viens de perdre mon amour et ma meilleure amie ! Vraiment, merci !

Ron se précipita dans les dortoirs, laissant Harry sous le choc de ses révélations. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que cela se passerait de la sorte. Il était persuadé qu'il avait réussi à raisonné Hermione. Et que de la tristesse de cette rupture serait enfin né le couple Ron et Hermione. Mais apparemment, il avait sous-estimé l'attachement qui liait les deux jeunes femmes. Il décida de rester un peu dans la salle commune afin de laisser à Ron un peu d'intimité.

/Hermione n'arrivait pas à contenir sa colère. Comment Ron avait il pu tenir de telles propos. Différente, pas normal… Elle était désemparée. Ces insultes se rapprochaient tellement de celle de Sang-De-Bourbe qu'elle en eu un hoquet de dégout. Il était impossible que son ami depuis tant d'année, un garçon dont elle avait été éprise à un moment, soit aussi intolérant !

Mais elle n'en voulait pas qu'a Ron, elle savait qu'Harry était derrière sa venu. C'était forcément lui qui avait dit à Ron de partir à sa recherche dans les couloirs. A cet instant précis, elle n'avait qu'une envie, être dans les bras de Pansy. Sentir contre elle la chaleur apaisante de son corps. Elle poussa un profond soupir et s'arrêta devant l'accès à la salle de bain des préfets. Il était tard et elle devait se reposer, mais la tentation d'un bain brulant était plus forte que sa raison. Si elle ne pouvait pas avoir contre elle le corps Pansy, un bain pour se détendre était une juste compensation.

Elle pénétra dans le vestiaire et une ambiance moite l'accueillit. Son agacement monta d'un cran. La salle de bain était occupée. Evidemment, elle pouvait utiliser les douches, mais elle avait terriblement envie d'un bain, dans cette baignoire qui avait des allures de piscine. Elle fit quelques pas vers les casiers, et vit sur le banc une robe de sorcier, une cravate et des chaussures. Son cœur rata un battement. La cravate était verte et argent, et les ballerines ne laissaient que peu de place au doute. Elle porta la robe de sorcier à son nez et en reconnu le parfum. Pansy.

Elle hésita longuement avant de passer la porte qui donnait sur la salle d'eau. La Serpentard était appuyée contre un des bords, dos à elle. Sa tête était rejetée vers l'arrière, ses cheveux éparpillés sur le sol telle une cape noire. Hermione ne voyait pas son corps, mais frissonnait rien qu'au fait de savoir qu'elle était probablement nue.

Malgré elle, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Soulagement du au fait de voir Pansy après son altercation avec Ron. Soupir qui fut entendu par la brune qui se retourna rapidement, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés. Même avec cette hostilité affichée, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

Les yeux de Pansy s'arrondir légèrement sous la surprise.

\- Hermione ?

 **Je lis et réponds à toutes les reviews, donc faite vous plaisir (et à moi aussi par la même occasion)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu! ;)**


	11. Bain

**Hello!**

 **Voici la suite, en ce moment je suis motivée par cette fic! J'ai hâte de vous conduire à un moment particulier et de lire vos réactions. Mais c'est pour plus tard! Ce soir, un nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu plus long, c'est nécessaire pour ce que je veux faire plus tard. Je me demande comment vous allez le recevoir celui-la ;). Mais je l'ai voulu comme ça :D**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ronair: Je sais exactement à quoi tu penses... Suis-je assez sadique pour écrire la scène à laquelle tu songes? Je te laisse le plaisir de le découvrir!**

 **Ankou, ma chère Ankou: Alléchant! Tu penses que ce chapitre est LE chapitre? Idem, je te laisse le découvrir ;).**

 **Miss: Pour Ron... Ah... On va le savoir bientôt. Oui, elles sont adorables comme tout!**

 **Petit Serpent: Longue review! Et pour t'en remercier le chapitre! (Crédible?) Et Oh Your Fucking God, oui, je peux le faire et je l'ai fait! C'est pas beau ça? ;)Pour Ron, il a le coeur en morceau et du coup, oui, il en devient con. Je ne la voyais pas autrement sa réaction. Pour le background de Pansy, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer tes idées en MP si tu veux ;).**

 **Bonne lecture!**

\- Hermione ?

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire et hocha la tête. Pansy se redressa un peu et se tourna complètement vers elle. Le mur cachait sa nudité et laissait voir la naissance de ses épaules. Hermione rougit involontairement à cette vu et s'approcha du bord de la baignoire. Elle ôta ses chaussures, ses bas et sa cape sous les yeux interrogateurs de Pansy. Elle s'installa en bordure, laissant ses pieds pénétrer doucement dans l'eau chaude avant de prendre la parole.

\- Heureusement qu'il y a de la mousse.

\- Pardon ?

\- Heureusement qu'il y a de la mousse, ça dissimule ton corps.

\- Hermione, ça va ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Pansy s'était approché d'elle et avait à présent les mains sur ses genoux. Elle avait plongé son regard de jade dans les prunelles chocolat. Par ce regard, elle souhaitait insufler toute la douceur dont elle était capable. Elle sentait qu'Hermione n'était pas son état normal, qu'elle était troublée, qu'elle était triste. Et cette constatation lui brisait le cœur et la mettait hors d'elle. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans cette état ? La voix d'Hermione s'éleva tout doucement, mais son ton était aseptisé, détaché, froid.

\- Ron… Il nous a vu devant la salle. Quand on s'est embrassées. Et on a eu une discution, dans le couloir qui mène à la salle commune.

\- Il t'as fait du mal ?

Pansy regardait attentivement le visage de la Griffondor, à la recherche de la moindre trace, de la moindre égratignure. Mais elle ne voyait qu'un visage figé dans un masque à mi-chemin entre la colère et la tristesse.

\- Non, bien sur que non. Moi par contre je l'ai giflé.

\- Raconte moi Hermione !

La jeune femme lui raconta alors sa courte altercation avant de laisser le silence s'installer. Pansy ne se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de rage que quand elle sentit la main d'Hermione sur la sienne. Elle leva les yeux et ne pu retenir le flot de parole qui se déversa de ses lèvres.

\- C'est un abrutit ! Il débarque avec ses gros sabots et te fais une déclaration qui n'en est même pas une ! Et il se permet de… De t'insulter ?! C'est plus que je peux en supporter ! Si je le croise…

\- Rien. Si tu le croise, rien ne se passera Pansy. Car tu n'es au courant de rien. Car ce qui se passe entre mes amis et moi ne te concerne pas. En tout cas, une autre réaction serai très rapidement interprété. Et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des remarques, des soupçons… Je… Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

\- Je suis désolée Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Pansy. Tu es étrangère à l'intolérance des gens. Si mon propre ami peut tenir ce genre de propos, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que les tiens pourraient dire. Et je ne veux pas que tu subisses ça.

Pansy attrapa les mains d'Hermione et d'un geste assez ferme la tira vers elle, la faisant ainsi basculer dans l'eau. Elle la rattrapa et la serra contre son corps, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Jamais, jamais personne ne s'était à ce point inquiété pour elle. Elle sentait toute la détermination d'Hermione à la protéger et cette intention la touchait réellement. Elle murmura :

\- Cet instinct de protection. C'est touchant.

\- Je suis trempée.

\- Excuse moi, je… J'avais besoin de te sentir près de moi.

Les mains d'Hermione descendirent lentement le long du dos de Pansy, déclenchant une véritable vague de frissons sur leurs passage. La Serpentard sentait le désir de la femme dans ses bras, elle sentait également son abandon. Les baisers d'Hermione sur sa nuque la brûlait. Son corps s'enflamma quand la Rouge et Or lui prit la main pour la plaquer contre le centre de son propre plaisir, sur ses sous-vêtements. Elle ne la regardait pas et pressait son corps un peu plus contre celui de Pansy.

\- Pansy, je…

Cette dernière se doutait de ce qu'allait dire Hermione, elle éloigna sa main pour lui saisir la hanche et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Chut. Tu n'as rien besoin de dire. Pas dans cet état. D'ailleurs, tu n'as rien besoin de faire.

\- J'en ai envie.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais pas comme ça. Pas suite à ce que cet idiot à dit. Tu mérites mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Pas maintenant.

Afin de conforter ses dires, elle pivota et enlaça Hermione par derrière, posant sa tête contre son épaule. La jeune femme se détendit un peu et reprit la parole.

\- Tu dois penser que je suis instable.

\- Non, je pense que tu es sensible. Tu es impliquée émotionnellement.

\- Toi, tu as l'air de bien le vivre.

\- Tant que je t'ai près de moi, je vais bien. Après, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si Drago venait à apprendre ce qui se passe entre nous.

\- Tu crains sa réaction ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu penses que les autres peuvent comprendre ce qui se passe entre nous ?

\- Non, c'est réellement improbable. Personne ne peut l'imaginer. Je sais que Potter et Ginny ne diront rien. C'est la même chose pour Daphnée. Mais…

\- Il ne dira rien. Pansy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis contente d'être tombée sur toi par hasard. Après ma dispute avec Ron, je n'avais envie que de tes bras !

\- Je suis contente de prendre des bains à des heures tardives alors !

\- Oh ! Les amoureuses !

Elles sursautèrent et levèrent simultanément la tête vers Mimi Geignarde. Instantanément, Pansy resserra son étreinte sur Hermione, dans un geste totalement possessif et protecteur. La Serpentard lança un regard haineux au fantôme avant de prendre la parole.

\- Dégage Mimi !

\- Surveille ton langage Pansy Parkinson. Je peux très bien raconter à ta petite amie ce que je t'ai vu faire !

\- Tais-toi !

Cela piqua la curiosité d'Hermione qui ne retint pas sa question.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as vu Mimi ?

\- Ce que j'ai vu ? Ta copine se…

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase car Pansy avait appuyer sur ses épaules afin de la plonger sous l'eau. Elle se débattit et émergea rapidement, se retournant directement vers la jeune femme.

\- Mais ça ne pas ? Tu es folle ?

\- Je… Il ne fallait pas que tu entendes, vraiment.

Hermione sentait sa colère fondre sous le regard gêné et légèrement fuyant de Pansy. Elle avait les joues roses et un air coupable très mignon. Hermione porta son regard sur Mimi et lui demanda :

\- Mimi, s'il te plait, laisse nous.

\- D'accord, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques !

\- Mimi…

Le fantôme s'en alla, laissant les deux jeunes femmes dans un silence complet. Hermione était face à Pansy et lui sourit.

\- De quoi elle parlait ?

\- De rien.

\- Pansy…

\- Non, vraiment ! Ce n'est rien de grave, c'est juste… Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Çà me concerne ?

\- Hermione, tu devrais sortir et sécher tes vêtements, tu vas être malade.

\- Daccord, mais avant promet moi que tu me le dira un jour.

\- Promis. Un jour.

Hermione s'éloigna de Pansy et quitta le bain. Elle attrapa une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux et récupéra sa baguette par terre afin de sécher ses vêtements. Elle fixa Pansy.

\- Merci. Pour tes bras, ta compréhension et ta… Sagesse.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ai l'impression que je profite de toi.

\- Impossible. Je vais partir la première. Je ne veux pas…

\- Pas de problème Hermione. Lors de la prochaine ronde, on peut se voir ailleurs ?

\- Avec plaisir !

\- La Tour d'Astronomie ? Je vais me renseigner pour savoir si il y a une réunion d'observation ou pas.

Hermione hocha la tête avant de sortir de la salle d'eau. Elle sortit précipitamment et couru presque jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il lui était tellement difficile de laisser Pansy ! Elle essayait de rester calme et posée en sa présence, mais c'était l'exact contraire qui se passait en elle. Quand la jeune femme l'avait tirer dans l'eau, la plaquant contre son corps nu, elle n'avait pas pu refréner la vague de désir qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle avait réagit sous le coup de l'émotion et bien que le fait que Pansy ait retiré sa main l'avait blessé sur le coup, elle comprenait. Elle lui en était même reconnaissante. Elle n'était pas dans un état convenable pour cela. Sa conversation avec Ron l'avait bouleversé.

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et sursauta en voyant Ginny assise sur son lit. La jeune femme regarda ses cheveux humides et sourit.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à revenir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il est tard ! Tu m'as attendu tout ce temps ?

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

\- C'est Harry qui t'envoie ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je l'ai croisé dans la salle commune et il était assez mortifié. Il m'a vaguement expliqué que tu avais quelqu'un et qu'il pensait que tu allais rompre ce soir. Et surtout qu'il a soufflé à Ron d'aller te trouver. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de plus pour imaginer l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

\- Tu as parlé à ton frère ?

\- Oui. Tu as toutes les raisons d'être hors de toi Hermione, mais il est maladroit. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit. Evidemment, il est choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et ses mots ont largement dépassé sa pensé. Il n'est pas homophobe, juste blessé. Blessé que tu sois passé à autre chose. Il voulait te faire du mal, mais ne pensait ce qu'il disait.

\- Je m'en doutais, mais il a réussi. Il m'a fait de la peine ! Je sais que notre relation à toujours eu ce caractère ambigu mais… Il n'avait pas le droit ! Je ne lui ai rien dit quand il s'est mis avec Lavande ! Il est injuste !

\- Je sais. C'est un idiot. Mais c'est ton ami. Il lui faut juste du temps pour apprendre à composer avec cette nouvelle. Il m'a dit autre chose…

\- Je m'en doute. Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment.

\- D'accord. Çà va ?

\- Oui, mieux depuis que j'ai vu Pansy.

\- Tu l'as vu ? Quand ?

Ginny porta une fois de plus son regard sur les cheveux d'Hermione et étouffa un cri.

\- Non ! Tu as pris un bain avec elle ?!

\- Ginny !

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Tu rougis ! Vous l'avez fait ?

\- Ginny ! Arrête !

\- Tu peux bien me le dire tout de même ! Je ne te cache rien moi !

\- J'aimerai parfois que tu me caches certaines choses… Et pour te répondre, non.

\- Non ? Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. J'étais un peu bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer avec Ron et elle… Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle a eu raison.

\- Par Merlin, c'est tellement beau ! Votre relation est belle ! Un peu fleur bleu, mais c'est mignon.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur lit et poussa un soupir.

\- Je suis heureuse Ginny, mais j'ai ce poids constant sur ma poitrine. Je… Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir le pseudo-marché qu'on a fait.

\- Qui est ?

\- D'accepter la séparation. De profiter et ensuite d'accepter quand le moment sera venu de se séparer.

\- N'y pense pas. Vraiment. Reste dans l'instant.

La rousse la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller. Elle sentit ses larmes couler, suite à l'accumulation des tensions. Il s'était passé énormément de chose en quelques heures. C'était bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

/Daphnée faisait face à Drago.

\- Drago, je t'en pris, laisse moi t'aider. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Daphnée, je ne peux pas et de toute façon tu ne peux rien pour moi.

\- C'est injuste ! Pansy à le droit, mais pas moi !

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Daphnée, tu es… Tu es ma petite amie, je ne veux pas que tu sois exposé. Je ne serai pas serein en te sachant impliqué.

\- Drago, tu me fais peur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa profondément. Elle se blottit contre son torse mais s'éloigna imperceptiblement en entendant un bruit de pas. Pansy les fixait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Vous êtes beaux tous les deux.

Drago tourna la tête afin de dissimuler une éventuelle rougeur sur ses joues et Daphnée lui retourna son sourire. Pansy s'approcha et fixa son meilleur ami.

\- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Non, non. Allez vous coucher toutes les deux.

Daphnée remarqua une chose qui avait échappé à Drago et suivit donc Pansy jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Tu as l'air heureuse. Très heureuse.

\- Je le suis.

\- Vous n'avez pas rompus. Pire que ça même… Vous…

\- Oui.

\- Pansy !

\- Pas ce soir Daph'.

/Rester seul dans la salle commune, Drago poussa un profond soupir. Il avait beaucoup de choses à gérer cette année. Des choses qui le dépassaient réellement et qu'il avait envie d'envoyer balader. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et pensa à Daphnée. Il ne pouvait pas l'impliqué et il ne pouvait pas non plus se passer d'elle.

Et Pansy… Pansy qui s'était entiché de cette Sang-De-Bourbe. Il n'était pas stupide. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il avait comprit. Il attendait qu'elle le lui dise elle-même. Mais il avait peur pour elle. Comment réagirait-elle quand la guerre éclaterait ? Une fois ce fou de directeur mort et les mangemorts revenus sur le devant de la scène, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Les mangemorts allaient pénétrer dans le château… Potter et sa bande seraient forcément en première ligne si un combat devait se produire. Donc il ne leur restait que quelques mois tout au plus avant de se retrouver face à la réalité.

Il serra la mâchoire. Il ne cautionnait pas cette relation, mais il aimait profondément Pansy et il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rayonnante.

 **Evidemment votre avis m'intéresse au plus haut point!**

 **Bisous! ;)**


	12. Le Bal

**Hello!**

 **Alors, Ankou, oui, la suite ce soir ;).**

 **Merci pour les reviews! Vraiment! Je suis contente de lire vos avis! Concernant ce chapitre... Je voulais être fidèle au déroulement global du tome, en prenant quand même quelques libertés (oui, Hermione/Pansy c'est déjà une sacrée liberté mais... je fais ce que je veux! xD). Alors, les réponses maintenant:**

 **Une réponse groupée sur la réaction de Drago: Pas mal pour Ankou, pas crédible pour MLCB et Petit Serpent... Bon, sa réaction est telle que je l'imagine. Pourquoi? Parce que Drago est seul! Ce tome ne fait que le révéler. Oui, il est orgueilleux, prétentieux (pleins de truc en ieux) mais il est seul! Et Pansy est son amie. Il fait la part des choses. C'est Pansy qui est avec Hermione, pas lui. Il n'a pas besoin de l'apprécier. Ce qu'il apprécie lui, c'est le bonheur de la seule personne à ses côtés durant cette période. Voilà, pour l'explication de sa réaction. Mais évidemment, cela n'est pas un point final sur le personnage et sa réflexion.**

 **Pour le reste, en MP... Les autres sont surement là pour la suite ;)**

 **Et merci à Candy également!**

Deux semaines s'était écoulés depuis leur rendez-vous à la tour d'Astronomie et les vacances de Noël approchait à grand pas. Cette soirée avait été magique pour elle. Allongée sur son lit, Pansy se remémorait cet instant qu'elle chérissait.

Elles étaient assise sur le point d'observation, les yeux vers les étoiles dans un silence apaisant. Leurs mains étaient nues et jointes malgré le froid ambiant. Hermione avait alors prit la parole.

\- C'était une excellente idée.

\- Je me doutais bien que ça allait te plaire. Comment ça va avec Ron ?

\- On ne se parle pas vraiment. Il est venu s'excuser d'une manière qui n'appartient qu'a lui. Mais au moins, il a reconnu être allé trop loin. C'est le plus important. Il faut qu'il digère la nouvelle. Et il a beaucoup de mal.

\- Parce que je suis une fille ?

\- Pas vraiment. Enfin, il y a de ça. Mais c'est surtout parce que tu es à Serpentard et que tu es amie avec Malefoy.

\- Il a une vision des choses très… Restreinte.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il s'inquiète pour moi, c'est tout.

\- Et toi ? Tu es inquiète ?

Pansy avait plongé son regard dans celui de sa belle, lui signifiant qu'elle n'attendait là que de la sincérité.

\- Je ne dirais pas inquiète. Ce n'est pas le mot. Je suis… Triste.

\- Triste ? Je te rend triste ?

\- Non ! Pas toi ! Loin de là ! Pour moi, tu es une parcelle de pur bonheur ! C'est la situation qui me rend triste. Tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire.

\- Ta franchise me désarme. J'ai rencontré peu de gens qui disait aussi clairement ce qu'ils pensaient. C'est très agréable. Et je ne peux pas te dire le contraire. Il est vrai que quand j'y pense, je le suis aussi.

\- Tu vas me faire souffrir.

\- Toi aussi, Hermione, toi aussi.

\- Pansy, je sais qu'on a pas vraiment vécu d'instant… intime. Mais je tenais à te dire que… Pansy, je tiens vraiment à toi !

\- Il n'y pas spécialement besoin de ce genre de moment pour ressentir quelque chose. Tu le sais que je suis attachée à toi également. Et tu sais surtout que c'est bien là tout le drame.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans une pièce de Shakespeare !

\- Shakespeare ?

\- C'est vrai ! Tu ne connais pas ! C'est un auteur Moldus. Ses ouvrages sont très intéressant et forme un pilier dans le répertoire théâtrale. Une des histoires les plus connue est celle de Roméo et Juliette. Ils appartiennent à deux familles qui se haïssent, mais eux, s'aiment profondément. Je te prêterai le livre pour te laisser le plaisir de le découvrir par toi-même.

\- Je pense qu'il serai plus judicieux que tu me le lise. Je n'ai pas envie d'abîmer tes affaires tu comprends ?

\- C'est tellement gentil de ta part d'autant te soucier de mes affaires ! Et tellement désintéresser !

Pansy avait éclater de rire suite au ton ironique de la jeune femme. C'était surtout son sourire en coin et l'éclat de ses yeux qui faisait qu'elle riait à gorge déployer. Ce regard avait le pouvoir d'alléger son cœur. Ce soir là, sous les étoiles, elle était réellement et indubitablement tombé amoureuse d'Hermione. En tout cas, c'est ce soir là qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

Elle s'étira longuement avant de sauter de son lit pour rejoindre la salle commune. Son sourire s'étira en passant devant son porte manteau. Elle tendit la main vers la serviette de bain verte qui y était suspendu, caressa l'étoffe, avant de la porter à son nez. Le parfum qui s'en dégageait accéléra les battements de son cœur.

Sur le coup, en ramassant la serviette dont Hermione s'était servie pour se sécher les cheveux, elle s'était sentie stupide. Mais elle ne regrettait pas une seule seconde de l'avoir mise dans son casier, à l'abris. Elle l'avait récupérer le lendemain, savourant l'odeur laissée par la chevelure indisciplinée de la jeune femme.

Ce bain avait été une douce torture ! Quand elle avait vue Hermione, là debout, la fixant, sont corps avait réagit. C'était presque surréaliste l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Et pourtant, elle avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pansy sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage quand elle repensa à Hermione dans l'eau. Sa chemise blanche devenue transparente, sa cravate moulant son corps et dessinant un chemin entre ses seins, la guidant vers une zone précise. Et quand elle lui avait prit la main ! Elle avait encore l'impression de sentir sous ses doigts l'intensité de la chaleur de son intimité ! Hermione allait réellement la rendre folle. Elle avait du faire appelle à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas lui faire l'amour. Ce n'était pas le moment, Hermione méritait quelque chose de beau, d'unique pour sa première fois. Mais, par Merlin, jamais elle n'avait eu autant de mal à se retenir.

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle percuta le dos de Daphnée.

\- Sérieusement Pansy, fait attention ! Regarde où…

Elle s'était retournée pour faire face à la brune et s'interrompit face à son expression.

\- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose Pansy. Ce sourire irradiant de bonheur est à la limite du supportable !

\- C'est bon, lâche moi. J'ai le droit de sourire non ?

\- Non, pas de cette façon. A moins que tu veuilles que tout le monde sache que tu es une guimauve amoureuse ?

\- En tout cas, toi, c'est pas le bonheur qui t'étouffe !

\- C'est bas !

Pansy regretta instantanément ses paroles et vit qu'elle avait blessé son amie. En effet, elle savait qu'elle était très inquiète pour Drago et souffrait d'être mise à l'écart.

\- Je suis désolée. Je vais atténuer mon air niais.

\- C'est pour toi. Tu sais à quelle point les filles de Serpentard adorent se mêler de tout ! Surtout si ça ne les concerne absolument pas. Et le parfum du scandale les excite encore plus.

\- Je sais. Merci Daph'. Et vraiment, excuse moi ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Et va faire ta ronde ! Par contre, s'il te plait, pourrais-tu laisser de côté ton amour des bains de minuit ce soir ?

\- Pas de problème. Je n'y serai pas. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée alors.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice avant de disparaître dans les couloirs. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Hermione. Particulièrement ce soir. Elle avait hâte de connaitre la suite de cette pièce de théâtre. Elle s'était laissé prendre au jeu car Hermione était douée, de sa simple voix, elle rendait le texte vivant.

Elle pénétra dans la salle de classe et trouva Hermione assise en tailleur sur une des tables, en pleine lecture.

\- Tu répètes ?

\- Bonsoir Pansy. Il faut que je sois à la hauteur pour mon public !

\- Viens là.

Pansy lui attrapa la main, la forçant à descendre, pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elles reculèrent afin de se fixer. Pansy avait une envie dévorante de ses lèvres mais cette tension était purement délicieuse. Leur échange se transforma en combat de regard, pour savoir qui serai la première à craquer. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car Pansy passa sa main sous le chemisier de la jeune femme, lui arranchant un soupir de bien être. Machinalement, Hermione se rua sur ses lèvres afin apaiser son envie. Cependant elle reprit vite pied et repoussa Pansy.

\- Tu n'es qu'une tricheuse !

\- On n'avait pas établit de règle à ma connaissance ! Donc, non, je n'ai pas triché. J'ai juste fais preuve d'inventivité !

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels avant de se laisser tomber dans un pouf qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

\- Sérieusement ? Un seul pouf ?

\- Fait donc preuve d'inventivité !

L'éclat de rire de Pansy provoqua un sourire tendre sur le visage d'Hermione. La Serpentard s'installa en amazone sur les genoux de sa belle et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque avant de lui demander.

\- Tu me lis la suite ?

\- Oui, mais avant, il faut que je te parle.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne la sens pas bien cette discussion.

\- Le Bal de Noël, celui de Slugh'. J'y suis conviée, et je dois être accompagnée.

\- Vas-y avec Ginny.

\- En fait, j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

\- Oui, je sais, mais je ne peux pas y aller avec toi Hermione.

\- Je sais, je veux dire, j'y vais avec quelqu'un.

Pansy avait quitté les genoux de sa belle et la fixait avec froideur.

\- Qui ?

\- Cormac McLaggen.

\- Ce porc ? Non ! Impossible qu'il pose ses mains sur toi !

\- Je vais y aller avec lui, ce n'était pas une question.

\- Et qu'est ce que je suis censée comprendre ? Parce que là, c'est un peu fort Hermione !

\- On doit impérativement être accompagné. Et Ginny y va avec Harry. Du coup, quand il me l'a proposé… J'ai saisi l'occasion.

\- Magnifique ! Ma petite amie au bras du garçon le plus répugnant de Poudlard !

\- Ta… Petite amie ?

\- Quoi encore ? C'est exactement ce qu'a dit Mimi la dernière fois, pourquoi tu restes la bouche ouverte ?

\- Parce que c'est la première fois que toi tu le dis. C'est la première fois qu'il y a un mot posé sur ce qu'on est…

A cause de son agacement, Pansy n'avait pas réaliser la portée de ses paroles. Pourtant, elle ne se démonta pas.

\- Voilà, le mot est posé ! Tu es ma petite amie ! Pour combien de temps, je n'en rien. Mais à l'instant où on parle, tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. Tes lèvres, ton sourire, ton corps, tout ça n'appartient qu'a moi. Et à moi uniquement.

\- Waouh ! Tu es… Possessive !

\- Mets toi à ma place et donne moi ton avis. Imagine que j'aille avec… Je ne sais pas… Blaise à une soirée, en tant que cavalière.

\- C'est différent, parce que toi, tu as couché avec lui ! Alors je pense que ton exemple est très mal choisi ! C'est bon, Cormac est peut être un peu oppressant, mais au moins il est clair qu'il ne se passera rien.

\- Ah ! Mon exemple est mal choisi ? Excuse moi de ne pas avoir dans ma maison, deux mecs en rûte qui ne regardent que moi.

\- Mais c'est incroyable à quel point tu es jalouse ! Pansy, je vais juste à une soirée !

\- Oui, mais avec un garçon qui craque pour toi.

\- Peut être, mais moi, je ne craque pour lui.

\- Ça m'agace quand même !

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors ai confiance, tout ira bien. Et Pansy ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de cette possessivité excessive… Je pense que j'aime bien ça.

\- Ça te pose un problème pour Blaise ?

\- Non, c'est juste que ton exemple était particulièrement mal choisi. Je n'ai pas de passif avec Cormac. Et concernant Blaise, tu as eu une vie avant moi, tu en aura une après moi… Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus. Seul l'entre deux m'appartient.

L'air contrarié de Pansy s'effaça instantanément pour laisser place à la tristesse. Elle poussa un soupir et reprit sa place sur les genoux de la Gryffondor.

\- Excuse-moi Hermione. Nous n'avons pas assez de temps devant nous pour que je me permette de le gâcher comme ça.

\- Tes crises de jalousie sont mignonnes et flatteuses.

Elles s'embrassèrent et Pansy était ravie d'être dans les bras de sa petite amie.

Pansy faisait des allers-retours dans les couloirs, attendant avec impatience la fin du bal. Il fallait absolument qu'elle voit Hermione, elle n'arrivait pas à rester calme la sachant avec ce mufle. Mais la scène qui s'offrit à elle était d'une toute autre nature.

Elle avait été attiré par les éclats de voix et n'arriva qu'une fois que Rogue entraînait Drago dans une salle de classe. Elle allait les suivre quand elle vit Potter se diriger vers la porte. Il était évidement qu'il écoutait avec une attention particulière cette conversation qui ne le regardait absolument pas. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucun doute sur la nature de celle-ci. Elle leva donc sa baguette et la pointa vers Potter. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais…

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire ! Pas parce qu'il était le meilleure ami d'Hermione, mais pour ce qu'il représentait. Si quelqu'un pouvait arrêter Drago c'était lui. Et si il y parvenait ? Si Potter réussissait finalement ? Si la guerre était évitable ?

Jamais elle ne dénoncerait Drago, mais… Là, c'était différent. Potter se débrouillait seul, il lui suffisait de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Elle baissa sa baguette et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Dans son cœur, deux sentiments s'opposaient, la trahison et l'espoir.

 **Voilà, voilà... C'était le chapitre 12...**

 **Evidemment j'ai hâte de vous lire!**

 **Bisous et merci pour la lecture! :)**


	13. Drago Malfoy

**Hello!**

 **Bon, il n'y a pas eu de chapitre hier, car (je raconte ma vie) ma copine a séché le Krav pour rester avec moi :D, du coup bon... Le choix a été rapide entre elle et mon PC ;).**

 **Apparemment l'intrigue qui arrive vous plait! Tant mieux car ce n'est que le début.**

 **Bon réponses aux reviews:**

 **Ankou:** **Oui, l'intrique s'installe tout doux. Comme les gens n'ont pas accès aux MP (oui, j'enfonce des portes ouvertes xD), je vais répondre sur le tome 7: oui, j'y ai pas mal d'idées déjà. ;)**

 **Candy:** **La racaille de FanFic est dans la place xD. C'était volontaire de ne pas mettre cette scène, car il ne fallait pas que les gens puissent voir le regard de Pansy sur Cormac ou Hermione. Ca aurai été trop flagrant et bizarre comme situation. Il fallait donc qu'elle reste vraiment à l'écart. Et cool, merci ;)**

 **Petit Serpent:** **Je te laisse découvrir quelques petites choses dans ce chapitre ;). Concernant Cormac, je garde un souvenir indélédile de lui à cause du film... L'acteur était juste énorme dans le rôle, j'avais l'impression de voir Stifler!**

 **MLCB:** **Merci! Oui, Pansy jalouse, c'est mimi.**

 **Le retour du chaperon rouge!:** **Je vais te répondre en MP quand même ;) Mais concernant le Harry/Drago, non. Rien de tout ça entre eux. Evidemment, je l'expliquerai plus tard cette absence de réaction.**

Le bruit des pas et des éclats de rire précédent l'arrivée d'un groupe lui parvint distinctement. Elle essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui avaient osé sillonner ses joues et se releva. Une part d'elle espérait voir Hermione au milieu de cette masse informe qui avançait vers elle, mais une autre part ne le voulait pas. Elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour jouer le jeu de l'ignorance. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable de masquer son désarroi et surtout son envie de la serrer contre elle.

Hermione n'était pas parmi eux, tant mieux. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand une voix s'éleva.

\- Alors Parkinson ? On veut faire comme Malfoy et s'incruster ?

Elle ne reconnu pas la voix immédiatement et fut surprise quand elle reconnu Ginny. Cette dernière s'avança vers elle, pleine d'assurance et d'arrogance.

\- La ferme Weasley ! Qui voudrait être convié à une soirée qui accepte les roux, les pauvres, les attardés et les Poufsouffle, dis moi ?

Ginny lui adressa un sourire mauvais, un sourire sans joie, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. La rousse se tourna vers ses amis avant de leur dire.

\- Allez-y, je m'en occupe. En plus, il faut que je trouve Harry.

Ils continuèrent leur route sans même poser la moindre question. Cela, plus encore que l'agression gratuite de Ginny, l'étonna.

\- Sympa les amis.

\- Ils savent que je peux me débrouiller.

Un court silence s'installa entre elle, le temps que les autres tournent à l'angle du couloir, avant que Ginny ne prennent la parole sous le regard interrogateur de Pansy.

\- Je ne suis pas la meilleure actrice qu'il t'est été donné de voir ? Hein ?

\- Pas vraiment… Tu m'expliques ?

\- Je n'allais m'arrêter dans le couloir et faire « Salut Pansy ! Comment ça va ? »

\- Oui, c'est sur. Mais pourquoi tu veux me parler ?

\- Je veux juste te dire de ne pas à t'inquiéter ! Pour Hermione et Cormac. C'est rien. Elle a passé la soirée à le fuir d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que tu as une tête effrayante. Tu as l'air préoccupé. Je pensais que c'était à cause d'Hermione, vu que tu n'es pas si loin que ça de la soirée.

\- Soit, mais pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé de venir me rassurer ?

\- Tu me pose sérieusement la question ?

Le regard de Pansy lui donna une réponse assez claire.

\- Pansy, elle tient à toi. Ce qui veut peut-être dire qu'au fond, tu es peut-être quelqu'un de bien. Plus sérieusement, je voulais juste te rassurer. Votre situation n'est déjà pas facile.

\- Ah les Gryffondor !

Pansy lui tourna le dos et murmura un vague « merci » qui n'échappa pas à la rousse.

\- Je t'en prie.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La réaction de Ginny l'avait surprise sur le coup, mais en y réfléchissant, c'était logique. D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait en juger la fille Weasley semblait être une amie loyal. Le peu qu'elle savait d'elle venait de ses conversations avec Hermione et d'un unique échange qu'elle avait eu avec Blaise la concernant. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, cette rousse était un sacré personnage.

Son sourire s'évanouie instantanément à l'arrivée de Drago dans la salle commune. La colère et la haine était visible sur son visage. Sa peau habituellement diaphane était criblée de tache rouge. Le regard du jeune homme se posa instantanément sur Pansy qui demanda :

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Pourquoi serai-je en train de te fixer sinon ?

Il avait presque hurlé en répondant, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de perte de contrôle.

\- Drago ! Calme toi !

Elle se doutait que cela avait tout à voir avec sa conversation avec Rogue, mais ne pouvait pas avouer au jeune homme qu'elle l'avait vu.

\- Pansy… Je… On peut aller dans ta chambre ?

Elle inclina la tête et l'invita d'un geste de la main. Son éclat de voix avait attiré Daphnée dans la salle commune. Son regard sur Drago était indéchiffrable, cependant, elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Drago, je suis là pour toi si tu le souhaite.

\- Merci Daph' mais c'est bon, j'ai Pansy.

Il ne réalisait pas la brutalité de ses paroles et la violence de leurs impacte sur la blonde. Et même si il le réalisait, il avait clairement l'air de ne pas y prêter la moindre attention. Pansy en revanche identifia avec précision la jalousie pure qui animait le regard de Daphnée. Elle poussa donc le blond dans sa chambre, lui murmura qu'elle arrivait et se précipita vers Daphnée.

\- Daph', il n'est pas dans son état normal.

\- C'est bon, arrête. Va le rejoindre. Je me souviens d'une époque, pas si lointaine, où on était amies. D'une époque où tu pouvais compter sur moi, d'ailleurs tu l'as fait. Car j'ai toujours été là pour toi… Tu m'avais dit quoi encore ? « Tu es la personne la plus proche de moi, celle qui me connais le mieux ». Donc, laisse tomber Pansy. Tu as Drago et tu as ta copine ! Tu es heureuse et tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Bonne soirée !

\- Daph' ! Daphnée !

Mais la jeune femme avait déjà tournée les talons et seul un claquement de porte lui répondit. Elle poussa un soupir et essaya de repoussa la culpabilité qui lui tenaillait les entrailles. Elle était amie avec Daphnée depuis tant d'années. La jeune femme avait été son pilier dans une des épreuves les plus difficile de sa vie et c'est comme ça qu'elle la remerciait. Elle sera les dents et alla retrouver Drago, non sans penser que dernièrement, les soirées avait tendance à être horriblement longue et douloureuses.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Drago ?

\- Je déteste Rogue !

\- Raconte moi tout.

\- Il veut le faire à ma place ! Sous couvert d'une promesse faite à ma mère, il veut s'attribuer ma réussite !

\- Sérieusement Drago ? Elle n'est pas là ta solution ? N'est-il pas plus sage et logique que ça soit lui qui s'en occupe ? C'est un sorcier de grand talent et vu ton état dernièrement, tu n'avances pas énormément. De plus… Drago, ce que tu fais est dangereux !

\- Tu sous-entends quoi ? Que je n'en suis pas capable ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit ! Et comment peux tu dires que c'est dangereux ?

\- Katie Bell ?

\- Tais-toi !

\- Drago, laisse Rogue t'aider ! Pourquoi est ce que tu t'entête à refuser ?

\- Parce que c'est ma mission ! C'est à moi qu'Il l'a confié, Il me confiance ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Je vais y arriver et redorer le nom des Malfoy !

\- Redorer le nom des Malfoy ? Où le ternir un peu plus ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce que tu t'entends parler Drago ? Cette mégalomanie ! Tout ce que tu as a gagner en refusant son aide c'est plus de difficulté ! Ton orgueil est-il si important ?

\- Mon orgueil ? Mais évidemment ! Et le tient d'orgeuil Pansy ? Hein ? Où est-il ? Parce que te compromettre comme tu le fais avec une Sang-De-Boube est la preuve que tu n'as plus aucune estime pour toi-même !

Pansy resta la bouche entre ouverte suite à ces paroles. Elle sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. L'anxiété lui déchirait le ventre et elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui. D'une voix basse, un peu tremblante elle demanda :

\- C'est Daphnée qui te l'a dit ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas idiot, contrairement à ce que tu semble croire. J'ai bien compris que tes rondes n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour aller retrouver cette… fille.

\- Tu n'as rien dit…

\- Et pourquoi faire ? Les causes perdues c'est ton domaine non ? S'acharner alors qu'il n'y a aucun espoir c'est ton truc.

\- Drago…

\- Il n'y a pas de Drago. Je vais te dire une chose Pansy, je tiens à ma famille plus que tout. Et si pour les sauver je dois faire des choses impardonnables, terribles… Si je dois tuer… Je le ferai ! Parce que c'est ça une famille Pansy ! Le sang qui coule dans mes veines est celui des Malfoy ! L'honneur, l'orgeuil, l'estime de soi, tout cela fait partie de moi. Mais, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Pour la simple…

\- Drago… Arrête.

Sa voix était à présent suppliante, mais cela n'eu aucun effet sur le jeune homme.

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une famille. Peut-être que si mes parents me détestaient, je serais insensible à leur sort. Mais je ne suis pas toi !

\- Dégage de ma chambre !

Le blond quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

A présent seule, Pansy laissa exploser sa colère contre son oreiller. Comment avait-il osé ? Elle était resté à ses côtés depuis qu'elle avait vu la Marque sur son bras, elle l'avait aidé du mieux possible. Et lui… Il lui renvoyait sa plus profonde douleur au visage. C'était un coup bas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était blessé qu'il fallait que tout le monde le soit. Daphnée, elle… Et il était au courant, il savait qu'elle était avec Hermione. Il le savait et n'avait rien dit, surement parce qu'il savait que cela n'allait aboutir à rien. Elle pensa à ses parents et le souvenir de la veille de la rentrée lui revient en mémoire.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Son père était assis dans fauteuil près de la cheminée. Même dans cette posture il restait très impressionnant. Ses longues jambes extrêmement fines étendu devant lui, il plia la lettre qu'il lisait et leva son regard sombre vers Pansy. Ce regard qu'elle connaissait bien, ces yeux noir impénétrables où elle n'avait jamais vu une once de tendresse._

 _\- Fille, assieds toi._

 _Fille… C'est ainsi qu'il l'appelait encore et encore. De mémoire, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu dire son prénom. Elle s'installa néanmoins sur le canapé, face à lui._

 _\- Tu as seize ans, enfin. Nous allons pouvoir trouver une utilité au fait que tu sois une fille. Le premier choix était Drago Malfoy, mais malgré sa déchéance auprès de Lord, Lucius ne lâche rien et souhaite le voir avec une des Greengrass ou des Carrow. Nous avons cependant le choix entre Marcus Flint et Théodore Nott. Ce dernier est aussi convoité par les Carrow. Ils veulent placer les jumelles Flora et Hestia à tout prix. Je pense qu'il faut nous concentrer sur Nott. C'est une famille correcte pour une alliance._

 _\- Contente d'enfin servir à quelque chose._

 _\- Change de ton fille ! Nous t'avons élevé durant seize ans, nous arrivons à un moment crucial._

 _\- Faites ce qui vous semble le mieux père. C'est tout ?_

 _\- Une fois l'alliance conclu et le l'engagement prononcé, il ne te restera qu'une mission. Faire perdurer notre nom et notre noblesse à travers un fils._

 _\- Un fils… Bien père._

 _Il ne lui accorda plus un regard et elle se leva dans le but de regagner sa chambre. Elle fut cependant interceptée par sa mère._

 _\- Pansy, ne prend pas à la lègère ce que t'as dit ton père. C'est ton unique chance d'effacer l'affront dont il se sent victime._

 _\- Je n'y suis pour rien si je suis une fille ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez fait plusieurs fausses couches mère !_

 _La gifle était partie toute seule et Pansy avait la main sur sa joue meurtrie._

 _\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça et baisse les yeux ! Tu l'as amplement mérité ! Parfois je me dis que nous sommes maudit ! Pourquoi est-ce toi la seule à avoir vu le jour ?_

 _\- Pourquoi me détestez vous autant ?_

 _\- Tu le sais bien alors arrête avec cette voix apitoyée. Tu as de la chance de pouvoir vivre dans cette maison et de profiter de notre générosité._

 _\- Merci de me faire porter le poids de vos erreurs… Mère._

 _\- Quand tu seras à Poudlard, rapproche toi de Nott._

Le bruit provoquer par l'ouverture de la porte la tira de ses pensées. Elle ne bougea pas.

\- Dégage Drago.

\- Calme toi, c'est juste moi.

Elle se releva et vit Daphnée appuyée contre la porte qu'elle avait refermé.

\- Daph', je suis désolée pour Drago. Mais…

\- Je sais, c'est bon. J'ai été un peu loin. Il m'a blessé, énormément. Mais, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ses décisions à lui. De plus, je me suis laissée submergé par ma jalousie.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien entre Drago et moi.

\- Je ne parle pas de cet idiot de blond…

\- Hermione ?

\- Pansy, je te connais depuis toujours presque. Et j'étais celle qui arrvait à te faire sourire, celle a qui tu te confiais. Je sens bien que je suis en train de te perdre. Votre relation mêle étroitement amitié et amour.

\- De toute façon Daph', tu n'as qu'a être patiente. Bientôt, tout redeviendra comme avant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Il faut juste que j'apprennes à le gérer, c'est tout. Qu'est ce qui se passe Pansy ? Et ne me dit pas rien, je peux presque sentir tes larmes.

\- Drago. Il m'a parlé de mes parents.

\- Viens là.

Daphnée la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Je suis là, je serai toujours là.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, Hermione sera plus présente ;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre sans fluff, sans bisous etc... était plaisant à lire. J'attends vos impressions!**

 **Bisous!**


	14. Sucette au citron

**Hello! Oui, je suis vivante!**

 **Bon j'ai enfin fini le chap 14 après des mois... J'étais sur carrément autre chose mais c'est pas cool de ne pas terminer la fic... Donc je vais la finir, dans combien de temps, je ne sais pas. Mais bon...**

 **Bisous à ceux qui sont encore là! N'hésitez pas relire le chapitre précédent pour vous remettre dedans :)**

 **/M/ LEMON /M/**

La voix de Ginny couvrit allègrement le crissement des plumes sur les parchemins.

\- Elle est adorable ta copine.

\- Comment ça ?

Hermione ne releva pas la tête et continua à aligner les mots tout en regardant régulièrement dans un ouvrage d'une taille démesurée.

\- Elle était tellement inquiète hier soir ! Tu aurais du la voir contre son mur à se morfondre, c'était adorable.

Hermione leva enfin les yeux vers elle, son sourire et ses yeux pétillants parlaient pour elle.

\- Oui, elle est adorable.

\- Tu as de la chance.

\- Si on veut… Tu me le dis comme si ça te faisait envie, mais tu es avec Harry ! Le garçon dont tu es amoureuse depuis que tu as dix ans.

\- Oui, je sais…

\- C'est bon Ginny, tu peux… Non, tu dois me dire ce qui ne va pas.

\- Je ne sais pas. On est ensemble et c'est bien. C'est exactement tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré. Mais ça ne va pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ca ne marche pas. Je ne ressens pas ce que je suis sensée ressentir. Je ne me sens pas transportée, je n'ai pas les papillons ou tout ce que tu veux d'autre. Il n'y a rien, rien à part une sincère et profonde affection.

\- Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui…

\- Je… Non.

\- Au moins, c'est très clair. Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ?

\- Je lui ai presque couru après pendant cinq ans ! Je ne peux pas au bout de si peu de temps lui dire « Hey, c'était sympa, mais tu vois, je me suis plantée… Je te vois plus comme un frère supplémentaire. » Je me dois de lui laisser une chance !

\- Une chance pourquoi ? Pour lui faire encore plus de mal ?

\- Ecoute Hermione, je ne sais pas, d'accord ! J'aimerai que ça soit aussi évidement qu'entre Pansy et toi. J'aimerai qu'avec un seul regard je sente l'intensité de son désir, de son amour et j'aimerai que ça soit la même chose de mon côté. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et même si je le sais, je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça. Je veux nous laisser une chance. Ca peut changer.

\- Tu n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Et le fait que tu m'en parle de cette manière, c'est pour que je te dise d'arrêter tant qu'il est temps.

\- Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Et en même temps je sais qu'on ne passe pas assez de temps ensemble. Même Pansy et toi, vous arrivez à vous voir régulièrement. Harry et moi, c'est compliqué. Je comprends que ce qu'il fait avec Dumbledor est très important et je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, pas une seule seconde. Mais son obsession pour Malfoy ! C'est juste insupportable ! Il passe des heures à essayer de comprendre, à chercher… Des heures qu'on pourrait passer ensemble.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens Ginny, mais justement, cela montre que vous n'êtes pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Et tu ne peux pas le laisser espérer, attendre, croire… C'est cruel. Et puis, de toute façon, je pense qu'il ne trouvera jamais la place qu'il désire dans ton cœur.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que je suis certaine qu'elle est occupée.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Ginny.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Comme tu veux, mais à un moment, il faudra que tu regardes la vérité en face.

\- Peut-être, mais pas ce soir.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de plonger le nez dans son grimoire. Elle sursauta légèrement quand Hermione rompit le silence studieux qui s'était installée dans la chambre.

\- C'était bien ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Avec Blaise ou avec Dean.

\- Oui, enfin… Avec Blaise, on avait une relation particulière, juste physique. Très physique. Par contre Dean, c'était autre chose, il était tellement attentionné et si drôle ! Mais globalement oui, c'était bien.

\- Oui, non, enfin… Pas tes relations, je voulais parler de la partie plus physique.

\- Oh ! Tu veux dire… Ah ! Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Comment ça ce n'est pas pareil ?

\- Pansy est une fille, je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce terrain.

\- Je sais que Pansy est fille, Ginny ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'explique comment faire ceci ou cela ! Je voulais juste savoir si c'était bien, si la première fois tu n'étais pas… Je ne sais pas moi, maladroite ? Stressée ?

Le regard de Ginny s'attendrit instantanément devant cette Hermione rougissante au regard fuyant.

\- Excuse-moi Hermione. C'est exactement la même chose, que ça soit avec une fille ou un garçon. Ma première fois, et tu le saurais si tu ne passais pas ton temps à faire semblant de m'écouter alors qu'en fait tu lis, c'était avec Blaise.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je le savais ! Mais je ne comprends pas, il a quoi de si attirant ?

\- Jalouse ?

\- Pas du tout. Continue, je t'en prie.

\- Donc, c'était avec Blaise. Je ne vais pas te refaire toute l'histoire mais depuis qu'il m'avait bousculé dans les couloirs je ne pensais qu'a lui. Ce corps qu'il cache sous sa cape ! J'ai sentit son torse, sa musculature et puis, bon, ce n'était qu'un fantasme. Sauf qu'apparemment, il avait eu la même sensation. Et c'est là qu'est arrivé la chose la plus improbable et la moins romantique qu'il puisse exister : il m'a suivit dans les couloirs et poussé dans une salle vide. C'était tellement surprenant et excitant à la fois que quand il m'a embrassé je n'ai pas dit non. J'en avais tellement envie. Et ça s'est passé comme ça, comme une impulsion, un désir brutal, animal…

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas conventionnel.

\- C'est ta façon polie de dire que c'est horrible ?

\- Non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'au moins tu n'y a pas réfléchit. Tu ne t'es pas posé des milliers de questions. C'est arrivé comme ça.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te poser de question Hermione. Vous tenez l'une à l'autre ! Et vous devriez profiter avant que…

Elle se tut soudainement ne voulant pas blesser la brune.

\- Avant qu'il soit trop tard.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Peut-être que tu as raison. Mais, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Hermione, il n'y aura pas note finale, ce n'est pas un concours. Pour elle, je pense que ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance ! Elle ne va pas te remettre un Optimal à la fin tu sais.

Leurs regards se croisèrent avant qu'elles n'éclatent de rire.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais je ne me sens pas prête je crois.

Suite à ses paroles, Hermione leva les yeux vers l'horloge murale et ferma les livres.

\- Inutile de te justifier Hermione, va rejoindre ta belle.

/HGPP/HGPP/

Arrivée dans la salle de classe, Hermione vit Pansy affalée sur un pouf vert émeraude qu'elle avait fait apparaitre, près de la cheminée. Cette vision fut un choc pour Hermione. La Serpentard avait le regard dans le vide et suçait négligemment une sucette. Elle avait la tête rejetée en arrière et les jambes croisées. Des jambes d'une finesse magnifique qui capturèrent le regard d'Hermione. Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur les lèvres roses et charnues qui capturait la boule jaune qu'elle devinait au citron.

Elle vit la langue de la jeune femme passer la barrière de ses lèvres afin de goûter la sucrerie du bout de cette dernière. La Gryffondor ne pu chasser une image vivace de son cerveau, une où le talent évident de Pansy ne se limitait pas à la dégustation de sucreries. Les images étaient détaillées, elle voyait Pansy nue, entre ses jambes, elle avait l'impression de sentir ses cheveux sous ses doigts… Elle sentait même une chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

Elle ne pu retenir un raclement de gorge afin de chasser définitivement ses idées déplacées. Cela eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Pansy qui fut surprise de voir une Hermione les joues rouges et la bouche légèrement entrouverte la fixer avec un regard d'où suintait du désir et de la… perversion ? Ce regard était délicieux et surtout très excitant. Mais le plus captivant pour Pansy fut de voir sa belle se diriger vers elle, presqu'en transe, le regard fixer sur ses lèvres. Elle eu à peine le temps de se lever afin de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Le baiser que lui donna sa petite-amie était sauvage.

Pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'embrasser Hermione. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, peut-être à cause de l'absence totale de douceur. Le baiser était dur, exigeant, passionné. Pansy ne pu retenir un gémissement, jamais Hermione n'avait laissé cette facette d'elle s'exprimer. Et ce n'était pas pour la déplaire. Elle resserra son étreinte sur sa brune et sentit les mains de cette dernière descendre sur ses fesses. Elle n'avait pas la force de la repousser cette fois, elle n'avait pas envie d'être raisonnable. Son sang bouillonnait, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Un frisson terrible s'empara d'elle au contact des mains de la Griffondor. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Hermione glissa ses doigts sous sa jupe. Les caresses qu'elle appliquait sur la dentelle étaient une douce torture pour Pansy. Elle sentait son corps s'échauffé de seconde en seconde, elle n'était plus que pur désir et avait envie qu'Hermione la prenne là, maintenant, sur le bureau.

Son état d'excitation n'échappa pas à Hermione, qui dans un état second, n'avait qu'une envie, donner du plaisir à cette femme qui enflammait ses sens. Sans prononcer une parole, elle la poussa contre le mur, collant à nouveau rapidement son corps contre le sien. Elle laissait sa langue prendre d'assaut le cou de sa belle, se nourrissant de ses soupirs et gémissements. Hermione se décida à fixer sa petite-amie afin de la laisser entrevoir la puissance de son désir. Pansy se perdit dans cet océan caramel, brillant. Trop brillant. Elle avait fait une promesse à Hermione, elle devait la respecter. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle imaginait leur première fois. Pansy essaya de se dégager, mais Hermione la retint contre le mur avec le poids de son corps. Elle avait retrouvé sa place au creux de l'épaule de la Serpentard et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais non. Non, je ne veux pas que l'on s'arrête. Je ne suis pas entièrement prête, c'est vrai. Mais je veux te faire du bien. Je veux…

\- Tu es sure de toi ?

\- Oui… Je veux…

La voix d'Hermione baissa encore, afin d'être plus proche d'un souffle que d'un murmure.

\- Je veux te faire jouir.

Le visage de la Griffondor était rouge vif d'avoir prononcé de telle parole. Elle avait baissé la tête, honteuse, n'osant regarder l'objet de son désir. Le frisson qui avait parcouru Pansy à ces mots s'était transformer en réaction physique, humide. Elle avait envie et besoin d'Hermione. Elle prit la main de la brune aux yeux chocolat afin de la guider vers le centre de son désir. Les caresse d'Hermione étaient chaste et encore sur la dentelle, mais les mouvements de reins de Pansy lui provoquèrent un nouvel électrochoc. Elle plaqua à nouveau la jeune femme contre le mur et repris possession ses lèvres, brutalement.

Le baiser s'adoucit légèrement quand Hermione toucha enfin le clitoris de sa belle. Le corps de Pansy s'arqua contre le sien, l'encourageant. Elle ne savait pas réellement quoi faire, mais d'instinct, elle reproduit les mouvements qu'elle réalisait sur elle-même. Pansy avait l'air plus que réceptive, ahanant son prénom et s'agrippant à son cou. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant, Hermione avait cette envie en elle, celle de posséder la jeune femme, de la faire sienne. Envie qui était visiblement plus que partager.

\- Hermione, s'il te plait… En moi… Je veux te sentir… En moi.

\- Oui… Oui Pansy. Tout… Je ferai tout pour toi.

Hermione laissa glisser ses doigts et pénétra la jeune avec deux doigts. Le cri de Pansy acheva son propre corps et elle lutta pour garder la jeune femme contre le mur. Malgré la position délicate et l'angle étrange qu'aimait Pansy, Hermione ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle voulait donner à sa brune autant de plaisir que possible, la combler totalement. Lui montrer à quel point son amour était passionnel. Pansy la ramena à la réalité en criant presque son prénom.

\- Hermione, je vais… Je… Non… Je t'aime !

\- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Le surnom était venu seul, ponctuant l'orgasme de la belle Serpentard. La tête rejetée en arrière, dans un pur moment d'abandon, Pansy était heureuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait totalement lâché prise.

Aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'avait vu Daphnée à la porte. Elle en revanche n'avait pas manqué une miette de la scène. Elle était arrivée quelques minutes auparavant, elle voulait prévenir Pansy que Drago allait vraiment très mal, mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'entrer. L'abandon qu'elle voyait sur le visage de sa meilleure amie était beau. Elle était ravie qu'enfin Pansy ait pu connaitre une minute de pur bonheur… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Elle était jalouse d'Hermione qui arrivait à donner à Pansy un tel bonheur et elle était jalouse de Pansy d'avoir trouvé un amour si vrai et si beau. Elle poussa un soupir avant de refermer très délicatement la porte et de la verrouiller. Elle allait devoir affronter son homme seule mais c'était peut-être une bonne chose après tout…


	15. Profonde amitié

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour les lectures et les reviews! Je vais vous répondre ;)**

 **Ce chapitre est très court, mais je le publie comme ça parce que je pense qu'il se suffit à lui même. le prochain chapitre sera focus Hermione.**

 **Merci encore! :)**

\- Pauvre type !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à rester dans ta chambre. Je n'ai rien demandé que je sache.

\- Pleutre !

L'absence de verbe dans les phrases de Daphnée était un signal plus que clair pour Pansy. Elle était debout entre ses meilleurs amis, essayant de les séparer avec son corps. Elle pivotait la tête de droite à gauche, alternant entre les visages rouges de colère des deux blonds. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, elle se serai laissé aller à un fou rire. Mais Drago était là, debout, ivre de rage. La manche de son sous-pull relevée laissait voir son marquage. Il leva le bras vers Daphnée, collant presque la marque des ténèbres contre son visage. Sa voix était assez basse, afin de ne pas alarmer les autres, mais son ton ne laissait place à aucun doute sur ses sentiments.

\- Cela te dégoute ? Tu me traite de lâche ? Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme elle.

\- Comme elle ?

\- Comme ta meilleure amie. Une traitre à ton sang.

Pansy avait agit avant de réfléchir. Sa rage s'était exprimée d'une manière plus que physique. Elle avait fait face à Drago avant de le pousser légèrement et de le gifler du revers de la main. Elle ne se formalisa même pas du sang présent sur celle-ci.

\- Je t'aime Drago. Oh oui, je t'aime. Mais là, tu vas trop loin. Je te laisse réfléchir à ce que tu as pu dire. A demain.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle prit la main de Daphnée pour l'entrainer à sa suite. La jeune femme la suivait sans bronchée, trop choquée par la révélation de Drago et l'attitude de Pansy. Une fois dans la chambre de la préfète, la blonde s'effondra sur la méridienne.

\- Je comprends que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé. Mais Pansy… C'est plus que ça… C'est terrible ! La Marque !

\- Je sais.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'ajoute ? Sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas assez limpide ? Ce n'est pas assez difficile comme ça ?

\- Tu as raison mais… C'est tellement surréaliste !

\- Je sais. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu ne préfère pas en parler demain ? Tu as assurée en venant à mon secours. Je ne peux pas t'imposer une telle conversation. Je m'en veux déjà que notre dispute t'ai sortie de ta bulle de bonheur.

\- Ma bulle de bonheur ?

\- Je vous ai vu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Avec Hermione, pendant que vous… Qu'elle te… Enfin…

\- Merci, j'ai compris ! Comment ?

\- J'étais venu te chercher parce que Drago n'allait vraiment pas bien. Et j'avais bien intégré le fait qu'il ne tolère que ta présence dans ces moments. Et…

Le rouge qui envahit le visage de Pansy attendri Daphnée. Elle leva la main afin de lui caresser la joue.

\- C'est bon Pansy, pas avec moi. Je t'ai déjà vu jouir.

\- Arrête.

\- Mais un tel abandon… Jamais… Jamais je n'avais vu cela.

\- Arrête Daph…

\- J'avoue en être jalouse. Avec moi, à aucun moment, tu n'as laissé paraitre un tel bonheur.

\- Je… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais regardé. Daphnée !

\- Si j'arrête de me mentir à moi-même, l'évidence est cruelle. Je t'aime Pansy.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime…

\- Non ! Je t'aime, je t'aime comme tu l'aimes.

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Non ! Non !

\- Je le sais. Ce soir j'ai réalisé que ma jalousie avait des racines profondes. Je t'en parle parce qu'une chose est certaine à présent. Je vais épouser Drago.

\- Quoi ?! Là, je suis perdue !

Daphnée lui adressa un sourire sans joie avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu es intervenue, à juste titre. Cette dispute allait beaucoup trop loin. Mais si à la base il m'a montré sa marque c'est parce qu'il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Et j'ai dit oui.

\- Mais…

\- C'est logique. Je l'aime beaucoup. Evidemment, cela est une pale copie de l'amour que je te porte, mais c'est parfait. C'est un bon parti, je vais être bien avec lui… Enfin, ça c'était mon raisonnement avant de voir sa marque. Il était si pâle, comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Alors quand il m'a dit « Tu seras ma femme, tu as le droit de voir, je me dois de partager cet honneur avec toi » je n'ai pas compris de suite. Et quand je l'ai vu ! La marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il en fait parti ! La guerre est marche. Il a choisi un camp et il se battra. Jusqu'à la fin.

\- Je le sais.

\- Si on se disputait c'est parce que… Je ne partage pas son idée. Je pense que rester neutre durant cette mascarade est la meilleure chose à faire. Je lui ai dis qu'il était lâche, qu'il ne faisait que courber l'échine devant sa famille. Qu'il n'avait pas le courage de suivre ses valeurs.

\- Qu'a-t-il répondu ?

\- Que sa mission demande un courage que je n'imagine pas. Qu'il faut que je comprenne l'honneur qui lui est fait.

\- Et tu comprends ?

\- Absolument pas. Mais c'est mon futur époux et je le soutiendrais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime. Cet amour que tu portes à Hermione, il n'est que pour elle. Je suis ton amie. Uniquement ton amie. Il me faut passer à autre chose. Et Drago est mon pansement. Un pansement de luxe, un pansement que j'aime.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je vais te laisser. Je ne peux pas dormir avec toi après t'avoir dis tout cela. Et je pense que tu as envie de te détendre et de penser à ta belle.

\- Daphnée, tais-toi et écoute. Je t'aime, je t'aime à un point que tu n'imagines pas.

\- Arrête. C'est elle que tu aimes. Ne te mens et ne me mens pas. Je l'ai vu, je l'accepte. Bonne nuit Pansy.

Et pour la troisième fois de la soirée, Pansy laissa son corps agir sans le consentement de son cerveau. Elle attrapa la main de Daphnée et l'attira contre elle dans une étreinte. Mais au dernier moment elle captura les lèvres de la blonde. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, juste que c'était la seule chose à faire. Daphnée approfondit le baiser et Pansy su qu'elle pleurait. Elle resserra son étreinte sur la blonde et la plaqua contre la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rompit le baiser et posa son front contre celui de sa meilleure amie.

\- Daph… Ne m'exclue pas de ta vie. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

\- Jamais je ne ferai une telle chose. Tu es si précieuse. Je ne te ferai jamais défaut Pansy. Je te demande juste un peu de temps. Il faut que je sois auprès de Drago et il faut que je digère la puissance de ton amour pour Hermione.

\- Je comprends.

Daphnée ouvrit la porte et avant de sortir elle murmura :

\- On est lié pour la vie.

Pansy poussa un soupir. C'était terriblement vrai. Daphnée avait toujours été là. Elle se rappelait parfaitement ce jour. C'était durant les vacances d'été, elles avaient treize ans et parlaient tranquillement dans la chambre de Pansy quand sa mère l'avait appelé. Elle était descendue à toute vitesse. Sa mère se tenait droite, à l'entrée du séjour. Elle l'avait fixé avec haine avant de prendre la parole.

\- Quelle déception ! Les Malfoy ne te considèrent pas comme un parti de choix !

\- Il n'y a que cela qui compte pour vous mère ?

\- Ne sois pas insolente ! Qu'as-tu fais de mal ?

\- Rien ! Drago est un ami, rien de plus et c'est très bien comme ça !

\- La question n'est pas là ! Même si tu le détestais ça n'entrerais pas en ligne de compte.

\- Je ne veux pas finir comme vous !

\- Tais-toi !

\- Je le sais à présent, j'ai compris les insinuations des gens, les rumeurs. J'ai compris votre haine envers moi et le dégout de père quand il me regarde.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Non ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas mon père. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. Je sais que je suis le fruit d'un véritable amour. Je sais que je suis votre plus grande honte ! Alors regarder moi bien ! J'espère que cela vous déchire le cœur ! Car le mien est en miette par votre faute, et cela depuis ma naissance.

Sa mère n'avait pas réagit, elle avait même cru voir des larmes perler aux bords de ses yeux. Sur ces paroles, Pansy était remontée dans sa chambre avec Daphnée, qui avait assisté à la dispute depuis les marches. Une fois dans sa chambre, la blonde l'avait prise dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais Pansy, tu es rare. Tu es une sang-pur née d'un véritable amour. Même si ta mère a été infidèle, elle a aimé ton véritable père. Et je vais réparer ton cœur. Je vais t'apporter cet amour que tu penses ne pas mériter. Toi et moi, on est lié pour la vie. Je suis ta famille !

\- Je t'aime Daph.

\- Moi aussi.

Ce jour avait été un tournant dans leur amitié. Il avait donné à Daphnée le sentiment de devoir protéger Pansy à tout prix. Et elle l'avait fait, à de mainte reprise. Durant les vacances, à Poudlard… A aucun moment elle n'avait faillit à sa promesse. Pansy n'avait jamais sondé la profondeur de l'attachement de Daphnée à son égard. Les paroles de la jeune femme lui brisaient le cœur « Je t'aime comme tu l'aimes ». Elle aurait tellement voulu donner une réciprocité à Daphnée ! Mais c'était impossible. Elle était définitivement et irrémédiablement amoureuse d'Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences, elle savait qu'elle allait perdre Hermione, c'était certain. Elle ferma les yeux et chassa ses idées noires. Elle n'avait à présent en tête que les douces caresses de sa belle, et le souvenir de l'orgasme puissant qui l'avait dévasté.


	16. Lendemain difficile

**Tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses. Ensuite, bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je suis encore en vie et oui, je continue cette fic. Avec un rythme carrément chaotique! N'hésitez pas à attendre que j'ai tout publié pour me lire, ce n'est que justice ahahah!**

 **Pour info, j'ai au total 21 chapitres de commencer, donc 5 d'avance, mais pas du tout dans l'ordre ni fini. Je ne promet rien si ce n'est de terminer cette fic en fait ^^. Merci pour les messages reçu durant ma très longue absence!**

 **Dernière chose, si certaines (certains) aiment écrire et partager dans la vraie vie et habitent Paris et plus particulièrement le 78, je vous invite à découvrir un atelier d'écriture. Il se trouve à LOUVECIENNES, les gens y sont sympa et l'ambiance est à l'échange! Voilà voilà, on pourra éventuellement s'y croiser lol :)**

 **Précédemment:**

Ce jour avait été un tournant dans leur amitié. Il avait donné à Daphnée le sentiment de devoir protéger Pansy à tout prix. Et elle l'avait fait, à de mainte reprise. Durant les vacances, à Poudlard… A aucun moment elle n'avait faillit à sa promesse. Pansy n'avait jamais sondé la profondeur de l'attachement de Daphnée à son égard. Les paroles de la jeune femme lui brisaient le cœur « Je t'aime comme tu l'aimes ». Elle aurait tellement voulu donner une réciprocité à Daphnée ! Mais c'était impossible. Elle était définitivement et irrémédiablement amoureuse d'Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences, elle savait qu'elle allait perdre Hermione, c'était certain. Elle ferma les yeux et chassa ses idées noires. Elle n'avait à présent en tête que les douces caresses de sa belle, et le souvenir de l'orgasme puissant qui l'avait dévasté.

 **Maintenant:**

Les battements de son cœur étaient désordonnés, elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Sa propre audace la laissait sans voix. Les paroles de Pansy avaient été plus douces qu'une caresse et alors que son corps s'effondrait sur son lit, son esprit retournait dans cette salle qu'elle chérissait tant.

\- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Hermione !

\- Tu as… C'était…

Hermione n'avait pas pu formuler sa pensée correctement tant son corps était saturé de sensations nouvelles et grisantes. Donner du plaisir à Pansy était une chose merveilleuse. Unique.

\- C'était parfait Hermione. Et encore…

La Serpentard reprit son souffle et poursuivit.

\- Tu me combles. Entièrement.

\- Pansy…

Les doigts d'Hermione avaient doucement caressé la joue de la jeune femme et elle l'avait regardé comme si elle voulait graver chaque seconde de cet instant dans sa mémoire.

Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière et essaya de chasser ses pensées. Elle porta sa main droite à son visage et huma, le parfum de sa belle l'enivra et satura ses sens. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour que son corps vibre à nouveau d'un désir profond.

/HGPP/

Hermione n'avait croisé aucun de ses amis dans la salle commune, elle était donc descendue rapidement dans la Grande Salle. Elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver Ginny à sa place habituelle et leva les yeux vers Harry. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée, mais au vu du silence et du visage renfermé de Ron, elle devinait ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle tendit la main et du bout des doigts caressa la paume du jeune homme.

\- Tu veux qu'on marche un peu avant le début des cours ?

\- Tu ne veux pas aller voir Ginny ?

\- Harry…

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Dans un silence étrange, ils se levèrent. Par reflex, Hermione laissa son regard se perdre à la table des Serpentard. Le tableau y était aussi assez surprenant. Pansy mangeait la tête légèrement sur le côté, l'air pensif. Elle n'était pas comme à son habitude en train de rire aux éclats avec Daphnée. Drago n'était pas là, mais c'est l'attitude de Blaise qui était la plus étrange. Il fixait Hermione avec un sourire satisfait. Il haussa les sourcils, dans un geste interrogatif à son intention. Elle détourna les yeux et sortit de la Salle avec Harry. Ils étaient déjà chaudement habillés, car ils devaient traverser les extérieurs du château pour se rendre à certains cours, ils prirent la direction de l'aile ouest dans un silence pesant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il se passe que je n'ai plus de petite amie.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherait autant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Soit franc Harry, tu aimes bien Ginny, mais… Ce n'est pas elle.

\- C'est agaçant d'avoir une amie aussi perspicace que toi. Vraiment ! Tu sais, je suis très attaché à Ginny, et cette situation ne me plaît pas.

\- Mais tu aimes Cho ! Harry, c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver entre vous. Ginny a pris la bonne décision.

\- Donc tu étais bel et bien au courant.

\- Oui…

\- J'aime Cho, mais elle aime le souvenir de Cédric.

\- Et Ginny aime une autre personne. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

\- Je sais.

A ce moment précis, tout avait été dit. Harry savait que Ginny aimait une autre personne, peut-être même savait-il de qui il s'agissait. Mais si c'était le cas, il ne laissait rien paraître. Le brun lui attrapa la main et exerça une douce pression.

\- Merci Hermione.

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de lui faire face.

\- Réponds-moi franchement Harry, tu penses qu'il y a une chance que toute cette histoire finisse bien ?

\- Tu as couché avec elle…

\- Quoi ?! Non, enfin… Ce n'est pas la question.

\- C'est toute la question. Plus vous allez devenir proche et plus cela sera difficile. Tu sais, les gens ne sont pas toujours comme on le pense. Je… Ces leçons que j'ai avec Dumbledore me prouvent que rien n'est simple. Je pensais comprendre les choses, le bien, le mal. Je découvre qu'il n'y a entre les deux qu'un gris opaque. Donc non, je ne peux pas te dire si cela va bien finir ou non. Je ne suis même pas certain d'être là pour le voir.

\- Harry…

Elle prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et ne put contenir les larmes silencieuses qui lui échappèrent. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter et elle ne voulait pas le presser de questions. Il était évident qu'il avait des informations, qu'il avait appris énormément de choses, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle sentit l'étreinte du jeune homme se resserrer sur elle et son cœur se gonfla en sentant son épaule s'humidifier. Ils étaient tous bien trop jeunes pour un tel fardeau. Ils rejoignirent Ron dans un silence pesant et le jeune homme n'ajouta rien. La journée se passa ainsi dans une morosité qui avait atteint tous les sixièmes années de Gryffondor. Hermione sentit son cœur se remettre en marche dans les couloirs du cachot. Un cours commun avec sa brune ne pouvait que lui remonter le moral. Des éclats de voix et de rires la tirèrent brutalement de ses pensées, entourée d'Harry et de Ron, elle se retrouva face à la quasi-totalité de la promotion de Serpentard, exceptionnellement en avance. La voix de Blaise dominait les autres :

\- Elle a dit oui. En même temps, Drago est un poulain de choix ! Et puis, ils étaient déjà plus ou moins ensemble, il ne manquait que l'accord parental dans cette histoire.

\- Arrête Blaise, je n'ai pas envie d'étaler ma vie devant ces vaux rien.

La voix traînante de Malefoy avait des inflexions moqueuses. Harry réagit au quart de tour :

\- Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, mais je suppose qu'elle doit avoir le même air dédaigneux et grimaçant que ta mère !

\- Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère Potter !

Il avait sorti sa baguette et menaçait clairement Harry. La tension était palpable, Ron et Hermione avait leurs baguettes à porter de main, au cas où. Pourtant, Blaise désamorça le conflit, d'une voix légère en s'adressant à Harry.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de te faire larguer par une gamine que tu peux dire des insanités sur Narcissa ou Daphnée. Tu vois de qui je parle ? Grande, blonde, magnifique, septième année. Elle plaît beaucoup aux garçons, mais pas que…

Il adressa un regard à Pansy qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, Hermione sentit les larmes brouiller sa vue. Blaise le remarqua :

\- Tu as le cœur brisé Granger ? Bah, tu devais te douter que Drago n'était pas pour toi non ? Ou alors, ces larmes sont pour Daph' ? Allons, allons…

Hermione était perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et elle ne savait pas comment interpréter le rougissement de se petite amie. Mais cela n'avait pas choqué les Serpentards. Il y avait bien une chose qui lui échappait et que Pansy s'était gardé de lui dire. Son regard glissa sur la bande de vert et argent avant de s'attarder un peu plus sur Pansy. Elle ne dit rien, ne fit aucun geste, se contentant de la fixer, comme les autres. C'en était trop, elle fit demi-tour et alla se réfugier dans les toilettes de Mimi.

/HGPP/

Elle n'avait entendu Ginny arriver, elle ne savait même pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Elle était restée prostrée contre une cabine, le regard vide.

\- Hermione ?

Face à l'absence de réaction de la brune, Ginny s'installa à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle soit prête à parler. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ses efforts furent récompensés.

\- Elle n'a rien dit. Je sais que c'était la meilleure réaction à avoir, mais ça me fait mal. Ça me fait tellement mal Ginny !

\- Commence par le début s'il te plaît.

Et elle lui raconta, détaillant chaque regard, chaque réaction.

\- Mais quel connard ce mec !

\- Tu ne le penses pas.

\- Oh que si je le pense !

\- Ce n'est pas tellement lui le problème. C'est ce qu'il a dit. Ce que tout le monde semble savoir. Il y a, ou il y eut une histoire entre Pansy et Daphnée et vu sa réaction, ce n'est pas juste de l'amitié.

\- Hermione, tu ne peux pas tirer de telles conclusions avec pour seul argument une rougeur. Sincèrement, ce n'est peut-être rien.

\- Tu le crois ou tu essaies de me remonter le moral ?

\- Je…

Le regard de Ginny glissa sur elle pour fixer les lavabos. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de déclarer.

\- Il faut que tu lui parles. Ce n'est pas mon histoire. Mais Hermione, ce n'est rien, je te l'assure.

\- Ginny ! Dis-moi !

Elle avait hurlé ces derniers mots et la rousse avait reculé légèrement.

\- Hermione, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je peux lui donner rendez-vous ce soir pour toi. J'en profiterais pour parler avec Blaise.

\- D'accord.

 **La suite quand je peux et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.**

 **A tantôt!**


	17. Blaise Zabini

**A ce qu'il parait, faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud! Je vais faire honneur à cet adage tient! Je viens de clôturer ce chapitre et le 21 aussi (je travaille de manière aussi chaotique que mon rythme de publication). Du coup, je me dis qu'il sera bien mieux ici que sur mon disque dur :p**

 **Merci à Harpie et à Kara pour leur review! Désolée pour la crise cardiaque, j'espère que la suite postée dans la foulée ne va pas t'achever! XD**

 **Voici un début de chapitre Ginny centric! J'espère qu'être dans la tête d'une rousse un petit moment va vous plaire!**

Enfin face à Blaise, Ginny n'était plus sûre de rien. Face au regard sombre du jeune homme, elle était fébrile. Trop de souvenirs lui revenaient, trop de sentiments également. Entre la rage, la haine, la passion et l'amour, elle ne saurait dire exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à présent. Personne à part lui ne savait, elle avait gardé cette part de leur relation secrète, la cachant même à Hermione. Disant qu'il n'y avait qu'un lien physique, mais…

Mais même Harry n'avait pas pu lui enlever Blaise de la peau. Dans ses bras, elle ne pensait qu'au beau métis à la carrure imposante. Quand Harry l'embrassait, toutes ses pensées étaient vers la puissance des mains du Serpentard sur ses hanches. Oui, tout, absolument tout la ramenait à lui. Et pourtant, leur séparation avait été inévitable. Elle le savait ombrageux, parfois lunatique, difficile à supporter, mais le reste du temps, l'évidence était là. Leur complicité, ses mots justes, son rire profond et ses attentions. Oui, sa capacité a capté tous les détails, à se souvenir de chaque évènement la concernant. Blaise, tout simplement.

Elle avait eu du mal à cacher son mal-être et indirectement, Hermione avait compris. Compris qu'il y avait plus, sans jamais rien demander. Elle avait séché ses larmes, n'avait posé aucune question, respectant son silence. Elle avait pansé une grosse partie de ses blessures sans rien demander en échange. Et cela, plus que tout, valait bien qu'elle fasse à son tour preuve d'une amitié sans faille. Mais face à lui c'était difficile, face à lui, les points de suture sautaient et les plaies saignaient de nouveau. La salle de classe était vide et elle n'entendait que son souffle régulier. Ce souffle qui s'était tant accéléré en sa présence… Elle serra les dents et le fixa durement.

\- Tu n'es qu'un connard !

\- C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit en me quittant. Tu peux faire mieux, je te connais.

\- Blaise, sincèrement, arrête. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? Je la pensais ton amie !

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes.

\- Laisse-moi en juger, tu veux.

Il baissa la tête et se passa une main sur la nuque, un signe de nervosité classique chez lui. Elle devinait qu'il n'était pas fier de ses actes, mais elle ne pouvait pas être indulgente. C'était Hermione qu'il avait blessée, et elle serait intransigeante.

\- Ginny, c'est compliqué. Tu n'as pas idéé. Entre Daphnée et Pansy, entre Drago et Pansy et entre Hermione et Pansy. Sérieusement, Pansy accumule les histoires à problèmes ! Je t'ai déjà qu'elles avaient couchés ensemble quand on était plus jeune. Mais… au-delà de ça, elles ont un sacré lien. Qui va bien plus loin que la simple amitié. Je ne dis pas qu'elles veulent être ensemble, mais elles sont fusionnelles où quelque chose comme ça. À Serpentard, on accepte leur amitié comme telle, sans jamais poser de question. Et tout le monde se doute que Pansy aime les femmes, mais Daphnée, c'est une autre histoire, ça l'a toujours été pour Pansy. Et… C'est la future épouse de Drago. Il faut que ça cesse. C'est mon ami, depuis toujours, j'ai juste fait ce qu'il me demandait. Mettre Pansy mal à l'aise, semer le doute chez Granger et l'humilier si possible.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! En quoi humilier Hermione ou mettre Pansy mal à l'aise va aider Drago ? En quoi cela va éloigner Daphnée et Pansy ?

\- Il veut juste isoler Daphnée de Pansy. Par colère pour son amour perdue, Pansy va en vouloir à Daphnée qui ira pleurer sur l'épaule de Drago.

\- C'est surréaliste. Vous êtes fous ! Blaise… Je te savais capable de beaucoup de choses, mais là… Tu me déçois à un point que tu n'imagines même pas !

\- Je te déçois ? Très bien ! Je vais te dire une chose Ginny, il a fallu que j'égratigne ta grande amie pour que tu daignes me regarder. Tu m'as jeté comme un moins que rien pour te réfugier dans les bras de cet abruti à lunettes ! Tu as eu peur ! Peur de ce que je pouvais te faire ressentir, peur du regard des gens, peur te compromettre avec un sorcier pas aussi lumineux que ce cher Potter. Donc, j'ai envie de te dire que ta déception, je m'en fous !

Elle le regarda comme si elle le retrouvait enfin. Il était là, ce garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Cet être écorché par la vie et par sa généalogie, celui pour qui elle aurait tout affronté, même sa mère. Elle voyait cette fougue dans son regard, et ce désir brûlant qui l'avait tant de fois consumée. Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer la moindre parole, submergée par ses émotions. Il lui adressa un sourire triste avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas avec plaisir que j'ai fait cela à Pansy et à Granger. Car elles au moins, on le courage de vivre leur histoire. Et si tu connaissais un peu son histoire, tu saurais qu'il y a bien pire à gérer qu'une brochette de rouquin un peu débile.

\- La colère et la tristesse, cela te va si bien.

Il ne put retenir un vrai sourire face à cette phrase tant entendu. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, ils étaient face à face, et la réalité le faucha avec brutalité. C'était elle, ça l'avait toujours été. Ginny lui caressa la joue et sa poitrine explosa. Ce geste n'était pas anodin, elle leur redonnait une chance, il le savait. La voix de la rousse le fit sursauter quand elle prit la parole.

\- Rattrape-toi. Aucune des deux ne mérite ce que tu as fait. Hermione sera à la Tour d'Astronomie ce soir, elle laissera à Pansy une chance de s'expliquer. Dis à Pansy de dire la vérité, toute la vérité. Parce qu'Hermione ne supportera pas cela longtemps. L'amour peut-être très fragile parfois.

\- Bien.

Elle lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue et ouvrir la porte, avant de sortir elle lui lança.

\- Ah ! Et pour information, ce n'est pas une gamine qui a quitté Harry !

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien. C'était ma façon de fêter l'évènement.

\- Ne sois pas mauvais Blaise, parce que la fourberie et la méchanceté pure ne te vont vraiment pas.

 **/HGPP/**

Le raclement de gorge la pétrifia. Les étoiles n'avaient pas réussi à apaiser ses craintes et elle savait que ce soir ce jouait un tournant décisif de leur histoire. Ginny lui avait dit de la laisser parler, de l'écouter attentivement et surtout de ne pas réagir sous le coup de l'émotion. Mais… Mais c'était Pansy ! Et avec elle, ses réactions étaient toujours le reflet de ses émotions. Elle pensa à Roméo et Juliette, à cette tragédie classique. Et au triste résultat de sa propre histoire. Elle avait peur de la vérité, peur d'être le pansement, la distraction. Elle poussa un soupir et fit face au regard émeraude, cerné de rouge.

\- Hermione… Merci de me laisser une chance de m'expliquer. Je…

L'absence de réaction de la Gryffondor mettait Pansy mal à l'aise, elle aurait voulu qu'elle hurle, crache sa colère… Ce silence, trop proche de l'indifférence, était pire que tout.

\- Je n'ai pas réagi parce que je ne le pouvais pas. Ça aurait été comme dévoiler notre relation au grand jour.

\- Je le sais, et même si ça m'a fait mal, je le comprends. Ce n'est pas ça le problème et tu le sais bien.

\- Oui… Daphnée. J'ai couché avec elle, une fois, une seule fois. C'était il y a un moment et… sincèrement, ce n'est rien.

\- Ce n'est pas rien Pansy ! Si tu ne m'as rien dit, alors que tout Serpentard semble être au courant, c'est pour une raison ! C'est parce que ça veut dire quelque chose, c'est parce que tu as eu ou tu as des sentiments pour elle !

\- Non ! Enfin, j'aime Daphnée, mais comme une amie. On a dérapé, on a expérimenté et malgré tout on est resté proche parce que… parce qu'elle a toujours été là. Dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires moments. Parce que c'était mon soutien, ma protection face à ma famille de dingue ! J'ai rougi parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il évoque cela devant toi. Je n'étais pas prête à en parler. Parce que pour que tu comprennes la racine de mon amitié avec Daph, il aurait fallu que je te raconte une partie de mon enfance et je ne suis pas prête !

\- Et elle ? Elle t'aime comme une amie ou plus ?

\- Elle va se marier avec Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- Elle m'aime comme je t'aime.

La colère et la haine s'emparèrent d'Hermione ! Jamais, même quand elle avait vu Ron et Lavande, sa jalousie n'avait été aussi forte. Il était impensable que Pansy passe autant de temps et dorme à proximité d'une femme qui l'aimait à ce point. Voyant le visage de la Gryffondor se fermer, elle continua.

\- On a eu cette discussion hier. Je ne le savais pas, je te le jure. Mais, même si je l'avais su, je n'aurai rien changé. C'est Daph et elle fera toujours partie de ma vie. Elle sait ce que je ressens pour toi, elle sait qu'il n'y a rien à espérer. C'est pour cela qu'elle est avec Drago entre autres.

\- Et il ne s'est rien passé entre vous depuis qu'on est ensemble ?

\- Je… Je ne vais pas te mentir. On s'est embrassées, deux fois. Une fois de son initiative et je l'ai repoussée, et hier soir, pour se dire adieu.

C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Imaginer Pansy dans les bras d'une autre lui déchirait le cœur. Elle avait l'impression que tout son oxygène lui était retiré, elle était à l'agonie, car son cœur semblait avoir cessé de battre. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, quoi dire à la jeune femme. Attendait-elle un pardon ? En même temps, Pansy ne s'était pas excusé. La voix de la Serpentard n'était plus qu'un murmure.

\- Hermione, je ne te demande pas de comprendre ou de me pardonner. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Elle en avait besoin, c'était nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse aller de l'avant. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, je me dois de la traiter comme il se doit.

\- Cela n'inclut pas forcément de mettre ta langue dans sa bouche. Pansy, je ne peux pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Hermione lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais Pansy fut plus rapide et la retint en l'enlaçant par-derrière.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait semblant avec toi et tu le sais.

\- Tu m'as menti.

\- Je n'ai pas dit toute la vérité, mais… cela implique trop de choses et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

\- C'est maintenant que tu gâches tout ! Que sait-elle que j'ignore ?

\- Le nom de mon père.

\- Tout le monde sait que ton père porte le nom de son aïeul, Perseus Parkinson.

\- Je te laisse réfléchir quelques minutes de plus.

Hermione se lova un peu plus dans les bras de Pansy, elle était en colère, elle était blessée et se sentait trahit, mais, dans la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras qu'elle savait aimant, tout semblait plus doux. La confession de la Serpendard lui glaça le sang. Comment était-ce possible ? Sa mère avait-elle trompé son père ? L'ambiance familiale qui avait dû en résulter devait être à la limite du supportable.

\- Pansy… Je ne te demanderai pas de qui il s'agit. Tu me le diras quand tu seras prête. Je pense comprendre ce qui te lie à Daphnée, mais… C'est dur. Je ne suis pas du genre à partager. Surtout quand je connais la date limite. Je ne veux pas… Ce n'est pas juste Pansy ! Pas juste que j'ai été la dernière au courant ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta trahison me fait mal !

\- Je l'imagine sans peine. Je sais que c'est impardonnable. Je sais que j'ai mal agit et que j'étais mal placé pour te faire des reproches, comme avec Cormac, mais… Hermione. Tu es la seule personne qui fait battre mon cœur.

\- Je t'aime Pansy, mais j'ai besoin de penser à tout cela.

Elle abandonna la jeune femme à la fraîcheur de la nuit, prenant la direction de la salle de bain des préfets, elle laissa les larmes inonder ses joues.

 **Que pensez-vous de la réaction de d'Hermione? De celle de Pansy? Et surtout, que pensez-vous de Ginny et Blaise? J'ai hate de vous lire moi aussi ;)**

 **A tantôt!**


	18. Mon père

**Bonjour! Chapitre par chapitre je vais vous la finir cette fic ahahah! Tout est écrit, ce qui est cool, maintenant je déroule très lentement, mais j'espère avoir plus de dispo en fin d'année :)**

 **Merci pour vos messages! Merci les guest! Kara, voilà enfin la suite ahah, ne meurt pas sous le choc! Spero, il y a environ 28 chapitres pour cette fic. Un très long épilogue est prévu aussi.**

 **Ce chapitre a été rédigé sur mon téléphone, je m'en excuse!**

 **Bonne lecture! Des bisous tout ça tout ça ;)**

 **Fin du Chapitre 17:**

 _Hermione se lova un peu plus dans les bras de Pansy, elle était en colère, elle était blessée et se sentait trahit, mais, dans la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras qu'elle savait aimant, tout semblait plus doux. La confession de la Serpendard lui glaça le sang. Comment était-ce possible ? Sa mère avait-elle trompé son père ? L'ambiance familiale qui avait dû en résulter devait être à la limite du supportable._

 _\- Pansy… Je ne te demanderai pas de qui il s'agit. Tu me le diras quand tu seras prête. Je pense comprendre ce qui te lie à Daphnée, mais… C'est dur. Je ne suis pas du genre à partager. Surtout quand je connais la date limite. Je ne veux pas… Ce n'est pas juste Pansy ! Pas juste que j'ai été la dernière au courant ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta trahison me fait mal !_

 _\- Je l'imagine sans peine. Je sais que c'est impardonnable. Je sais que j'ai mal agit et que j'étais mal placé pour te faire des reproches, comme avec Cormac, mais… Hermione. Tu es la seule personne qui fait battre mon cœur._

 _\- Je t'aime Pansy, mais j'ai besoin de penser à tout cela._

 _Elle abandonna la jeune femme à la fraîcheur de la nuit, prenant la direction de la salle de bain des préfets, elle laissa les larmes inonder ses joues._

 **Chapitre 18:**

Elle aurait dû la retenir ou au moins essayer de la rattraper, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Une fois la vérité exprimée à haute voix, elle devenait réelle. Elle avait beau ignorer la lutte en elle, elle existait bel et bien. La confession de Daphnée l'avait bouleversée et si elle l'avait embrassée c'était par envie pure. Elle avait voulu goûter une dernière fois à ses lèvres, sentir la proximité de son corps. C'était paradoxal, car Hermione la comblait, mais… Mais c'était Daphnée et entre elles, aucune limite n'avait jamais été posée. Alors il lui semblait hypocrite de courir après Hermione. Elle lui devait au moins ce moment de répit.

Depuis le début de leur histoire, elle avait laissé Hermione croire que c'était la guerre qui allait les séparer, le combat imminent. Mais c'était faux, dès le début elle avait compris que le problème c'était elle. Sa vie était un engrenage sans fin dans lequel Hermione n'avait aucune place. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu résister, lui résister. Elle était tombée amoureuse avec une rapidité et une puissance qu'elle ne pensait pas posséder. Les occasions de mettre fin à cela avaient été nombreuses, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Par faiblesse ? Elle ne le savait pas. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était que quand Blaise était venu lui dire qu'Hermione l'attendait son cœur avait bondi. Ses larmes s'étaient taries avant qu'elle ne se précipite pour la rejoindre.

Elle était amoureuse, éperdument même. C'était peut-être ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, un sentiment fort, impossible à combattre qui outrepassait les lois du mariage par sa légitimité romantique. Une autre vérité la percuta, elle n'aimait pas Daphnée. Pas amoureusement. Elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour elle suite à leur nuit de découverte, mais ses sentiments n'étaient jamais allés plus loin. C'était le carrefour de sa vie, du haut de ses seize ans, elle devait choisir. Subir ou se battre. Roméo et Juliette s'étaient battus, mais pour quel résultat au final ? Préférait-elle une longue vie de mensonge ou une mort rapide suite à un amour vécu ? Elle serra les poings avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers à la suite d'Hermione. Se battre était toujours la bonne solution. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, mais elle n'était pas non plus sa mère.

 **HGPP**

Une douce moiteur l'accueillit et la couleur de la cravate lui arracha un sourire. Elle se déshabilla rapidement avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain en sous-vêtement. Elle était bien là, ses cheveux mouillés avaient perdu de leur volume, mais elle était belle. Pansy retira ses derniers vêtements et entra dans l'eau. Hermione sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à sa brune. La Griffondor avait le visage marqué par les larmes, mais Pansy se retint de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- - Hermione, je sais que je devrais te laisser un peu d'espace, mais… Je ne peux pas. J'ai dit que si c'était à refaire, j'agirais de la même manière, mais… C'est faux. J'ai eu peur. Peur de ce qui se passe entre nous. Peur de ce que tu provoques en moi, émotionnellement parlant.

\- - Et moi j'ai peur de ce que tu provoques en moi, physiquement parlant. Tu es nue, moi aussi… Ce n'est pas l'idéal pour une discussion Pansy.

\- - Je sais, je sais que tu as peur de ça. C'est… Pour nous mettre à égalité en quelque sorte.

\- - Tu ferais quoi différemment ?

\- - Je n'aurais pas dû l'embrasser et j'aurais dû te dire que j'avais couché avec elle. Je suis désolée que tu aies dû l'apprendre suite à la réflexion de Blaise.

\- - Je suis contente que tu me dises ça. Mais c'est dur de passer outre Pansy. Je t'aime et c'est dur de savoir que Daphnée t'aime aussi, de la même manière. C'est dur de savoir qu'elle t'a fait l'amour, que toi aussi ! C'est… Injuste. Elle connaît tout de toi.

\- - Et je veux que ce soit ton cas aussi. Viens là.

\- Elle avait ouvert ses bras et après une brève hésitation Hermione s'y réfugia. La sensation du corps nu d'Hermione contre le sien était la douceur incarnée. L'eau cachait la réaction très physique de son corps et elle repoussa la jeune femme.

\- - Je ne suis pas certaine que j'ai eu une bonne idée sur ce coup. Si je veux te parler, il vaut mieux que tu restes à quelques mètres de moi.

Le rire d'Hermione lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle s'attendait à ce que la jeune femme recule et s'éloigne afin d'écouter son discours, mais elle n'en fit rien. Les mains d'Hermione descendirent le long de son dos et se réunirent au-dessus ses fesses. Elle exerça une pression pour coller encore plus leurs corps. Au contact des seins de sa belle contre les siens, Pansy étouffa un gémissement au creux de sa nuque. Hermione en fit de même avant que son souffle ne s'agite à son oreille.

\- - Raconte-moi tout Pansy. Je veux tout savoir de toi, mais d'abord, laisse-moi te montrer une chose.

La main de la rouge passa de ses fesses à son bassin afin de la guider contre le bord du bain. Se hanches butèrent contre le béton et elle se demanda si son amante voulait qu'elle s'y assoie. Mais les doigts d'Hermione étaient déjà sur elle, glissant de long de son sexe, lui coupant la respiration. Le touché était délicat, mais l'attitude ne laissait que peu de place au doute, Hermione voulait la posséder, la dominer. D'un geste brusque, Pansy fut retourné et une main dans son dos l'invita à presser ses seins contre le sol glacé. Elle sentait les hanches d'Hermione contre ses fesses et ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements. Elle sentait son bassin ondulé, quémandant plus à la Griffondor qui dessinait des arabesques sur ses fesses.

\- - Dis-moi Pansy, ça s'est déjà passé comme ça avec Daphnée ?

\- - Ja… Jamais. C'était une fois, comme ça, rien d'exceptionnel.

\- - Même sous l'eau je peux sentir que tu es trempée.

\- - Hermione…

Les doigts s'enfoncèrent en elle, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir et de surprise mêlée. Rapidement, les deux doigts furent rejoints par un troisième. Pansy mordit son biceps jusqu'au sang pour éviter de hurler, mais le son étouffé semblait contrarier sa belle qui ralentit le rythme.

\- - Hermione, s'il te plaît…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Hermione !

\- - Dis-le-moi.

\- - Baise-moi, Hermione !

Elle était certaine que la jeune femme souriait. Le rythme rapide entraîna les hanches de Pansy qui roulaient pour percuter encore plus fort les doigts en elle. La deuxième main d'Hermione alla caresser son clitoris, laissant déferler sur elle un vague de plaisir qui l'emmena au bord de l'inconscience. Elle sentit à peine un léger baiser sur nuque avant que la jeune femme ne recule et sorte de la piscine. Reprenant difficilement son souffle elle la regarda se sécher avant de faire apparaître ses vêtements devant elle. Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, Pansy fit de même sous le regard amusé d'Hermione qui attendait visiblement qu'elle ait terminé pour parler. Elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander Hermione, et la réponse est oui. Oui, c'était mieux. La dernière fois et maintenant. Ce sera toujours mieux parce j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

Elle s'installa entre les jambes de sa brune et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle commença à parler d'une voix claire, mais détachée.

\- Ne m'interromps pas. Officiellement, je suis la fille d'Elizabeth Beurk et de Perseus Parkinson. Ma mère à le prénom de son arrière-grand-mère, une sorcière bien plus noire que la boutique de ses descendants, imagine le pédigré. Elle s'est mariée rapidement, à peine un an après sa sortie de Poudlard. Elle n'avait qu'une mission, donner un héritier mâle à la famille Parkinson. Mais après deux ans d'essais, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il y avait un problème. Il m'a fallu des années pour comprendre, mais il semble que ce cher Perseus soit incapable de procréer. La règle dans ce genre de situation c'est de préserver le sang de la famille avant tout et ma mère devait fournir un enfant, même une fille. Il a dû être convenu qu'elle aurait un enfant avec le plus proche Parkinson mâle, soit le père de Perseus. Ne soit pas choquée, c'est une pratique courante chez les sangs pur. Elle a fait plusieurs fausses couches. On se demande pourquoi… Et puis, elle est tombée enceinte. Mais ça ne collait pas du tout avec les dates et Perseus a alors comprit que ma mère voyait un autre homme. Elle a mené sa grossesse à terme et il m'a reconnu comme étant sa fille. Pour éviter le déshonneur surtout. Mais son rôle s'arrête là. Il n'a jamais été un père. Pour ma mère, je suis l'incarnation de ses erreurs. Erreurs que Perseus lui revoient constamment au visage. Mais je ne vais pas la plaindre, elle a accepté ce sort. Tu sais, si je suis proche de Drago, c'est parce que nos familles se connaissent depuis toujours. C'est en trainant dans le manoir Malfoy, l'année dernière, que j'ai compris. J'étais en train de lire dans un coin du salon, en attendant Drago, quand nos mères sont entrées. Je me suis cachée, je n'ai pas bougé et j'ai écouté, chaque mot. Narcissa disait à ma mère d'être prudente, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que ça se sache. Ma mère lui disait qu'elle avait peur. Elle parlait de problèmes mentaux et de fureur. Puis les noms ont été posé. Ma mère avait peur de la sœur de Narccissa, elle avait peur de Bellatrix car elle avait eu un enfant avec son mari. Mon père, c'est Rodolphus Lestrange, un des plus proches partisans du Lord. Bellatrix était revenu aux côtés de son maitre, avec son mari, et ma mère avait raison de la craindre je crois. Mais ça s'est passé différemment. J'ai rencontré Bellatrix et Rodolphus un peu plus tard l'année dernière. Nous avons tous joué à merveille nos rôles, chacun prétendant ne rien savoir, c'était lors d'une réunion de Mangemort. Mais au moment de partir, Perseus m'a fait une réflexion qui n'a pas plu à Rodolphus qui l'a mis en garde sur ses manières à mon égard. Bellatrix m'a alors serré dans ses bras pour me dire aurevoir et m'a murmuré que malgré ma mère, j'étais de sa trempe à elle et sa véritable héritière. Elle m'envoie des lettres régulièrement, je sais qu'elle suit ma scolarité, elle sait que je suis plutôt bonne. Elle ne veut qu'une chose, que je sois sa fille à elle, que je suive ses traces. Elle m'a rendu visite avant que je ne revienne à Poudlard cette année, elle avait ce regard plein d'espoir sur moi, celui que j'aurai aimé voir chez ma mère. Mais… C'est Bellatrix et c'est compliqué parce que malgré moi, j'aime cette fierté que je provoque chez elle.

 **Voilà vous savez qui est le père de Pansy ;)**

 **A bientôt!**


End file.
